Treachery Above Blood Love Knows No Bounds
by Ashiie Imperfect
Summary: Harry Potter as many of you wished. What if the story was fact, the people real, the events happened and the wizarding world here, but you can't see it. The story is void of many vital characters.it's time to read what really happened, what you missed. RP
1. Prolouge: Letter RP

When you read the Harry Potter series you never imagine that they could be real; that those events could be happening to real teenagers. You'd be right to tell yourself that wizards, witches and magic schools do not exist to put your childrens and your own fears at rest. That there was never a dark lord who had the power to kill someone with a simple wave of a stick and a few words... but you'd be wrong.

When I heard that Harry had met with an Author to discuss turning his journals into an autobiography of sorts I was quiet surprised. The book was and still is very popular amongst the wizard realm but what surprised me more was when the author took the book out into muggle world, in that area it was not an autobiography it was simply another fantasy book to amuse the minds of teenagers.

There were a few things that I was disappointed about when the book hit muggle shelves, I know that certain things do not appeal to them and so before the book was released it had a bit of tweaking done...I was very upset to learn that one of the most important characters had been removed, for the muggle editors did not like the conflict between the two, claiming that two victims instead of one made less sense and would be far less realistic.

This was a preposterous idea but still Harry went along with it.

Whether you chose to believe me or not is beyond my power to control but there was not just the boy-who-lived in those situations and I doubt that in real life he would've gotten by with just himself. Behind his rash actions and golden reputation was a sister, older by mere minutes and differing in looks slightly.

Her name was Riley.

Riley Lilyan Potter, twin of Harry and except for her glasses an identical replica of their mother.

I was very angry with my brother for quiet a few reasons when the book was released and not all of them concerning my lack of appearance in it, but I guess to tell you them would be like skipping my whole school life.

Instead maybe you should just read it; here you will find the life of Harry Potter as you have never heard it told before, naturally since it is my point of view there will be many things that you miss out on but assuming that you have read those books or seen those movies you should be able to fill in the gaps for yourself.

Riley Potter


	2. Year 1 Chapter One: Elusive Green Letter

I awoke startled by my dream; I had that dream nearly every night but my aunt and uncle refused to tell me why.

I reminisced on the dream; the masculine scream from downstairs, the feminine scream closer and then that bright flash of green light.

I picked my glasses off the bed side table and looked around my room, it was the spare room in the house and considering that me and my brother Harry couldn't both fit under the stairs they decided to settle me in here. I wouldn't have minded sharing but Aunt Petunia continuously reminded me that a young girl of my age should have a room of my own and that it was not right for me to be socializing with boys even if the boy was my brother. I studied the clock; no one had changed the time yet so it was still an hour early.

Being 6 o'clock I still had a little while before anyone would be up and so I went over to the rundown old cupboard and opened one of the doors, which fell forwards off its hinges with a loud bang.

"Shit," I heard Uncle Vernon grunt loudly before slipping slowly back into his steady snoring.

I released a breath and sighed turning to the hole in the cupboard sorting through the clothes that Aunt Petunia wore when she was young.

I put on the faded blue jeans and a red shirt that fell to my mid thigh, it had long sleeves and it was blatantly obvious that these clothes were too big for me. I pulled the top half of my fiery red hair back and clipped it. Aunt Petunia hated my hair and always tried to dye it but in only a few days time my brilliant red would be back again.

I smiled at the girl in my cracked and dirty mirror my glowing emerald eyes shone as the subtle light from the sun passed through the small window.

The sound of my Uncle and Aunt preparing themselves for the day reached my ears and I waited patiently for them to unlock my door.

I finally heard the sharp click of the door and stood up to open it.

As I walked down the hall I noted that Dudley still snored loudly from his bedroom. I walked slowly down the stairs and stared at the presents piled next to the dinning room table.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon,"

I got a nod and a grunt in response and went over to the stove taking out a pan from the cupboard underneath and placed it on the bench. I lit the stove and placed the pan on top, Aunt Petunia handed me a pack of bacon and I took it with a small thank you.

I took a couple of pieces out of the wrapping and set them in the pan to cook.

Not even ten minutes later I heard the rumbling of my overweight cousin on a rampage down the stairs stopping only once to wake up Harry.

"Wake up Potter I'm going to the zoo today,"

I heard his loud cry from the kitchen and sighed shuffling over to three plates set out on the bench and placed some bacon on each of them. Harry and I wouldn't be getting much breakfast if any.

Soon fried eggs joined the bacon on the plate and I took them over to the dining table and set them down in front of each of my relatives.

"Morning Harry,"

"Morning Riley,"

I smiled brightly at my brother.

Dudley studied his presents before turning on his father.

"How many are there?"

"Thirty-six counted them myself," came my Uncles reply.

"Thirty-six, Thirty-six but last year I had thirty seven,"

I rolled my eyes at the selfish snob who I called cousin, Dudley was never happy with anything that he got.

"But some of these are a lot bigger then last year," Uncle Vernon said in an attempt to defend himself.

"And we'll buy you two more presents while we're out today," Aunt Petunia said in a quiet voice trying to calm down her son.

There were still another two pieces of bacon left on a plate on the bench that had not yet been cooked and taking a look at the three people who had taken Harry and myself in I grabbed them and started to cook.

The phone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Dudley started to unwrap his presents at the same time as eating and I looked away in disgust.

Harry moved over to stand with me as I turned off the fry pan and picked up a piece of bacon.

"Here Harry it's not much but I guess it will have to do for today,"

Harry took the small scrap of bacon and thanked me.

I took a small bite and started eating.

Aunt Petunia came back into the room looking rather flustered and angry.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said, "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take care of them," She pointed in the direction of Harry and me.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror and I smirked slightly, every year Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would take Dudley out somewhere for his birthday and every time I was left behind with Harry at Mrs. Figgs'.

Clearly this year would be different.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talked in whispered voices and I didn't bother paying attention and ate silently.

"They are going to have to come,"

Dudley started throwing one of his normal tantrums, but there was no other option.

The doorbell rang and Aunt Petunia started to fret.

"I'll answer the door then," I spoke before heading off out of the Kitchen and to the front door.

I opened the door and graciously welcomed Dudleys' best friend Piers Polkiss and his mother.

To my surprise as well as Harrys' we were allowed to attend the trip to the zoo though Uncle Vernons' car only had room for five and there were six of us.

Piers mother said that she would gladly drive her son and Dudley and meet us at the zoo but she couldn't take him home.

So I found myself in the back of Uncle Vernons' car with Harry beside me traveling to the zoo.

As we exited the car Uncle Vernon pulled Harry and me to the side and made sure to give us a fair warning.

"I'm warning you," he said closing the distance in between us. "I'm warning you now, any funny business, anything at all and you'll both be locked up from now until Christmas,"

Harry and me looked at each other, its not that we meant for strange things or funny business to happen as Uncle Vernon put it, but no matter how hard we tried strange things always happened and we always got punished for things that we couldn't have been capable of doing.

For example my hair color and how Harrys' hair always grew back after being cut.

It was a bright Saturday morning and so the zoo was packed with families taking their children out for a while I studied them wondering what it would be like to be part of a real family.

Harry was lucky enough to get a lemon icy-pole, which he gladly shared with me as we watched an ape that gave a great resemblance to my cousin.

The morning was a great one, lunch was good too not that I ate much; apparently im getting chubby.

The day was going so well that something had to spoil it, right?

The Dursley family along with Piers decided to take a nice walk in the reptile house.

Im not much into snakes but this one caught my eye as I walked past the enclosure.

It was a Burmese Python bred in captivity but still a beautiful creature to behold.

Dudley was impatient not that that's surprising and staring at a sleeping snake was not an option for him.

"Make it move," he screamed at his father making me cover my ears in pure fear that he would blow my eardrums.

I probably would have slugged Dudley right then and there had my Aunt not been watching me intently; see unlike Harry I was not afraid of my cousin, though older he was as well as bigger 'built' I had more physical strength and stamina as well as being a lot faster then him.

Uncle Vernon thumped on the glass "Move," and not surprisingly the snake did not move.

"Oh, he's boring," Dudley dragged his friend and parents off with him to look at a more interesting snake.

I shook my head at the boy, to him he had the world and all the authority to do what ever he liked someone really needed to put him in his place.

Harry started to talk to the snake. It took me a moment to realize that the snake was responding to Harry's words.

I wasn't crazy enough to talk to a snake but as I glanced at it I began to think that the snake could really understand him.

"Oh mommy, daddy you've got to see this," I was shoved aside like my brother and fell to the floor as my ugly cousin pressed himself up against the glass.

I stared at him and at that moment I don't believe I could've hated him more. My thoughts turned to how funny it would be if Dudley were on show instead of the poor snake.

I watched silently in my thoughts as the glass disappeared and Dudley tumbled into the enclosure making a big splash as he landed in the water.

The python started to slide out of his home and onto the floor in front of Harry and me.

I remember hearing the snake say thanks but im not quiet sure if I imagined it or not.

As the snake slithered off I think I heard him say something along the lines of Burma here I come but once again I cannot be certain.

Of what I can be certain is that the glass reappeared trapping Dudley like an animal in the cage.

The next thing I saw was my uncles face close enough to feel claustrophobic.

I dozed off for a bit and I remember waking up in the car out the front of their house. Aunt Petunia was in the back with me holding Dudley in a towel Piers called his mother to pick him up at the zoo.

When I entered the house I knew what would happen so I dashed upstairs into my bedroom and closed the door.

I heard Harry being yelled at downstairs and I closed my eyes; I grabbed one of the old books I found in the dump outside the school library during the spring-cleaning and flipped to my current chapter to read.

I didn't hear anything of my family for the rest of the night and went to bed without dinner.

The next morning was the same I got dressed in some of Aunt Petunia's old clothes put on my glasses and waited patiently for someone to unlock my door; eventually they would have to, as I needed to make breakfast.

When I finally heard the soft click of the door I stepped out into the hall and walked down into the kitchen.

I started to make breakfast ignoring my cousin who was strutting around in his new clothes for high school.

I couldn't stand it; Harry went to fetch the mail that morning and I continued to cook when he came back in I was surprised to see that he kept two letters in his hand.

"Dad, dad. Harry's got a letter,"

Dudley grabbed the two letters and took them to his father.

"Give them back to me," Harry seemed persistent but I knew he didn't stand a chance. "They're for me and Riley,"

"Riley and you? Who would be writing to you?"

There was a short pause while uncle Vernon studied the envelope and exchanged a hesitant glance with aunt Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia if that letter is addressed to Harry and I, I want to read it,"

"I WANT MY LETTER," Harry yelled reaching for the thick yellowish envelope clasped tightly in his uncles' fist.

"Let _me _see it," cried Dudley.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon roared, he picked up Harry and Dudley and threw them out into the hallway, I followed slowly and once I stepped completely out of the doorway I felt and heard the door slam shut.

I didn't bother to listen at the door, Dudley was peeking through the keyhole and Harry lay on the floor trying desperately to listen through the crack under the door.

I felt it was useless to attempt to listen even though a part of me burnt with the desire to know what was in the letter.

I stayed in my room all day reading the same book I pulled out yesterday but I don't think I was really taking in any of the words my mind too taken up by the mysterious letter.

I heard the door click later that night; I didn't bother looking at the clock so I was unsure as to the time.

Uncle Vernon entered my room.

"Go down and see Harry,"

I nodded swiftly closed my book and followed him out, down the hall and to the cupboard under the stairs.

As soon as Harry saw me confusion spread across his face but before I could answer he saw uncle Vernon.

"Where's my letter?" he paused "Who's writing to me?"

"Harry calm down please," I asked gently.

"No one has been writing to you, it was addressed to you as a mistake," Uncle Vernon said shortly. "I burned it,"

"It was _not_ a mistake," Harry and I said in unison, I pulled myself up but Harry continued. "It had my cupboard written on it,"

"SILENCE!" Uncle Vernons' face turned brighter then a prune but soon he distorted his face into a warped smile.

"Harry...err about this cupboard I do believe you are getting too big for it, I have talked to your aunt and we think you should more upstairs with your sister,"

"Why?" Harry started but was cut short.

"Don't ask questions just get all this stuff moved up there, I am moving another bed in tonight,"

I nodded without question and Uncle Vernon left.

"Come on Harry lets get your stuff up there,"

I watched as Harry collected his few possessions and headed up to my room.

"Welcome to our room Harry,"

After setting everything up we watched silently as our uncle moved the bed into the room.

Harry sat down on his bed, which was parallel to mine and listened as Dudley wailed below.

I sighed heavily and turned off the light placing my glasses on the bedside table.

"Night Harry,"

"And you Riley,"

The next morning as I cooked breakfast that once again consisted of bacon and eggs it was extremely quiet. Last night Dudley had screamed, thrown something at the greenhouse roof and im assuming he hit his father with his Smeltings stick due to the multiple bruises on his arms.

The morning post arrived, Uncle Vernon made Dudley go and fetch the post. I listened intently as Dudley obtained the post and shouted before reaching the kitchen again.

"There's another one, Mr. Harry and Ms. Riley Potter, The smallest room, 4 Privet Drive,"

Uncle Vernon rushed from his seat in the kitchen and ran down the hall to meet my cousin as Harry followed behind him; I didn't bother asking for the letter knowing that Dudley would not hand it over lightly and I currently had nothing to blackmail him with.

I watched down the hall as the three of them fought before the victor revealed himself. Uncle Vernon stood tall with the one letter clasped in his hand.

"Go to your room both of you," he added with a look to me and I complied carefully stepping over him and Dudley and following Harry to our room.

I watched as Harry paced around and around it was actually making me rather dizzy.

"This person who Is sending the letters, they know you have moved out of the cupboard and they know we didn't receive our first letters, they will try again I know it," I said to Harry thoughtfully "I think I may have just figured out a plan,"

I smirked slightly and Harry smiled.

"Tell me about it,"

"If we get up really early and get to the corner of Privet Drive," I started

"We could intercept the postman, that's brilliant," Harry finished.

The alarm clock that I fixed a couple months back rang loudly and then stopped I figured that Harry had turned it off quickly so as not to be heard. I got dressed in the normal blue jeans and a top and then headed off down the stairs. We didn't turn on any lights making sure to be silent so we didn't wake the Dursleys.

As Harry reached the door I noticed that the ground was lumpy and went to call him back but it was too late.

"ARGGH!!"

I watched as Harry leaped into the air.

I turned on the light and looked at Harry's face; pure horror plastered itself on him as he realized he had stepped on Uncle Vernon who had been lying on the floor in front of the door in a sleeping bag, to make sure that we didn't do exactly what we were trying to do.

I glanced out of the frosted window of the door as Uncle Vernon sat there yelling at us both for a while before asking me to make him a cup of tea.

I went into the kitchen and not so cheerfully made the tea; I handed the tea to Harry and walked into the hall noticing that there were more letters with green ink address to us.

I sighed once again still wondering what was in those letters.

Harry handed Uncle Vernon his tea but before he took it he tore each letter up before our eyes.

Our uncle could be very cruel.

Everyday that week more letters arrived; Uncle Vernon tried different ways to stop them coming, like baring the letter slot along with any cracks or openings around the doors. It was getting to the stage that no one could exit the house without first destroying the barriers.

Still the letters kept coming, on Saturday morning a very confused milkman handed Aunt Petunia two cartons of a dozen eggs and inside each very carefully rolled up was a letter, and once again the letters were destroyed.

After a long week Uncle Vernon looked very flustered and when I awoke on Sunday morning I was not surprised to see him looking tired and ill but happy.

As I placed a plate in front of him he mumbled to Dudley.

"Sunday, in my opinion the best day of the week. You know why Dudley?"

When Dudley looked confused and unsure of how to answer, I decided to answer for him.

"No post on Sundays," Both Harry and I said at the same time.

"No post on Sundays, no damn letters today,"

At that moment a letter came whizzing out of the fireplace caught him sharply in the forehead and in the next moment I saw thirty or forty letters come pelting out of the fireplace one after another.

I leapt into the air with Harry trying desperately to grab as many letters as possible I stuffed them into my pockets and my shirt.

"OUT!! NOW!!"

Uncle Vernons prune shaded face blocked my view, he had seized Harry around the waist and did the same to me throwing us both out into the hall the thrust scattering the letters I had collected around the room. Aunt Petunia and Dudley ran out into the hall and Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut.

I could still hear letters crashing against things and bouncing off the walls.

"That does it," Uncle Vernon tried desperately to keep calm but was failing miserably. "I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away, pack only clothes. NO ARGUMENTS!"

I stared at my uncle for a little while before following Harry up the stairs to pack my clothes.

I packed only what was important to me, the necklace that I had around my neck the night my Aunt and Uncle got me that belonged to my mother, it was all I had of her. The beautiful locket hung low on the long chain and on the back the inscription read:

_To the beautiful Lily,_

_We only need one thing in life to make it joyful LOVE_

_I found it in you. _

_Love James_

My little pack consisted of the best looking of Aunt Petunias' hand me downs, a few of my favored books, and a couple of keep sakes from my elementary school friends. I didn't know how long we would be gone for but I was hoping it wouldn't be too long.

We took off in the car and drove; the car was silent except for Dudleys' quiet whimpers. For a while we would head in one direction and then take a sharp turn, which would end with Uncle Vernon muttering, "Shake 'em off,"

There was no stopping at all during the day and although Harry and I were quite used to going the whole day without eating Dudley was not accustom to it.

His constant howling echoed in the small car; he was hungry, had missed five of his daily television shows and he hadn't played on his computer.

I had no clue where we were heading though other then Uncle Vernon im not sure anyone did.

Finally he pulled up outside a gloomy hotel just outside a big city we booked a room for the night; Harry, Dudley and I shared a room, I got no sleep due to the big brutes snoring. I watched as Harry sat on the windowsill watching out the window.

"It's tomorrow Harry,"

I looked down at my watch; it was 2.00am.

He turned and looked at me.

"Yes, we turn 11,"

I smiled and walked over.

"I got you a present, but you are going to have to wait till tomorrow to get it," I sat across from him and stared down.

I didn't eat breakfast something about stale cornflakes and tinned tomatoes just didn't seem appealing.

I was sitting down watching Harry eating the horrible stuff when the hotel manager strolled over.

"'Scuse me, but are any of you Mr. H. Potter or Ms. W. Potter? Only I got about a 'undred of these under the front desk,"

She held up a yellowish envelope with the green ink on the front.

I made a grab for the letter as did Harry but Uncle Vernon knocked us out of the way. The woman stared at us.

"I'll take them," I glared at my Uncle what was it he wanted to hide so much from us?

We started driving again, we found our way to a forest where Uncle Vernon stopped the car got out looked around and then got back in and drove off. The same thing happened in the middle of a field, at the top of a car park and also in the middle of a bridge.

When he finally did stop for more then a few minutes it was alongside the coast, he locked the car and disappeared without a word.

I stared out the window as the raindrops beat down the windows.

Dudley started complaining about missing his television program and the mention of the date only increased my thoughts about my 11th birthday.

None of my birthdays had been very pleasant but I was looking forward to the big 11.

Uncle Vernon returned to the car with a thin long package.

"I've found the perfect place," he said "Come on! Everyone out,"

It was freezing outside the car, Uncle Vernon was pointing out at sea to a very large rock. From what I could make out there was a little shack on top.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" Said Uncle Vernon gleefully "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat,"

Uncle Vernon then held up a bag and placed it in the rowboat.

"These are our rations. Everybody in,"

It took about an hour by my count to reach the little shack and inside was no better then the out due to the cracks that filled the walls allowing a terrible chill to waft inside. There were only two rooms in the miserable excuse for a shack.

Uncle Vernon attempted to start a fire unsuccessfully, but it didn't seem to bother him, he believed that no one could reach us here and so there would be no unexpected mail.

The night fell and the storm raged outside. Aunt Petunia made a bed for Dudley on the couch before her and Uncle Vernon went into the second room to lie down on the bed, which left Harry and me to sleep on the floor.

I couldn't sleep, not like this, I wasn't comfortable and I was starving; starting to regret not having eaten breakfast.

I stared at the watch on Dudleys' fat wrist that was hanging over the side of the couch.

Ten minutes.

Not much point really the only people who cared were still awake.

Five minutes.

The sounds of the outside reached my ears, I looked at Harry who was also staring at the wall and I assumed he had heard it too.

Four minutes.

"Do you think they'll remember Harry?"

"Not sure, not likely though,"

Three minutes.

"Guess your right,"

More noises reached my ears; I passed them off as the harsh sea crashing against the rock face.

Two minutes.

Another noise, this one I couldn't pass off, it sounded like boots crunching against the rock.

"Harry did you hear that?"

He nodded.

One minute left till the eleventh birthday of Riley and Harry Potter I thought bitterly. Eleven years of absolute shit.

Thirty seconds, twenty, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five...four, three, two, one-

BOOM!

A loud thud against the door made me sit upright I stared at the door and felt myself move closer to Harry.

Who was outside this little shack in the middle of the ocean...who wanted to enter?

Another loud boom filled the shack and if I wasn't shit scared I would've laughed as Dudley jerked awake clearly petrified.

"Where's the canon?"

I gave him a look that plainly read you are such an idiot before turning my eyes back on the door.

Another smash and Uncle Vernon followed by a visibly shaking Aunt Petunia entered; he had a rifle in his hands and pointed it directly at the door.

There was a pause before a final smash that threw the door inwards and sent it flying onto the floor.

I jumped back and hid behind Harry with wide eyes.

A large man entered the room, lighting flashing behind him in the distance. The mans hair was unruly and covered nearly the whole of his face only keeping his eyes visible which looked like evil beetles.

He squeezed himself in through the doorframe and stopped not continuing further until he had picked up the door and fitted in back neatly into place.

"Sorry 'bout that," His voice was gruff.

He turned to look at the people crowding the room and settled on Harry and what he could see of me.

He walked over to the sofa where Dudley sat cowering in fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," I smiled this man was a brilliant judge of character.

Dudley squealed and ran behind his mother who was hiding behind the wielder of the gun, Uncle Vernon.

"An' here's Harry an' Riley!" said the giant and I shuffled over into view a little more.

"Las' time I saw yous, you were only babies," he said again before motioning up and down to Harry. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mums eyes," he then motioned to me. "Yeh just a spittin' image o' Lily,"

Uncle Vernon made a disgusting noise that caught my attention.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said "You are breaking and entering,"

"Ah shut up Dursley you great prune," said the giant and I laughed no one had once described my uncle with such precision. He reached over the back of the sofa and jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernons' hands, bent it into a knot as if it was a piece of string and threw it away.

Uncle Vernon made another noise this time it resembled a small pathetic whimper.

"Anyway – Harry, Riley," said the giant turning his back on my family "A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – 'fraid I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right,"

From a pocket on the inside of his coat he pulled out a box that was squashed slightly. He opened the lid in front of us and a terribly squished chocolate cake with pink icing was inside with the words: Hapee Birthdae Harry Riley.

I looked up at the giant and then over to Harry he looked like he was going to speak but couldn't get the words out and so I did it for him.

"Thank you," I took the box out of his hands and placed it on the sofa before sitting down next to the giant and patting the spot next to me for Harry.

Harry still trying to get words out suddenly lost his grip and blurted out. "Who are you?" After asking his question he sat down and watched intently, waiting for the answer.

The giant laughed and I recoiled away from the noise.

"Ah, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts," I looked at him curiously, Hogwarts?

"Course you'd know all about Hogwarts,"

Harry and I exchanged confused glances?

"Er – no," Harry said quietly and I nodded.

Hagrid looked at us in shock.

"Sorry, but it's true," I mumbled quickly.

"Sorry?" repeated Hagrid and I watched as he cast a sideways glance at the Dursleys. "I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't 

know about Hogwarts, fer crying out loud. Didn' yeh ever wonder where yer mum and dad learnt it all?"

I looked at him with confusion once again.

"All what?"

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid was outrageously angry "Now wait jus' one second!" Now he was on his feet towering about the Dursleys who were all cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me that these two – these two – know abou' nothin'?"

I became outraged at this yes Harrys marks were poor but he was still averaging and I was top of my class.

"Excuse me, im sorry but that is rather offensive,"

But Hagrid waved me off before turning on my brother and me.

"Yeh two are wizards"

I was astounded.

"Wh...at?" but my voice was drowned out by Harry.

"Im a what?"

"A wizard, an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd wager once yer've been trained up a bit,"

Harry started stuttering but I wasn't really paying attention my mind still thinking deeply about the strangers last words was that why all those strange things kept happening?

I tuned back in just as Harry finished talking.

"Well, just Harry, did yeh ever make anythin' happen? Anythin' yeh couldn' explain, when yeh were angry or scared?"

I looked at Harry and wondered why he wasn't thrilled to hear this news, I always knew something about me was different I just didn't know what.

Hagrid made a satisfied noise and stood up handing Harry one of those elusive letters I moved closer and read over his shoulder.

On the front in that oh-so-familiar green ink was written:

Mr. H Potter and Ms M Potter,

The floor,

Hut-on-the-rock,

The sea.

Harry turned over the envelope and fumbled with the wax seal before pulling out the letter and reading aloud in case I missed something.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of wizards. Dear Mr. and Ms Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later then the 31st of July. Yours sincerely, Minvera McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress,"

As Harry read further and further into the letter fireworks went off inside my stomach I was so confused yet all of this information felt like it was truly apart of me.

I stood there my eyes glassed over just imagining what the world of wizarding would be like but was shortly disturbed by Harry.

"What does it mean by, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid as he rummaged around inside his coat once again. He pulled out an owl, a rather startled and horrified but much alive and real owl, a quill and parchment. He scribbled a note which I read closely.

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

Given Harry and Riley their letter. Taking them to buy their things tomorrow. Weathers horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid.

Hagrid rolled up his rough looking piece of parchment and gave it to the owl who clamped it in its beak, Hagrid took the bird to the door and threw it out into the storm.

I gasped. "That poor owl,"

Hagrid moved back over and sat next to me again.

"He'll be alright,"

I looked at Hagrid startled.

"They will not be going," Uncle Vernon finally found his voice and stormed over to Harry tearing the letter out of his hands. "We swore when we took them in, we'd put a stop to all this rubbish," I looked at my Uncle so this what he was hiding; this is why they hated us so much?

"You knew," My voice was shaking, I was brought up to respect family but what they did was not showing respect for Harry or me.

"You knew all along and you never told us," It was not a question, more of an accusation.

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My dear sister being what she was. My mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. 'We have a witch in the family isn't it wonderful?' and Lily this, Lily that. I was the only one to see her for what she truly was – a freak!" Aunt Petunia paused taking a deep ragged breath it appeared she had held this in for a long time.

"Then she met that Potter, and then she had you and I knew you would be the same, just as strange, just as...abnormal. And then if you please she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you."

I was very taken aback, this was a lot to take in, and there were tears in my eyes.

"Blo..wn up?" I doubt anyone heard me but no one had to as Harry repeated my statement.

"Blown up? You said my mother and father died in a car crash,"

"A CAR CRASH?" roared Hagrid "A CAR CRASH KILLED LILY AND JAMES POTTER?"

"We had to say something," said Aunt Petunia.

"It's an outrage! A scandal!"

"They will not be going," repeated Uncle Vernon.

"And I supposed a great muggle like yerself is going to stop them are yeh?"

"Muggle?" asked Harry I was still quietly brooding over what had recently been uncovered, too upset to say anything at the current moment.

"Non-magic folk. This boy and girl have had their names down ever since they were born, they're going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and they'll be under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks." Uncle Vernon was attempting to look courageous but his mask was faltering terribly.

I could hear mumbling and chewing in the background and turned around to see Dudley stuffing his face with the cake that Hagrid had made us.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me," Hagrid brought his umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley's fat bottoms, there was a flash of violet light and a sound like that of a firecracker and a sharp squeal, the next thing I saw was Dudley with his hands clasped firmly around his butt dancing on the spot and howling in pain, when he turned around a curly pigs tail was visible. I roared with 

laughter watching my cousin dancing but it was short lived as Uncle Vernon gave an evil glare at Hagrid and pulled his wife and son into the other room.

After they had left Hagrid turned to Harry and me.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said with a hint of regret in his voice. "Didn' work anyway was supposed to turn him into a pig. Suppose there wasn't much left ter be done he was so much like a pig anyway,"

Hagrid paused for a second to lay himself down on the broken sofa.

"Mind if you don't tell anyone at Hogwarts 'bout that strictly speaking im not supposed to do magic,"

"Okay," I said watching Hagrid intently.

He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.

"You two can sleep under that. Don't mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in the pockets,"

I smiled and lay down next to Harry on the floor before pulling the big coat over the both of us.

"Hagrid would you mind telling us why our names have been written down in the wizarding world?" I asked politely.HoH

Hagrid looked at us and paused.

"First things first Riley, just so you know not all wizards are good just like muggles. A couple of years back there was one who was as bad as they could get and his name was V--," Hagrid paused "His name was V--,"

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Harry asked

"No I don't know how to spell it," he paused again taking in a deep breath. "All right, Voldemort,"

"Voldemort," I repeated listening to the way it rolled off my tongue.

"Ah we don't mention his name, you-know-who. It was during dark times, dark times I say. Voldemort started to gather some followers brought em over to the dark side. Your parents were amazingly talented wizards; Head boy and girl in their time some even wondered why he hadn't already tried to recruit them I say they were too close to Dumbledore, you see Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort ever truly feared. Anyways, anyone who stood up to him ended up dead, your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Guess he just wanted them out of the way, less force for a rebellion, he turned up on Halloween night, and you two were only just one. Nobody lived, not one except for yous," he looked at Harry and me.

"He tried to kill us?" Harry asked trying to clarify I guess.

"Yes, haven't you ever wondered about that mark on your forehead. That ain't no ordinary cut, Harry or yours either Riley," I took the time to glance at the identical cut on Harrys' forehead to mine.

"A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse and an evil curse at that,"

Harry asked the question that I wanted the answer to but was unsure how to phrase it.

"What happened to Vo..I mean you-know-who?"

"Well some say he died, codswallop in my opinion. Nope I reckon he's still out there too tired to carry on. But one thing's certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you are famous, that's why everybody knows your names. You're the boy and girl who lived."


	3. Year 1 Chapter Two: Trip to Diagon Alley

I awoke the next morning but didn't open my eyes I could still see the remnants of my dream, Dudley dancing around with a pigtail. It was such a shame that I would have to wake up and face reality. I scrunched my eyes shut at the tapping noise and figured I should probably get up before Aunt Petunia gets impatient.

I heard Harry mumble something but didn't pay notice and sat up feeling something heavy fall onto my legs. I stood up quickly and looked at Harry clearly he had thought that the events of last night were a dream as well. I looked to the window seeing the source of the tapping noise, there was an owl with a rolled up piece of paper in his mouth. Harry walked over and jerked the window open allowing the owl to swoop in and drop the newspaper on Hagrid who didn't bother to wake up.

I watched as the owl flew down and attack Hagrids coat assuming that it wanted the dormice I tried to shoo it away.

"Hagrid," Harry said loudly "There's an owl,"

"Pay him," said Hagrid still half asleep.

"What?"

"He wants to be paid for delivering the paper, look in the pockets,"

I turned away from the sleeping giant and rummaged through the pockets finding a handful of very weird looking coins.

"Give him five knuts," said Hagrid

"Knuts?" I asked turning over a little bronze coin.

"The little bronze ones,"

"Ah,"

I counted out five of the little coins and put them in the pouch attached to the leg, which the owl had extended to me.

After the owl flew off Hagrid sat up and stretched.

"Best be off yeh two, lots ter do today, gotta get up to London and buy all your school stuff."

"Harry, how can we pay for that stuff?"

"Mmm, Hagrid," Harry asked "How are we to pay for all this we haven't any money,"

"Blimey Harry you don't think yeh parents would have left yeh with nothing now do yeh?"

That was the end of the conversation as Hagrid handed us each a sausage.

After the cold breakfast Hagrid picked up his coat and threw it on.

"Better get going," We stepped out of the little shack, the storm had cleared from last night and the ocean looked fairly calm.

I looked around for the boat Hagrid came in but there wasn't one.

"How ever did you get here Hagrid?"

"Well I used magic didn' I but I can't use it now I got yeh so were gonna have to row back,"

I nodded and hopped into the boat with Harry as Hagrid untied it.

The trip to London didn't take quiet as long as I anticipated and soon my feet skimmed the paved streets of the beautiful city.

"Can we get all we need in London Hagrid?" asked Harry as we rounded a corner, once again we were reading the list of the equipment we would need.

"If you know where to look,"

As my eyes skimmed over the part of the letter that mentioned pets they lit up.

"Ohh I have never owned a pet before I adore cats, what do you like in that list Harry?"

"I would prefer to have an owl; I have kind of been put of cats thanks to Mrs. Figgs,"

I laughed heartily at Harry.

Hagrid lead us into a small bar called the Leaky Cauldron and I noted the name for future reference.

When I entered the smell of alcohol blocked my senses.

"Ah! Hagrid, the usual I presume?" Ask the bartender

"No Thanks Tom, Im on official Hogwarts business. Just helping Harry and Riley here, buy their school supplies."

"Bless my soul. It's the Potters!"

At the barman's words the group of people in the pub went silent and looked at us, I felt like I was on show for all of them to see.

A strange man with long grey hair came up to us and shook Harry's hand before shaking mine.

"Welcome back, Mr., Ms. Potter. Welcome Back,"

A lady then took his hand.

"Doris Crockford Mr. Potter and you Ms. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"Thanks,"

"Harry, Riley Potter. Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you,"

Hagrid moved up beside us as I studied the man with the turban, he had a distinct smell of garlic on him.

"Well hello there professor didn't see you there," Hagrid paused "Harry, Riley this is Professor Quirrell, he'll be your defense against the dark arts teacher,"

"Nice to meet you," I said politely with a nod of my head while Harry held out his hand.

I noticed the Professor did not take Harrys hand but shied away from it.

"Frightfully fascinating subject. Not that you need it, eh, Potter?"

"Yes well, must be going now lots to buy,"

Hagrid place his palm in the square of my back and pushed so that I was heading out a door to the back of the pub.

"See I told you, you were famous,"

We were lead into a small room and Hagrid took out his Umbrella hitting a combination of bricks, which slid back to reveal an archway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley,"

The site before me was magical in itself, lots of strangely dressed people flocking to different stores with bats and owls and other creatures plopped around.

"First stop Gringotts the wizarding bank,"

I wished my neck would spin all the way around as I looked this way and that trying to take in every detail of the shops around me.

In front of us now was a snowy-white building that towered over the little shops although the building was slightly leaning it was defiantly magnificent.

Big bronze doors stopped anyone from seeing inside but I could just imagine.

Hagrid pushed open the first doors and I turned back to take a last glimpse at Diagon Alley and when I turned forward again there was another set of doors, this time silver in color and with words carefully engraved I read through them carefully.

 Enter, stranger, but take heed

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do no earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more then treasure there._

As I entered the main room of the bank I was very curious, there were many little creatures with ugly faces.

"Eh, what exactly are these things Hagrid," Asked Harry who seemed to share my astonishment.

"They're Goblins. Clever as they come Goblins are not the friendliest of creatures, best stick close," I moved closer to Hagrid at his words and I watched as Harry did the same.

We walked up to a bench at the end of the room and Hagrid who was the only one who could see over the bench took charge.

"Mr. Harry and Ms. Riley Potter wish to make a withdrawal,"

The goblin leaned forward over the bench and eyed Harry and myself; I felt entirely uncomfortable with his gaze and stepped back a little.

"And do Mr. Harry and Ms. Riley Potter have their Key?"

Hagrid nodded quickly. "Wait a minute, got it here somewhere,"

Hagrid ruffled around in his coat pockets and I shook my head. Hagrids rambling distracted the goblin so much that he took his eyes of me and leant back.

"Ha there's the little devil," Hagrid pulled a little gold key out of his pocket.

"Oh and there's something else as well." He paused and looked down at Harry and me.

"Professor Dumbledore gave me this, it's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which."

Hagrid handed over a letter to the goblin and the goblin took it nodding its sharp head.

"Very Well."

Another goblin lead us down to one of the doors off the hall, Griphook I learnt his name was held the door for us. I was expecting to see more dazzling colors and jewels but the thing I did not expect was for it to lead to an underground railway system. We all clambered into one of the carts which was a very difficult task considering Hagrids size – and zoomed off.

The cart ride was incredible the turns were sharp and speed was fast but finally it stopped out the front of a vault.

Griphook got out. "Vault six hundred and eighty seven," I followed him with Harry close behind and Hagrid taking up the rear.

"Lamp please," he said to Hagrid as he passed the lamp.

He walked the little distance to the door then swapped Hagrid for the key.

The vault opened with a creak and behind it I just couldn't believe it there was a small fortune in there.

"Woah,"

Hagrid helped me and Harry piled some of the money into a bag.

"The gold ones are galleons, Silvers are sickles and bronze are Knuts. There are seventeen sickles in a galleon and twenty-nine Knuts in a sickle. Easy enough to understand,"

We all clambered back into the cart and it took off again before stopping in front of yet another vault.

Griphook got out. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen,"

"What's in there Hagrid," I looked at my brother surprised by his stupidity.

"It's top secret Harry, why would he tell you?"

Harry shrugged at look to our giant friend.

"She's right can't tell you. Hogwarts business. Very Secret,"

Griphook told us to stand back and ran his nail along a track in the door, which opened. Hagrid stepped forward and took a grubby brown package out of the vault.

"Best not to mention this to anyone, alright?" I nodded and nudged Harry to do the same.

Once back out in Diagon Alley I truly felt alive, the bustling streets were more then my brain could handle.

"Might as well get your uniforms," said Hagrid tilting his head towards a shop. I read the sigh _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_.

"Um you two don't mind if I go back to the leaky cauldron for a pick me up do yeh? I hate those Gringotts carts,"

"Sure Hagrid, but we won't leave this shop without you so you better come back," I laughed and turned to Harry after he had left.

"Shall we?" I took one step in the door and all my nerves were gone.

"Hogwarts dears?" said Madam Malkin, she was a squat woman short and plump but had a nice essence about her.

I nodded. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact,"

She lead us to the back of the shop were another boy with a pale pointed face was standing being fitted for his robes. Madam Malkin stood me on a stool next to him and then Harry on the one next to me.

"Hello," said the boy "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," I said

"My fathers next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy, he didn't seem very interested in talking but continued anyways. "I think I'll drag them off later to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and smuggle it in somehow."

I looked at the boy, he seemed very proper and acted as if he got his way all the time and I assumed by his attitude that he did.

"Have _you _got your own broom," the question was more directed to Harry but I answered as well.

"No," I sounded like an echo of him.

"Either of you play Quidditch?"

I didn't know what on earth he was talking about but looked at him in a composed way.

"Nah,"

"I do, father says it's a crime if I don't get picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree," he paused and I thought about how conceded this boy really was.

"Know what house you'll be in yet?"

I looked at Harry and made a face before turning back and answering.

"No, im not sure," Harry trying to keep his composure nodded.

"Well no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin my whole family has been – imagine being put in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

"I don't know," I said while Harry just murmured.

"I say look at that man!" the boy exclaimed and I turned to look at where he was pointing just to smile at the view of Hagrid holding three melting ice-creams and grinning like a mad-man.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry. "He works at Hogwarts,"

"Oh," replied the boy suddenly losing interest. "I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant isn't he?

I replied this time before Harry could, sensing his anger.

"He's the Gamekeeper," what type of boy was this, he probably has servants to wave down and beckon around, and that pissed me off.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he is a sort of savage – lives in a hut in the school grounds and every once in a while gets drunk, tries to do magic and sets his bed on fire,"

"I think he is brilliant," I said smirking at the boy coldly.

"Do you?" he said stifled by my look, apparently no one had looked at him like this before. He continued "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

I looked away from his gaze and down to the floor.

"They're dead," Harry took over for me.

"Oh, Sorry," he didn't sound the least bit apologetic "but they were _our_ kind weren't they?"

I stayed silent.

"They were a witch and a wizard if that's what you mean,"

"I really don't think," but that's all I really caught of their conversation I tuned out thinking about the dreams I had with the green flashes and now I knew that they were real.

I only came back to reality when Madam Malkin told me I could leave; I stepped down from the stool and threw my hair over my shoulder to stare at the boy as he said his last words.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts then,"

I stepped out into the street and thanked Hagrid for the ice-cream he had gotten me and Harry both a chocolate and raspberry ice-cream with nuts and it was good.

The next few shops were mainly for books and quills, ink. I was fascinated by ink that changed color with your mood and decided that it was a must for Hogwarts as well as a stack of parchment that would become decorated at will.

As we were leaving I heard Harry ask.

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey Harry I keep forgetting how little yeh know – not knowing about Quidditch!"

I laughed a little.

"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry a little down heartened.

"Quidditch is our sport, kind of like how football is to a lot of muggles, it's just played up in the air on broomsticks with four balls – little hard to explain,"

I had a question buzzing around in my head.

"What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"There two of the school houses, there are four. Everyone says that Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers,"

"I bet im in Hufflepuff," Said Harry and I laughed.

"Better, Hufflepuff then Slytherin," said Hagrid.

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-know-who was one,"

All the other stops were for potion ingredients before finally I was really tired out.

"Just the wands left," Said Harry making Hagrid pause before pointing to a shop up further.

"A wand, well you want Ollivanders ain't no place better," I looked up and saw the giant sign that read Ollivanders the finest wands since 382 BC.

"You two run along there and wait I got one more thing I need to do,"

"Ok,"

As we entered I heard the door chime. The shop was very dusty and filled with piled boxes on every wall I walked up to the front counter and coughed.

"Hello," Harry was the first to make a noise but with no response I tried.

"Hello?"

A strange man slid into view on a ladder.

"Ah Mr. And Ms. Potter I wondered when I would be seeing you," he got down from the ladder and walked over to a shelf flicking through the boxes.

"It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were here buying their own wands,"

He walked over and took out a measuring tape that started measuring different parts of my body of its own accord.

"So you two which are you wand arms?"

Harry looked at me.

"We are both right handed, if that helps any?"

"Yes that's it hold them out,"

I held out my arm but he went to Harry first.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter and Ms. We use unicorns' hairs, phoenix feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizards' wand," Harry was being measured still but my tape measure had stopped and so I put my arm down.

"That will do," said Mr. Ollivander and the tape measure crumpled to the floor. There was a giant pile of wands next to Harry because Mr. Ollivander did not seem to be happy with any of the results. Finally he stopped and looked at us.

"I wonder," he said quietly grabbing another box from the shelf and taking out the nice dark colored wand.

"Holly and phoenix feather, elven inches," He passed the wand to Harry who waved it above his head swishing it down. Following the wand came a stream of red and gold sparks.

"Perfect," he turned from Harry to me. "Now Ms. Potter, I have something similar to your brothers and considering your likeness this may suit you well,"

I stood up from the chair and watched as he grabbed another box from the shelf.

"Ebony and phoenix feather, eleven inches," I felt the wand beneath my fingers and the black wood felt nice against my skin it seemed to warm my hand. I lifted the wand up and swished it diagonally through the air and a shot of black string followed it with a nice instrumental chime ringing in the background.

"Beautiful just beautiful," Mr. Ollivander smiled at me.

"But still very curious," I looked to Harry and placed the wand back in its box.

"Sir, I was wondering what is curious?"

Ollivanders gaze was hard but kind.

"I remember every wand I ever sold Ms. Potter, everyone. It so happens that the same phoenix gave the feathers for both your wands and gave just one other feather. It is very curious that you have been chosen by these two wands when their brother gave you, your scars."

I swallowed hard.

"Yes thirteen and a half inches, Yew. The wand chooses the wizard and I do believe that from you," he glanced at Harry "From both of you we can expect great things,"

We paid the money for our wands and I was still admiring the antiquity of the shop when Harry tapped me on the shoulder.

"Look,"

I turned around to face the window of the shop where Hagrid was standing with two cages in his hands one held a snowy white owl and in the other was a black, white and ginger kitten.

"Oh my gosh," I rushed out the door remembering to pick up my wand and other equipment before going out to see Hagrid.

"Hagrid, it is so adorable, male or female?"

"It's a she, they both are," he added to Harry.

"Im going to name her Rogue, oh thank you so much how can I repay you?"

"You don't hafta they're your birthday presents,"

I took the cage off Hagrid and hugged him tightly.

"Well thank you,"

"Riley speaking of Birthday gifts did you forget?"

"Oh no don't worry Harry I didn't forget I promise," I took a carefully wrapped present out of my back pocket and handed it to Harry.

"I got it with my last pay check its not much but hey it will have to do,"

Harry unwrapped the gift and opened it inside was a little glass ball with a picture of us inside it.

"Its beautiful thank you sis,"

"It's no problem,"

At the end of the day it was hard to keep my spirits high, I would be going back to the one place I hated where I wasn't know as anything more then Riley Potter the brat who ruined her Aunt and Uncles lives and I would have to leave Hagrid only to see him again in a new world that was completely new to me not to mention the trouble of fitting in.

I sighed and ate quietly while hearing parts of Harry and Hagrids conversation.

Hagrid led Harry and me back to the train station and put us on the train that would take us back to the Dursleys.

"Bye Hagrid I will see you in a month," I said as he handed me an envelope with our tickets to Hogwarts in them.

"First o' September – King's Cross – it's all on your tickets and any problem with the Dursleys you send me a letter with Hedwig she'll know where to find me,"

I watched out the window as the train pulled out of the station and whizzed me back to hell.

My last month with the Dursleys seemed to drag on and on. Dudley was too scared to be in the same room as me or Harry, we weren't being controlled either which was new considering Uncle Vernon's favorite past time was yelling at us. They didn't speak to us at all and most of the time the meals were horrible as Aunt Petunia was unwillingly to ask me for help.

Harry and I were invisible to them and although it stopped us from getting into trouble it did make life a little bit boring.

We stayed in our room mainly Harry talking to his owl and me reading the new school books trying to take in as much as possible while dangling a piece of string from my foot to entertain Rogue.

On the last day of August I decided to talk to Harry about getting a lift to King's Cross.

"Harry, how do you suppose we get to the station? To me it looks like we are going to have to ask Uncle Vernon."

And so we asked, I followed Harry down the stairs and into the living room where the three of them were sitting glued to their TV.

Harry coughed to alert them of our presence and Dudley ran screaming out of the room.

"Er...Uncle Vernon," Harry said and when he got no reply went to ask again but I stopped him.

"Uncle Vernon, Harry and I need a lift to King's Cross Station tomorrow so that we can catch the train to Hogwarts. Imagine nearly a whole year without us,"

There was a short grunt in response and I nodded to Harry with a smile.

"Thank you,"

We went to head back upstairs but I stopped walking when I heard Uncle Vernon.

"Funny way to get to a wizarding school, the train. Have all the magic carpets got punctures?" I snorted at his stupidity and just left the conversation. Once upstairs I decided to pack all my equipment in the trunk so that I wouldn't have to do it later; Harry was obviously still having a 

conversation downstairs with Uncle Vernon as he hadn't come up the stairs yet and so I tiled my books (the ones for school and a couple from the muggle world I hadn't yet read) in the trunk then placed my potions kit, quills, ink and other little things on top before folding my robes, socks and underwear and placing them on top.

By the time I had finished packing Harry was upstairs and packing his stuff.

"I wonder what Hogwarts is going to be like; I bet it is magical,"

"Yeah I guess," replied Harry.

I looked over at the clock and took off my glasses placing them gently on the side table.

"Night Harry,"

I pulled the covers over myself to shield my eyes from the light.

"Night Riley," Obviously Harry turned off the lights because a second later the room was in darkness.

I feel asleep peacefully dreaming of what Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry would be like.


	4. Year 1 Ch Three: Purple skies to school

I woke up the next morning and was surprised to see Harry already awake.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked peaceful and plus I couldn't get the bucket of water,"

I rolled my eyes at him and threw back the covers.

"Is that what you're wearing?" I asked passing a look to his jeans and top.

"Yeah wouldn't want to walk around King's Cross in my robes, it'd look a bit funny,"

"I guess," I went over to the one door cupboard and flipped through the hole.

"Since we aren't going to be with the Dursleys I can wear the clothes of Aunt Petunias I altered,"

Harry smirked at me when I turned around with a black spaghetti strap top that had many cuts, which I had sewn up, the whole effect was very trashy and I loved it.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Harry laughed knowing Aunt Petunia would freak if she saw me wearing that.

"I like it,"

I laughed and turned around to put on the top before pulling out some jeans that I had made holes in.

"And these," I said, "I was going for the trashy London look just couldn't get the chains,"

I put on the jeans and then double-checked that I had everything for Hogwarts.

"I can't wait,"

"Me either," Harry looked down at the floor where my little kitten was sitting.

"You need to put Rogue in her cage,"

"Yeah I know," I paused to grab the cage from the foot of my bed. "Come here Rogue,"

Once I had the kitten safety locked away I sat down again.

The Dursleys got up an hour after I did at 7; I helped Uncle Vernon pack our trunks in the car, which was exceedingly difficult.

"Blasted trunks get in," with a final shove they were locked securely in the boot of the car.

Dudley was poorly squeezed in between Harry and the door with me on the other side before we set off to London.

We got to King's Cross - around half past ten and Harry offered to go get two trolleys for our trunks and pets.

"Thanks Harry,"

I put my trunk on the trolley and then Rogue's cage on top of that.

"Lets go," The Dursleys follow Harry and I to platforms nine and ten.

"Well there you are. Platform nine and platform ten. Your platform doesn't seem to have been built yet, does it?"

"Have a nice term," said Uncle Vernon with a nasty smile.

I stood next to Harry as we watched the Dursleys drive away laughing.

"Harry there has to be a way," I said looking around.

"We are going to have to ask someone,"

"Ask someone? Harry are you mental what are the muggles going to think if we ask what platform the train to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry leaves from?"

Harry knew I was right but I knew that Harry was right we needed help getting to our train.

"Lets try and find some wizards," I said in a hushed tone.

I looked around searching for people who looked like they didn't belong but Harry decided to ask one of the guards.

I didn't listen to Harry's conversation because my eyes settled on a group of people who had trunks on trolleys just like ours.

"Harry," but my brother wasn't listening until he heard the elder woman say.

"-Packed with muggles of course-"

I followed after the group with Harry closely behind me.

The woman was holding the hand of a young girl and was surrounded by four boys.

"Mum can't I go?" said the little girl.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy you first,"

I watched as the eldest brother walked briskly towards the barrier between platforms but didn't see what happened due to a large group of tourists bustling their way onto a train.

"Damn it," I said under my breath.

"Fred, you next," said the woman.

"I'm not Fred, Im George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother," He then took off in a run over towards the barrier "Only joking I am Fred," – then he was gone.

The third brother followed after him and he took disappeared.

"Excuse me," I said due to my brothers' lack of voice.

"Hullo dears," said the woman turning around to face Harry and I. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's first time too," she pointed at the last of her sons, he was tall and lanky looking with freckles and the same fiery red hair as the others.

"Yes -," I paused at looked at the barrier "The thing is we don't know how to get onto the platform,"

Harry nodded behind me.

"Not to worry," she said "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten go on now better do it in a bit of a run if your nervous,"

"Good luck," said the girl next to her mother.

I nodded and looked back at Harry clearly I was going to have to go first.

I started off in a jog and headed directly towards the barrier without hesitation or slowing my pace I continued forward only to reveal to my eyes a platform with a scarlet steam engine waiting to leave the sign on it read Hogwarts Express. There were heaps of people on the platform with trunks and owls and cats and a whole manner of objects pushing their way onto the train I heard the sound of a trolley beside me and look back to see Harry just opening his eyes.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

He didn't respond but I knew he wasn't being rude just surprised.

"Come on lets get a seat,"

I pushed my trolley towards the train and dodged around people in the crowd, I walked along side the train peering in through the windows to find an empty compartment.

"Riley there is one up here," I looked ahead of me and sure enough there was Harry.

"Okay im coming," I sped up my pace to get to the compartment.

"Okay let's get these trunks on board," It was really easy to grab Hedwig and Rogue's cages and place them on the seats and then I returned to give Harry a hand with the trunks although I was a little late.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" It was the twins I had followed in through the barrier, they helped Harry with both of our trunks –getting them on the train and down to our compartment – then lifting them up into the racks.

"Thank you for that George," I said when the finished.

"How did you know I was George?" the boy was startled that I could pick the difference between the two.

"Lucky guess, I had a 50 chance of getting it right," I smiled at him side sweeping my hair out of my face.

George noticed.

"What's that?" he said pointing at my scar.

I looked at Harry and tried to cover it up but Fred had already made the connection.

"Blimey," he said "Are you?"

"She is but does that mean," George looked to Harry and squinted his eyes but due to the sweat Harry's hair was stuck together making his scar harder to hide.

"You are, aren't you?"

I tried playing dumb. "Am what?"

"The potters," the twins chorused

"Oh," said Harry as if he had only figured out what they meant, "Yes we are,"

They two boys were staring and I was started to get a little bit nervous but thankfully their mother called them away and they jumped off the train.

I sat against the window opposite my brother and stared at him he was looking at something outside the window.

"Harr," I was cut off

"Shs," I turned to look out the window and watched the red-haired family saying their goodbyes.

"Must be nice,"

I decided to listen to their conversation just like Harry was doing.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

I grabbed Harry and tried to make it look as if we were in conversation.

"You know that black-hair boy and the red-haired girl who were near us on the platform in the station? You know who they are?"

"Who?"

"Riley and Harry Potter,"

I listened quietly as the little girl spoke.

"Oh, mum can I go on the train and see them. Mum please?"

"You've seen them already Ginny and the poor things aren't some attractions you can stare at in a zoo. Are they really Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked them. George saw her scar. They are both there –like lighting,"

"Poor dears – no wonder they were alone, I wondered. She was ever so polite when she asked for assistance,"

I didn't bother listening to anymore and grabbed Rogue out of her cage; the door was closed so I sat her down gently on my lap.

"Do you think everyone is going to be this fascinated with us," Harry asked and I looked up from petting her.

"I believe so," I said with a smile. "Exciting isn't it?"

Harry just shook his head in amusement and looked back out the window.

"I wonder what our parents were like," that statement ended our conversation as we both drifted off into though.

The compartment door slid open and the youngest of the red-haired family entered.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked pointing next to me. "Everywhere else is full,"

"Go ahead," I said as Harry shook his head.

Everything was rather quiet until the twins entered again.

"Hey Ron," they said before Fred continued "Listen we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan got a giant tarantula down there,"

"Right," mumbled Ron

"Harry, Riley this is our brother Ron, thought we'd introduce him to you; well we better go, bye,"

"Bye," Harry and I chorused much like they had done earlier.

"Are you really the Potters?" Ron asked

We nodded.

"Wow, I thought it might've been one of Fred or Georges tricks. Have you really got the – you know," he paused and move closer to Harry and I, "scar,"

"Oh yeah," said Harry lifting up his hair while I on the other hand nodded and pulled my hair to the side.

"So that's where you-know-who,"

"Yes," answered Harry, I stayed quiet. "I can't remember it though, just a lot of green,"

I noted that Ron suddenly became quiet again probably worried about offending us and decided to make friendly conversation.

"Are all your family wizards?"

"Er – yes, I think so, I think mums got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him,"

Harry continued the conversation.

"So you must know loads of magic already,"

Ron shrugged.

"I heard that you have lived with muggles, what are they like?"

I looked over to Harry and thought it over...yes the Dursleys are terrible people but I didn't really want to let Ron think that of all muggles.

"Terrible," said Harry but I cut in.

"Well not all of them, it's just our Aunt and Uncle don't like this stuff,"

Harry then continued sending me a sharp glare.

"Wish I had three wizarding brothers,"

At this I sent him back a glare.

"Five," said Ron with a look of dread on his face "Im the sixth to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to,"

The conversation drifted onto other topics before Ron finally suggested trying some magic.

I watched in anticipation when the door slid open, a bushy haired girl was standing there she was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one?" She took a quick glance around the cabin and settled her eyes on Ron's wand.

"Oh are you doing magic? Well let's see then," She sat down next to me as sometime during the trip Ron ended up sitting next to Harry.

Ron stared at Harry and then cleared his throat.

"Sunshine daisies butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow,"

A sharp light hit the rat that was sitting in Ron's Bertie Botts every flavor beans container and he squealed but nothing major happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell," Said the girl looking over to Harry. "I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me," She pointed her wand at the tape holding Harrys' glasses together. "Oculus Reparo," The tape circulated then flicked off in a burst of smoke revealing Harrys' glasses to be completely repaired.

"Nobody in my families magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's one of the best schools of witchcraft 

there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough,"

She paused to take a breath as she had said the previous all very fast without a break.

"Jimminy Crickets you're Harry and Riley Potter," she said only just taking in our appearances and scars.

"I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" she glanced over a Ron who had just stuffed his face full of chocolate.

"Uhm...Ron...Ron Weasley,"

"Pleasure," she said before standing up and heading to the door.

"You three best change into robes I expect we'll be arriving soon,"

She turned to leave but it looked as if she thought better of it turning back around.

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there," she rubbed the side of her nose her full attention on Ron before looking back at me.

"Would you like me to show you to the toilets Riley?"

I stood up and nodded to her gratefully.

"Be back Harry, Ron."

I followed Hermione down the corridor of the train trying to make conversation.

"Thank you for this,"

"Oh it's no problem, have you learnt any magic yet I mean you probably know about as much as me huh?"

I chewed my lip "Yeah, I have read the books for school highlighted key passages that I think are important but that's about it,"

Hermione looked over at me "You highlighted passages too?"

"Yeah I find it easier to read kind of like study notes,"

Hermione smiled and opened a door.

"Here you are, I have to go finishing searching the train for Nevilles' toad but I do hope I see you again it would be nice to converse with you,"

I smiled and laughed a little before heading into the toilets to get changed.

The fabric of the robes felt nice on my skin and I looked into the mirror to admire how I appeared. My hair was in pigtails sitting either side of my neck and my green eyes shone brightly with enthusiasm.

"Riley this is your new start,"

As I exited the toilets I was pushed aside by a girl with short, shoulder length black hair she sneered at me and placed her make-up bag on the sink.

"Huh, amazing. For once gossip has informed me correctly,"

I turned to stare at the girl as she applied more lipstick than necessary before covering up her face in a powder that I had seen girls at school wear.

"Listen Riley you stay away from the boys, they're my territory,"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out this girl who wouldn't have been any older then me just admitted to being a whore.

"Right," was all I said as I walked back down the corridor.

I looked into other people's compartments as I strolled through the sections of the train back towards my own one.

"I didn't recognize you in the shop, im surprised with myself actually,"

I turned around when the male voice reached my ears.

"Oh, it's you," I identified the boy from Madam Malkins robe shop standing in front of me with a couple of bigger built guys behind him.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he extended his hand to me and I politely shook it.

"There is no need for you to introduce yourself Riley Potter. I know all about you," he gave me a quick up and down glance before smirking.

I looked back at him with a look of loathing and then smiled when his expression changed to that of confusion.

"See you around Draco," I said before stepping off and leaving him there trying to contemplate what meaning the look I gave him conveyed.

Before leaving earshot im sure one of the baboons behind him said "I think she likes you,"

I laughed out loud at this before finally reaching my destination.

When I entered the small space the boys were already changed and were talking about Ron's brothers.

"Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts. Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the muggles – someone tried to rob a high security vault,"

I looked at Ron dumbfounded.

"Serious?" I said before I could stop myself.

"What happened to them?" Harry asked after I blurted my question out.

"Nothing happened, that's why it is such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a really powerful dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. Course everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case you-know-who is behind it,"

I stared out the window as a prickle of fear stung my chest; every time someone said you-know-who it just increased a sense of apprehension around me, I was far more comfortable saying Voldemort.

I watched intently as Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch and I tried to pick up the rules by the little bits I heard every now and then but the truth was I wasn't listening, watching or even seeing my brother and new friend my mind was drifting off to the mysterious platinum blondie who could finally be given a name to face. Draco Malfoy. Something about him seemed odd to me and I was dying to know what drove my new found fascination.

It wasn't long before I could barely see in the purple tinged world outside my window only partially visible were trees and mountains that came and vanished quickly past the small porthole I had to view my new world.

As the train slowed down I pulled the sleeping Rogue from the corner of the luggage rack and put her lightly back into her cage making sure not to wake her.

A voice echoed through the train – We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes please leave your luggage on the train as it will be taken to school separately.

I looked to Rogue and a sense of loss fell over me I would have to leave her and even if only for a little bit I was upset.


	5. Year 1 Ch Four: The Greatest School

Alright no apologies, no excuses. I forgot, I'm lazy and i'm human so let my chapters do the grovelling for you :) Here three new chapters, Four Five and Six. Seven and Eight will be up Sunday or Monday.

Hope you guys don't hate me too much :) *sheepish smile* and i hope you are all well.

Thank you for taking the time to read :) Love you all.

---------------------

The train corridor was packed and so I grabbed both Harry and Ron's hands to keep from losing them. Harry travelled first dragging me in between the pushing people trying to reach the door and then Ron followed after me.

The train platform was tiny and dark and extremely cold as I felt the wind kiss my skin lightly.

There was only one light on the whole platform and it was moving a loud booming voice wavered on the wind.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry, Riley," I looked up at the big round face of Hagrid and smile.

"Never better Hagrid," He nodded then looked back over the platform.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The path that we were following was slippery and many of the students continuously stumbled the pathway was narrow and extremely steep so Harry, Ron and I kept our chain so that if one of us slipped the others could help out. I looked to either side and couldn't see anything it was amazingly dark and I assumed that there were thick bushes or trees clouding the view.

"Yeh'll get yer fir' sigh o' Hogwarts in a sec," said Hagrid from up the front as Ron lost his footing and tumbled slightly.

"Jus' 'roun this bend here."

Many of the students chorus an "ohhhh" but I simply stared it was better then I could have ever imagined it, more spectacular then the books described and by god it was breathtaking.

I looked around as the narrow path opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake and across lay the picture I had just seen. The windows were all lit and they sparkled brighter then the stars themselves shone in the sky.

"No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a set of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. I Followed Harry and Ron into a boat accompanied by Hermione who instantly took me up in a conversation about muggle literature.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid who took up a boat all by himself. "Right then FORWARD!"

The boats moved off across the smooth glassed surface that reflected the sky above.

I hushed Hermione as we neared the castle, straining my neck to stare up at the high towers

"Heads down!" Yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; and I bent my head with the others as we passed through a curtain of ivy that hid the wide opening in the cliff face. I looked around but soon found that it was too dark to see we had entered a little tunnel and it stayed dark until our boat hit an underground harbor at which I clumsily followed Harry out of the boat.

I stared around the cavern a bit before Harry shook me out of my trance.

"Come on Riley we are leaving,"

"Mk,"

I followed the group up a passageway in the rock before coming out onto a nice soft patch of grass right in the castles shadow.

The doors seemed to become bigger the more I stepped and my breathing became more rapid, I was nervous that was for sure and it only increased when Hagrid pounded his giant fist on the door three times.

I didn't notice at first but I had subconsciously moved closer to my brother and him to me.

The doors opened and a tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. I studied her face it looked very serious, strict and severe.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid Politely.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," She gave a sweeping glance over our group and then opened the doors wider. As I stepped into the entrance hall I admired the size, it was huge and there was nothing more to say.

The walls had flaming torches to light up the room and in the center of the room to the very back was a giant staircase. I followed the Professor across the stone floor and strained my ears to pick up any bits of the conversation I could hear from a room further up but the Professor stopped us just before the doors.

I looked around and the others were doing the same except if you read their expressions it was out of being nervous; me I was excited.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," I stopped looking around and turned to face the stern face of the Professor.

"Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. The four of them are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup."

"TREVOR!" The elderly witch looked down at the boy who I recognized as Neville pick up the toad and walk slowly back into the group.

"Sorry,"

I chuckled slightly under my breath and asked myself how the toad managed to get all the way up here?

"The sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily. I will return when we are ready for you," The professor left and once again I let my eyes wander.

"It's true then what they're saying on the train. Harry and Riley Potter have come to Hogwarts." When I heard his voice I turned around again to face him. Many of the people around us stared and others murmured.

"It's true so get used to it," I said to them never taking my eyes off Draco.

"We meet again Riley," he said to me casting me a sideways glance and a small smirk -that apparently sent many girls off into an imaginary world of them and Draco- but I merely shook my head.

Draco instantly wiped the smirk off his face and turned his head towards the two idiots I had seen him with on the train.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He stepped forward past me and to my brother who I remembered hadn't met Draco by name.

"And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Ron snorted a bit and I nearly hit him.

Draco turned his attention to the red haired boy.

"Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours." He took a breath, "Red hair and a hand-me-down-robe? You must be a Weasley,"

Ron took a short glance up and down trying to size Draco up but my voice stopped that.

"Right, 'cause you are so much better than him?" Draco turned his face sharply in my direction.

"You've got to learn that people can never form true relationships with someone because of their status, money or power. We form _true_ relationships with people because they're nice, funny, caring. These are qualities Ron possesses that you will probably never have," I finished my sentence and mimicked the smirk he gave me only a few minutes back.

He looked astounded at what I had said but quickly hid it and went back to talking to my brother.

"You'll find out some wizarding families **are** better than others." I noticed he put emphasis on the 'are' but didn't care.

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Draco Malfoy put out his hand to shake my brothers and I watched his hand intently, would Harry shake? I looked back up at my brother who was just about to speak.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Draco looked at my brother with a glare and I laughed silently as Professor McGonagall tapped Draco on the shoulder for him to move aside. Draco gave another quick look at me and then moved clear of the front.

"We're ready for you now. Please form a line and follow me." She turned around and headed towards the big doors behind her which opened without touch.

The group followed her into the hall and I gasped it was magnificent.

"Hermione that's the bewitched sky right?" I turned around to ask Hermione and she nodded.

I was mesmerized at the hall four tables were spread out with students filling up each one of them, they all wore different colors the first table wore green, the next blue then to the other side red and yellow.

I looked up at the table at the back and realized at once that it was a teachers table.

Professor McGonagall stepped up on a platform next to a stool which homed a rather old and grubby looking hat.

"Will you wait along here, please?"

She turned to stare at the hat and as I looked around I noticed that most of the hall was too so I decided to be a sheep and stare along with them.

I watched as the hat twitched and I had to blink to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

But if this was my mind playing tricks it wasn't just on my eyes a moment later the hat began to sing:

_'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black._

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can top them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor _

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

The hall erupted into applause and I went along with them trying to memorize the song.

I heard Ron whisper something to Harry about wrestling a troll but I didn't bother to listen I was focused on figuring out which house I belonged in.

Ravenclaw didn't sound so bad where intelligence brewed but Gryffindor seemed awful true for I was brave most of the time.

"Now before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words,"

Professor McGonagall stepped off to the side and a very old looking wizard who sat in a grand chair stood up.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds for everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

At these words I looked at Harry and Ron making a note that if I ever wanted to die that there would be my start.

"Thank you," The Professor sat down and I looked at Hermione now who looked back at me and shrugged.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward again and unrolled a bit of parchment.

"When I call your name you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Hannah Abbott,"

The girl who Hermione had entered with walked forward and I wished her luck as I watched her blonde hair bounce merrily on either side of her neck.

She looked up as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and I watched as the hat fell all the way down to cover her eyes.

Hannah's hands were wringing themselves and her feet were swinging back and forth – there was a moment's pause before the hat shouted out its answer. "HUFFLEPUFF,"

There was a loud commotion from the table on my right and I looked over as they all cheered and clapped as Hannah bounded off to sit down.

"Susan Bones," another of the girls Hermione had become close with walked forward I wish her luck as well and watched her sit down.

"HUFFLEPUFF," shouted the hat again and I watched as Susan scrambled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Terry Boot,"

"RAVENCLAW,"

The table second from the left clapped and I turned my attention as Terry walked over to them.

Many of the current Raveclaws got up to shake hands with him.

I watched Mandy Brocklehurst travel over to Ravenclaw as well and waited patiently for my turn.

Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor and I watched as Fred and George cheered and hooted at her as she sat down.

Millicent Bulstrode a rather nasty looking piece of work ended up in Slytherin.

I ended up tuning out and if you haven't already figured I do that a lot.

I continued looking around the hall, studying the different people that had made their way to this school.

"Hermione Granger," this one snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Good luck Hermione," I whispered as she walked forward steadily.

I watched as she turned around slowly and sat down on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, I heard the hat mumble a little bit and then "GRYFDINDOR,"

Hermione looked pleased and relieved and I clapped as she skipped over to the Gryffindor table.

Once again I zoned out hearing random names like Neville Longbottom who I did look up at only to see that he had ran off with the hat still on his head.

I looked up only once more when I heard the familiar name. "Draco Malfoy,"

I watched as Draco moved forward almost in slow motion and sat down on the chair his usual smirk plastered on his face.

The hat didn't even need to touch his head before screaming out "Slytherin,"

I tuned out again with a sigh wondering what drew my attention to him.

I looked at Harry as a pair of twin girls went up starting with the alphabetical leader.

"Looks like you'll be up first Harry,"

He looked at me and weakly smiled. "Brilliant," I kept smiling at my brother but he wasn't looking at me his attention was drawn to a man in the corner of the teachers table staring intently at him.

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked quietly as one of the twins was sent to Ravenclaw and the other Gryffindor.

Harry touched his scar at that moment and I looked over at the man. He stared back at me and then I felt my scar burn and had to put my hand to it.

"What was that?" I asked Harry refusing to look any longer at that teacher.

"It has something to do with him," I nodded but put the thought to the back of my mind since Professor McGonagall had already called out Harrys' name.

"Harry Potter,"

The hall went deathly quiet and I watched as Professor Dumbledore slid forward in his seat to get a better view I tried to keep myself composed as no one was staring at me only Harry as he walked forward. I watched as the hat slid down his face. I watched Harrys' mouth he kept saying over and over again that he didn't want to be in Slytherin and I smiled at that thought.

"GRYFFINDOR,"

I smiled brightly at Harry and he returned it as he walked over to the Gryffindor table I noticed that his cheer was tremendously loud.

I watched as many of the people tried to shake his hand and the Weasley twins started chanting 'We got Potter,'

I was calming myself down as the hall settled.

"Riley Potter,"

Once again the hall went quiet and I was quite surprised that they didn't realize if Harry was coming here then of course his sister was.

I stepped forward with confidence and turned around to face the hall my smile beaming on my face before I sat down. I felt the hat slide onto my head but it did not cover my eyes. I heard a voice that echoed in my ears.

"The other Potter hmmm, your brother was rather difficult to place so I would assume you to be as well. You have a tremendous mind Ravenclaw would be honored to have you but I see you are extremely brave perfect material for Gryffindor then there is this evil part of you a part that loves playing tricks, getting revenge."

I looked over the tables and spoke to the hat.

"Please I want to be with my brother, I know that I would do well in Ravenclaw but I want to be with my brother. Please?"

The hat started speaking again.

"You are very courageous like your brother you know to actually put forth your views so it better be,"

I watched the hall with a smile.

"GRYFFINDOR,"

I bent my head sideways for Professor McGonagall to remove the hat and then stood up to head to my house table.

Many people cheered for me I looked around and the room was thundering with applause just like it had for Harry.

As I reached the table I shook hands with people and listened to the twins chant a new phrase.

"We have the potters,"

I laughed a little and sat down next to Hermione.

"Congratulations Riley," said Harry as he reached over the table.

"Yes congratulations little brother," I replied as I grabbed his hand.

I watched the last of the students become sorted and then it was Rons turn.

"Come on Ron,"

Ron walked up to the stool and sat down and less then a minute later Ron was walking steadily towards the Gryffindor table.

I clapped loudly and smiled at Ron as he sat down next to Harry, his brothers hounding him.

I looked down at my plate, I was used to not eating so I wasn't exactly starving but yes the thought of food did make my mouth water.

"Before you dig in to the wonderful feast I would like to say a few evening words that we can eat to," I looked up at the Headmaster again.

"These words are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you,"

I clapped and looked over to Hermione.

"I wonder if he isn't just the littlest bit insane," I said to her.

But Percy the eldest of Rons' brothers replied for me.

"He is a genius, one of the best wizards there is but yes a little bit on the crazy side, even I must admit," I laughed at Percy's' response.

"Would you like some potatoes Harry, Riley?" I looked down and my eyes widened the table had been filled with food it was truly amazing.

"Yes please," I held up my plate for Percy to add potatoes and then decided to grab a little bit of nearly everything.

I started eating when I overheard a bit of Harrys' conversation with Percy.

"Professor Snape," I repeated.

I looked at Harry and then went back to eating.

Rons' scream made me look up and I was surprised to see a ghost sticking his head up through the table in the middle of the chicken drumsticks.

"Hello," the ghost said and then turned to Ron "How are you?"

"Welcome to Gryffindor," I felt a cold breeze and looked around many other ghost decided to come out through the walls the table the floor.

"Hello sir. Nicholas have a nice summer?" Percy asked and I as well as continuing to eat listened."Dismal. Once again, my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied."

The ghost went to float off by Ron's loud voice boomed.

"I know who you are, you're nearly headless nick,"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind,"

A thought occurred to me but Hermione voiced it.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," said Nick as he removed one half of his head which swung downwards to his shoulder like on a hinge.

"Ugh," I put down my fork and pushed my plate away.

"Well new Gryffindors I hope you are going to help us win the house cup this year. Gryffindor has never gone so long without winning; Slytherin has won it six years in a row. The Bloody baron is becoming unbearable – he is the Slytherin house ghost,"

I decided that after the little show I wouldn't continue to eat and I had already eaten quite enough to satisfy my hunger.

"So Harry you ready to start the year?"

"Yeah,"

I smiled at my brother and looked around this was so much nicer then being at home making dinner for the Dursleys. I laughed.

"Harry guess what, I didn't make dinner for the Dursleys,"

Harry looked at me and then started laughing as well.

"I wonder what they're eating right now,"

I listened sleepily as Hermione and Percy talked about lessons and other important things but I was really too tired to take anything in.

At the end of the magnificent feast the first years were asked to follow Percy up the stairs to the common room

"Gryffindor common room this way," There were many passageways that Percy lead us up and I kept trying to memorize all of them, a difficult task in itself but even harder still when you are tired, trying to listen to the portraits that hung on the walls which continuously moved and whispered not to mention that I had Hermione in my ear. Hermione was a nice enough person in my opinion but a little loud and a bit of a know-it-all still I didn't blame her she wanted to prove her worth here just the same as I did.

I yawned sleepily and failed to notice that our line had stopped making me walk straight into the back of a girl with blonde and light brown hair.

"Oh I'm sorry,"

The girl turned around and I could clearly see her blue eyes.

"It's alright Riley, just try not to make a habit of it alright," she winked at me and turned around.

I looked up at the ceiling in front of me and watched as a bundle of walking sticks decided to throw themselves at Percy as he stepped forward.

"Peeves – make off with you or I'll tell the bloody baron,"

A rather loud colored poltergeist floated into view flying over our group and dropping the walking sticks on Nevilles head.

"Ouch," I whispered but a chuckle over powered my voice.

"Would you laugh if it got dropped on you?" I asked the girl in front of me.

She turned around again. "You know what I probably would," she smiled and put out her hand. "Rune Jackson at your service," I laughed.

"I hope we can talk again it has been an interesting conversation Rune,"

The group had started walking again and so I followed.

"I really don't like that girl," said Hermione as she stepped into stride with me.

"Why not?"

"She called me a book freak,"

I laughed slightly. "Sorry about that Hermione, I didn't mean any offense. Maybe you could give her a second chance?"

"Yeah I suppose I could,"

I looked towards the very end of the corridor where a giant portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress hung.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy replied and I noted this so that I wouldn't get stranded.

The fat lady nodded at Percy and then the whole portrait swung itself inwards to reveal a doorway.

I followed Rune and Harry who were in front of me into a small room though it was bigger then my bedroom at the Dursleys.

"This is the Griffindor common room,"

The common room was decorated in scarlet and gold, there were cozy and squishy looking chairs as well as tables placed around and a couch rested in front of a fireplace.

The girls dormitories were through a door on the right and I entered it straight away I climbed the stairs there were a few landings off the stairs but each one had a different sign the first was 4th years then 3rd and 2nd directly after the seconds there was the 1st I stepped onto the landing and noticed four doors.

One had the words bathroom written across it while the other three had names. The first two each had five names engraved and the ten girls who stood behind Hermione Rune Lavender and me entered these.

"I guess we will be rooming together then,"

Sure enough the last door had in order Hermione Lavender Rune and Riley engraved.

I pushed open the door and stepped inside. There were four beds that had bed curtains that went all the way around to hide the sleeping occupant from sight. Rogue was sleeping snuggly on the bed farthest from the door and I realized that my entire luggage had been brought up.

"Well I'm rather tired I shall see you in the morning,"

I changed into my pajamas, nice black silk pants with a matching top that had a silver skull printed on it.

I fell asleep nearly instantly but before my mind slipped from my conscious state I distinctly heard Lavenders' shrill voice.

"We have our own bathroom,"


	6. Year 1 Ch Five: Take a picture? Ugh!

See i keep my promises.

xx Ashiie

-------

I awoke early; I was used to that considering that I had to make breakfast for the Dursleys. I turned over and looked at my clock only to realize that it didn't work at Hogwarts. I pulled back my curtains and looked over to Runes side table her clock read 5.30.

No one would be up this early I thought so I decided to make use of the free time and get washed up and ready.

I turned on the shower and pulled out one of my own black towels that I had packed. The water felt heavenly as it rushed down my back.

I looked into the mirror and shook my head at the image.

"Maybe I could test out one of the spells I read about in that teenager witch magazine. Spell of the week I think,"

The spell was supposed to curl your hair and so I focused on the image of me with neat even curls that framed my face.

"Tredundo," I opened my eyes slowly praying that my attempt was successful only to find that it was.

My hair was now curled nicely; to finish my hair I put a skull clip in the side of the fringe back unfortunately revealing that horrid scar.

I chucked on my clothes and straightened my tie in the mirror altogether I looked rather decent, you see I was never told I was pretty so I never claimed to be though most people thought I was being rather modest.

I took out some rose gloss from my shoulder bag and applied it to my lips.

"Perfect," I walked out of the bathroom only half an hour later to find Hermione up and about waiting to have her shower.

"All yours 'mione,"

She smiled gratefully and walked in.

I pet Rogue lightly and set out my books before realizing that I had no idea what subjects I had today.

"You wondering what you have?"

I looked over towards the bed next to me; Rune was lying there awake staring at the ceiling.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Ah woke up not too long after you got in the bathroom I'd assume,"

"Yeah do you know when we get given our...um...timetables?"

"They came by owl late last night, but you were already asleep," Rune handed me over a slip of paper.

"Monday I have, Double Transfiguration, Double Potions Herbology and Charms,"

Rune laughed.

"You have the same as me,"

Rune and myself headed down to breakfast together, we were talking rather quickly about music.

Rune was a pureblooded witch but her family had a taste for muggle music, clothing and other hobbies.

"Well I do like the new punk music that has recently come out,"

"Yeah that's not bad,"

"Want to come and sit with Harry and Ron, he isn't mean or anything,"

"Sure,"

We headed over to two spare seats in front of Harry and Ron but upon reaching them I was stopped by an eyeful of blonde.

"Hello Riley darling, you are looking radiant today. I don't know why you are bothering to sit with such common people and really the mud-blood. But I shall ignore the last few remarks and these minor mistakes I mean you really haven't been involved in magic at all so you aren't to know,"

I looked at Draco Malfoy standing in front of me, I could clearly see that his intentions were good and that he really had a crush on me but the way he spoke of my friends was unbelievable.

"Im sorry Draco _darling_, but I have already made plans with these _common_ people as you say and I do think that I would prefer to be in the company of people with manners,"

Rune laughed from beside me, which I had figured by now she really enjoyed doing.

I went to sit down but Draco grabbed my arm.

"I don't think you know whom you're talking to,"

"Don't you dare touch me **Draco**," I emphasized his name to piss him off. "and I know to whom I am speaking with...im speaking with a boy who has a pole stuck up his arse, clearly has money that he can just flaunt around, whose daddy buys him whatever he wants at his beckon, whose mummy obviously spoils and cherishes him far too much as he thinks he can just get whatever he wants. I believe I am talking to someone who has an ego the size of London, who thinks by flashing a artificial smile or smirk in my direction would have me wooing over him like such brainless girls have probably done in the past and will unfortunately continue to in the future and finally I think im talking to a rude and despite how much money he owns or how high his stature is, is a low-life piece of scum not worthy to clean to my boot,"

Draco stared at me as I wrenched my arm out of his tight grip and sat down in front of my brother with Rune in toe.

"That was brilliant," said Ron from across the plate of pancakes that I had just taken my breakfast from.

"Not really. He really needed to be told off," I watched out of the corner of my eye as Draco walked well sulked over to the Slytherin table with his goons following.

"I wonder what mindless dribble he will tell them?" I said as Draco waved his arms around re-telling a probably much different story.

Fred and George walked over from a few seats up.

"Nice going Riley, never have I seen a wounded Malfoy before,"

I laughed.

"He needs to learn some manners,"

As I walked from the great hall I was vaguely aware of whispers and glances that were being made all around me.

"Oh woah that's Riley right, man she is gorgeous,"

"That's the famous girl-who-lived."

"I wonder if she remembers anything."

"I heard she told off Malfoy this morning,"

"I wonder if she'd go out with me,"

"Fiery temper that one,"

I stopped in the middle of the hall and turned around to the bunch of guys following me, they were from assorted houses and from both first, second and third year.

"If you want to say something then please just ask im not some bloody attraction at the circus or zoo and stop staring it is awkward, besides taking a picture lasts longer," I paused to take in a breath and glare at Harry who was smiling at me.

"No I don't remember anything, no I wont go out with you, yes I told Malfoy off this morning because he was treating me like dirt and if you would like to talk to me as a person I will be quite happy to oblige,"

I blinked suddenly due to a flash of bright light somewhere behind the pack.

"When I said take a picture I was not being literal,"

I sighed, rubbed my eyes and headed off after Hermione who as well as Harry and the other Gryffindor first years had the same class.

I memorized the route to the Transfiguration room by sketching a small map in my note book that I kept on me at all times, I sat down in my seat with Rune on my right with Hermione sitting in front of me and Draco to my left.

Professor McGonagall was sitting on the front desk as a cat and had asked us to copy down the rules she had written up on the board.

I looked around the room as I put my quill in the ink pot to refill and noticed with a hint of distress that neither Harry not Ron had turned up for class yet.

Just as I put my quill on my paper I heard the big bulky door from behind me open and close.

I turned to stare at my brother and friend and shook my head hoping they wouldn't say anything stupid.

The pair rushed forward and I continued writing listening to their footsteps.

"Made it!" I heard Ron speak out. "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagalls' face if we were late?"

I whispered quietly to Rune. "It might look a little like that," I pointed to our Professor who had just turned back into a human.

"That was bloody brilliant!" I smiled but kept my head low to the parchment.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley," she paused and I chanced a glimpse up at her. "Perhaps it would be better if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time," I giggled but stopped myself as I caught eyes with Harry.

"We got lost," my brother said.

"Then perhaps a map, I trust you don't need one to find your seats,"

She resumed her place at the front of the room and cleared her throat to get our attention.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she spoke. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She then transformed her desk into a pig and back again.

Rune nodded slightly before looking at me.

"Bet that would come in handy, we could change Mr. Blondie over there into a weasel,"

"Please copy down these notes before we begin. After this we shall attempt changing matchsticks into needles,"

The notes were complicated to understand but easy enough to write, it was mainly warnings and reminders on the way to hold your wand or how important pronunciation was when transforming objects one of the funnier warnings was that things could get stuck half way if our incantation did not go to plan.

I took me a few goes to master the wand technique and phrase but after that I had to concentrate on the actual transformation of the match.

Towards the end of the class I had managed to make the match smooth and white without the red bulging end.

"Any luck Rune?"

"Nah, transfiguration isn't really my interest, its charms that has me going,"

By the end both Hermione and I had made great improvements to our matches both looking fairly identical with the silver coloring pointed ends and smooth surfaces.

Professor McGonagall showed the class proudly and smiled offering Gryffindor 20 points for our combined success.

Hermione, Rune and I walked next to each other towards potions.

"Well I really didn't find it all that difficult would you like some help next time Rune?"

"Yeah you two goody goodies. You should cut off some of your brains and give them to me,"

"Sit together?"

"Sure."

We all huddled around a cauldron next to Harry and Ron.

"Good thing you aren't late to this class huh?" I said nudging Harry.

"Yeah Professor McGonagall sure is strict,"

"Not if you get on her good side Ron,"

The door to the Potions lab opened and I turned to watch as the Professor entered.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." As he finished his sentence he folding his arms and stood leaving on the desk up the front.

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame brew glory and even put a stopper in death." I heard scratching coming from somewhere close and looked over to see Harry writing down what Professor Snape was saying, good thinking on his part for the very least but I doubted that this professor would congratulate Harry on his initiative. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention"

Hermione nudged Harry slightly and nodded towards Snape.

I just shook my head.

"Mr. Potter," he then turned his head to me "and Ms. Potter. Our new celebrities. Mr. Potter, tell me what would I get if I added toot of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I thought it over, simple yes if you had pre-read the material which I knew for a fact Harry had not. I put my hand up and moments later Hermiones hand shot up we turned and smiled at each other.

Harry exchanged glances with both me and Hermione hoping we'd give up the answer I tried briefly by pretending to be asleep but he didn't get the idea.

"You don't know? Well let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Once again both Hermione and my own hand shot up into the air. Harry tried to make sense of my gestures I pointed to my stomach and mouthed the word goat but once again the message was met with a blank mind.

"I don't know, sir,"

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

My hand shot up yet again though I doubted by now he would chose for me to answer his questions as it was clear he only really wanted to embarrass my brother.

I didn't bother to try to tell him this time I just let it go.

"I don't know, sir."

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

I looked at the professor and put my hand up in the air once more but whether he chose me to speak or not was not on my mind.

"Tell me professor do you get pleasure out of seeing my brother embarrass himself? If I asked anyone in this classroom where Harry and myself have been living before we were introduced into the world of wizards im sure they would all be able to tell you that we were in the unfit hands of muggles. Tell me sir because now I have a question for you; How many muggles would you say know you can find a bezoar in a goats stomach? Wait, how many muggles in general would know what a bezoar is? How would you expect my brother to know these answers when we have both been cut off from this world? Also for your information it is not a fame that one would wish apon oneself and just because we are famous does not impact on our capability, intelligence nor does that it mean that we are highly skilled it simply means that this world refuses to leave us alone,"

The professor looked me in the eye, his stare was scary no wait terrifying but I wasn't going to back down.

"15 points from Gryffindor for your insolence,"

"Today you will learn a basic antidote; the ingredients and instructions are on the board copy them down and get to work," he paused. "You will work in pairs; you may choose your own partner bar one person. Ms. Potter you will come up the front and work with Mr. Malfoy,"

I looked at the teacher but with a groan of dislike stood up and walked over to the front table where Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting.

"Start,"

Professor Snape saw it fit to criticize everything that nearly everyone in the classroom was doing besides Draco.

"Ms. Potter what are you doing those are chopped way too thick," he remarked as he passed.

"Nice job with the fire Mr. Malfoy,"

Draco turned and smirked at me which I returned with sarcasm.

"You know this would be a lot quicker if we added a catalyst to speed it up. You know Draco I think a cup of Honeysuckle would do it nicely,"

Draco looked at me then back to the potion before shaking his head.

"No we stick to the board,"

I bit the inside of my bottom lip and sighed.

"Draco," Goyle called him over and while he wasn't looking I added in my special touch.

"Time is up!" Professor Snape said. "The potion should be a mild green,"

I looked around the room Rune and Hermiones potion was a light green but a little too dark and Harry and Rons ended up emerald green, I looked back at the potion I had created with Draco and noted that it was a really nice shade of mild green.

"Terrible Mr. Longbottom what have you done?"

I looked over at Nevilles cauldron that was bubbling a bright purple.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Potter," Professor Snape looked down at the potion. "You've made the potion perfectly, although based on my assumption you did not stick to my formula. What was it that you added exactly Ms. Potter?"

I looked up at the potions master.

"Half a cup of Honeysuckle, Sir. It acts as a catalyst and speeds up the process,"

"Failing to stick to the formula is a fail on your part Ms. Potter. You pass Mr. Malfoy,"

"But wait the potion is perfect you said so yourself isn't it good that I could make it without following instructions,"

"Rules are set to be followed, instructions are not written up on the board because I enjoy it, use them next time,"

"Yes, sir,"

I left the potions room with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rune but stopped realizing I was missing my notebook.

"I'll catch up,"

As I walked back I was lost in my own world.

"You need something Ms. Potter?" Professor Snape asked as I re-entered the classroom. I looked around not many people remained, Neville was cleaning up his cauldron and Draco was talking with his goons.

"Draco you didn't see a book here did you?"

I looked underneath the table at which I was sitting at.

"You mean this," my book was waved in my face and I got up to grab it forgetting the table was there and hit my head hard nearly toppling myself over but before I could fall Draco grabbed me.

"Thanks, can I have my book back please?"

"Yeah sure," I took my book and went to leave but his voice called me back.

"I talked to Professor Snape he said that he will pass you. How did you know to add the Honeysuckle?"

"It was just a hunch but my guesses are usually correct. Thank you for talking to him for me and thank you for watching my book,"

I bowed my head a little.

"You may be kinder then I gave you credit for, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be I have a rep to keep up. You sure you aren't wooing over me?" he smirked.

"The day you would put aside your rep as the big tough rich kid who is better than everyone else just so that you could show me how much I mean to you is the only day I would be wooed by you Draco. I'm sorry," I shrugged and walked out of the potions classroom and on to lunch.


	7. Year 1 Ch Six: Dreamless Aficionado

Only got my exams left you avid readers of mine and then i have four months off. In that time i'll be able to post a heap more of my fanfictions starting with this one. :P enjoy

_______________

I sat down with Rune, Harry and Ron. Hermione was avoiding us a little to study.

"There will be time enough to study Hermione come sit and talk with us,"

"No I need to prepare myself for next class,"

"Ok then,"

I went back to conversing with Rune.

"Do you have any siblings then?"

"Yeah; I have an older brother and a younger sister,"

"Really does he go here?"

"Yeah um see that guy with the blue hair over at Ravenclaw table that's him, name's Wolfe,"

I looked over at the table and scanned it for the blue haired boy; he looked about a year older.

"How much older is he?"

"Hey no cracking onto my brother Ms. Popular,"

"No I didn't mean it like that. Hey im not popular,"

"In answer to the first question he is in second year, one year older than us. And if you aren't popular why are there guys staring at you from every bloody corner of this hall?"

I looked around she was right.

"That's just because im the famous Riley Potter Rune, don't get ahead of yourself,"

Our conversation was haltered when Seamus blew up a goblet of water.

The week went along similar in occurrence to my first day.

Professor Flitwick a very short man was teaching us how to levitate things but of course it was in steps.

The first week we would be learning the wand movement.

"Swish and Flick," I repeated.

Defense against the dark arts was an absolute joke Professor Quirrell's classroom smelled of garlic which was rumored to keep away a vengeful vampire.

The week went quite quickly actually and everything was perfectly wonderful.

I awoke on Friday morning at five thirty as usual and had my nice shower over the week I had managed to perfect not only the curling spell but a straightening spell as well but today I was going to do my hair muggle style.

I took the sides of my hair not including my fringe and entwined a piece of gold string in a plait with them tying the ends back to give me a sort of crown.

At breakfast I didn't bother paying attention to Malfoys jeers from across the room, I still couldn't figure out what I liked so much about him but there definitely was some attraction on my behalf.

"Riley there's a package for you,"

I looked up from my eggs and traced my eyes over the package in front of me delivered by a very dusty looking school owl.

"Oh, thank you," I said taking the letter and package from the owl and offering him a bit of eggs. "Here you go,"

I gave some of my scraps to the owl as a thank you before it took flight.

"Riley," Harry interrupted me before I got to open my package. "Hagrid wants to meet with us this afternoon,"

"Oh can I come," asked Ron.

"Sure,"

"Oh I would love to come," said Rune.

"Yeah ok,"

"Hey look, Nevilles' got a Remembrall"

I looked up at Dean and then to Neville who was across the table.

"I've read about those. If the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something," As Hermione finished her explanation the smoke in the glass ball turned red.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten,"

I laughed along with Rune as Neville scratched his head.

I looked back at the package; it could wait until later to be opened before I headed off to class with Rune.

The History of Magic Class had another long and boring lecture thanks to one of Dracos' idiot questions.

"Hey Riley you never opened that package at breakfast," Rune said.

Professor Binns never paid much attention to the class and due to this fact we usually misbehaved I took notes casually and jotted down important dates every-so-often but the subject was basically a free period.

"Yeah I didn't, did I?"

I looked around the classroom to make sure no one was watching, I had no idea what was in this package but I was sure I didn't want everyone knowing.

None of the Gryffindors were paying any attention other then Rune so I decided to sweep my eyes over to where the Slytherins were sitting; my eyes glimpsed another pair, a pair of blue eyes that happened to be staring right at me.

Draco was staring at me and as our eyes locked he became aware that I was staring at him. His eyes moved from my eyes to the parcel in my hands and then back to me before he started talking to Crabbe once more.

"Well go on open it,"

I peeled off the first layer of the brown wrapping to find a letter snug in between the two layers.

"It has your name on it; at least we know it isn't a wrong address. Not that we get many of those,"

I nodded at Rune and then turned over the letter, breaking open the seal I placed the envelope back on the desk and unfolded the letter.

The writing was in emerald ink and scribbled cursive.

Dear Riley,

I hope this gift finds you well. Think of it as a token of affection.

You are an extremely pretty and talented witch. I hope to see and hear more of you.

Dreamless Aficionado

I stared at the letter.

"Woah you have a secret admirer and it's only the first week,"

"I guess I do,"

"Now lets' open this package,"

I quickly unwrapped the package and let the contents spill over the desk.

In the pile there were many sweets; every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, licorice wands and flavor changer lollipops along with these sweets was an emerald hair clip I picked it up and turned it over in my hands it was a simple design just a rectangle piece of emerald wood but there were jade stones added to it making an infinity loop.

"Woah that's gorgeous and it will bring out your eyes nicely,"

"Could you put it in for me Rune, just grab a little bit of the loose hair and clip it around please?"

"Sure,"

I turned around so that Rune could place the hairclip securely in my hair.

"Do you think I could help you eat some of these sweets?"

Rune was always thinking with her stomach.

"Sure go ahead,"

We spent the rest of History of Magic eating my secret admirers' gifts and talking about possibilities of who it may be.

"Well it could be that guy from Ravenclaw, what's his name?"

"I don't know any guys from Ravenclaw Rune you're just making stuff up now,"

As we exited the classroom I chanced a look back at Draco who was smiling at me, not smirking actually smiling; I smiled back and headed out the door.

The last class before I could leave for lunch was flying class with Madam Hooch.

All the Gryffindor first years as well as the Slytherins were lined up out on the field.

"This should be fun right Riley,"

I looked to Rune.

"Yeah heaps of fun. I'd love to fly,"

"What were you staring at before?"

Rune followed my eye line and nearly choked directly across from us stood Draco Malfoy.

"He always finds some way to be near you,"

I pretended not to hear this last comment and instead turned my attention to Madam Hooch.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," I chorused along with the others.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone who is right handed step up to the left side of your broomstick for those who are left handed step up to the right. Stick your right or left hand over the broom and say 'Up'."

Harry was the first to say the words and I watched as his broom instantly reacted sending itself flying upward into his hand like metal to a magnet.

"Up," I said it after him and my broom did exactly the same thing.

I could feel the broom shaking underneath my grip it was eager to fly.

"Up," said Rune from next to me and I watched as her broom flew to her hand.

"Looks like we're naturals," she said looking in Hermiones direct who was having a bit of trouble.

"Up," I heard his voice and looked up, Dracos broom had also reacted on his first attempt, and he caught my eye and smirked at me.

"Up, up!" I turned away from Draco fearing I would melt and to Ron who stood next to my brother having a tremendously hard time.

"Hey Rune look at Ron,"

"With feeling," said Madam Hooch from up the end.

"Oh bloody hell UP!" yelled Ron and I watched as his broom flew up and hit him in the head. "Owh," Ron grabbed his nose and looked over at the four of us Harry, Hermione, Rune and myself who were all laughing at him.

"Oh shut up,"

"Now, once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it."

I swung my leg over the side of the broom and sat on it much like I would a horse.

"Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end."

I tightened my grip.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down." I took a deep breath in.

"On my whistle then, three, two," Instead of saying one the sharp bleep of the whistle rung and I went to kick off but the whimpering sounds stopped me.

"Mr. Longbottom," I looked down the line at Neville he was in the air on his broom but too high.

"Neville what are you doing?" I asked.

"Mr. Longbottom!"

"Down, down,"

The broom took off with Nevilles fellow Gryffindors shouting after it.

"Come back down this instant!"

I watched horrified as Neville was tossed about in the air like a ragdoll, he had no control over the broom.

"Madam Hooch it's no good telling Neville to stop he has no idea how to control the broom,"

I continued to watch as the broom ran Neville into the side of the castle wall and then down along the ground straight towards us. I ran out of the way and then rushed after Nevilles broom which was flying him through the tunnel and on towards open air. Neville got caught on the spike of one of the statues. We all crowded around the bottom to see if he was alright.

"Neville don't look down, you'll be okay," I shouted Neville fell and I closed my eyes and turned my head only to turn back to see he had gotten caught on one of the brass candle fittings but it wouldn't hold his jacket slipped off and he fell to the ground. I ran forward to help him up.

"Everyone out of the way," I stepped back as Madam Hooch came forward.

"Is he alright?" Hermione whispered to me, I merely shrugged.

"Oh, dear, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get. Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves expelled from Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch,"

I watched as Madam Hooch helped Neville off to the Hospital Wing but turned my head back to watch Draco in the middle of the group.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse,"

The Slytherins laughed.

"Give it here, Malfoy."

I looked at my brother with pride he was sticking up for the little guy.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

Draco mounted his broom, standing on the end.

"Draco give it back," I said.

He stared at me and then shook his head looking back to Harry before pushing off the ground and circling round the group slicing through the center and then up into the air.

"How about on the roof?"

I stared at him.

"What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry went to get on his broom and for once I didn't stop him for doing something stupid.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly,"

But Hermiones words fell on air, Harry had already taken off after Draco.

"What an idiot,"

"Hermione he isn't an idiot, he is just a really loyal friend," I smiled at my brother.

I watched as Harry flew up to join Draco.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?"

It was a strain to hear but it was a sight to watch, Harry dove at Draco who had to spin around to avoid it.

"Have it your way, then."

Draco threw the Remembrall into the sky and I watched with a heavy heart as Harry flew faster and faster to try and catch up

"Come on Harry," I yelled from below.

"YEAH!!!" I cheered as Harry caught the ball before it smash against the window.

Harry started his descent and I noticed that I wasn't the only one cheering for him all the Gryffindors ran up to Harry to congratulate him.

"Nice going, Harry."

"That was wicked, Harry!"

I stepped back as I saw Professor McGonagall walk up.

"Harry Potter. Follow me,"

I watched Harry leave after the professor and turned on Draco.

"You're a disgusting creature Malfoy," The previous smile was wiped from his face.

"What's with the last name Potter?"

"I've decided that you aren't worth a name, oh and what I said after potions I take it back you deserved every little piece of what I said that morning and so much more. Stay away from my brother and my friends you jerk,"

I walked off before Draco could say anything.

At twenty to two Rune and I stood in the entrance hall we were waiting for Harry and Ron who disappeared after saying he would go and find him. The two walked in and after we got together we all headed across the grounds towards Hagrids little cabin.

"That's amazing Harry, im so proud of you and you say that dad was a seeker too. I have to go and check out that trophy." Harry just finished telling Rune and I about what had happened with Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah I start training next week but don't tell anyone Wood wants to keep it a secret,"

"Draco should have thought about that before he threw that Remembrall. Oh I gave it back to Neville by the way he says he can't thank you enough,"

I loved the smell of the fresh air it was so much better than the polluted stuff you got in the suburban areas.

Harry knocked on the door and I heard a loud scuttle and clatter from inside.

"Uh Hagrid are you alright?"

"Yeah im fine – Back fang back,"

The door opened slightly and I peered inside.

"Just one second you lot,"

From the little the tiny opening showed I could see a giant dog.

"Oh wow he is gorgeous," I pushed open the rest of the door and started patting the dog.

"You must be Fang."

Hagrid let go of his pets' collar and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes well make yerselves at home,"

"This is Ron and Rune," Harry Introduce the two newcomers as I was patting Fang who was licking Ron.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid pouring some water from a kettle. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest,"

Hagrid asked all sorts of questions about how Harry and I were doing in lessons but the conversation ended when I brought up the potions master.

"You know I think Professor Snape really dislikes Harry and myself,"

"Nonsense he hates all the students,"

"But he seemed to really hate me,"

"Rubbish! Why should he?"

I shook my head feeling that the conversation was losing truth and interest and instead decided to stare at Hagrids table.

On top of the table was a newspaper clipping I reached out to grab it but Harry had already beaten me to it so I let myself read over his shoulder.

The article was about a break-in at Gringotts.

"31st of July? The vault that was search had in fact been emptied the same day?"

"Hagrid," Harrys' voice broke me out of thought. "That Gringotts break-in happened on our birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

I studied Hagrid but he did not meet Harrys or my own gaze instead he stared at the floor.

"Want 'nother rock cake, Riley?"

"No thank you Hagrid," I knew that he knew something that he wasn't telling me.

"Harry I don't know about you but I think that vault was the one we went to," I said on the way back up to the castle.

"I agree with you completely Riley," he paused "Completely."

I sat at the table with my friends Hermione was on the outskirts though, her know-it-all attitude was over the top for Ron and he often complained about it.

"Having your last meal are you Potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?" Draco stood behind Harry and Ron.

"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and have your little friends with you," said Harry.

"Oh Harry don't be silly they aren't his friend they're his lovers didn't you know?"

Draco directed a glare at me before looking back at my brother.

"I'd take you on any time on my own," Said Draco. "Tonight, if you want. Wizards Duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizards duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron "Im his second, who's yours?"

Draco turned to his two goons before turning back.

"Crabbe," he said "Midnight alright? I'll meet you in the trophy room that's always unlocked,"

Draco stepped off and I felt the tension drop.

"What did you just push Harry into Ron?"

"Uh?" said Ron

"What's a Wizard Duel?" asked Harry "And what did you mean by you're my second?"

"Well, a seconds there to take over if you die," Said Ron before going back to eating his cold piece of pie.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh don't worry people only die in proper duels, you know, real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse anyway,"

"Well then he should have refused,"

Harry ignored my comment.

"What happens if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

Rune who had stolen my piece of pie sat there eating it and flipping through a magazine.

"Throw the wand aside and punch him in the face," she said in between bites.

"Excuse me," said an outside voice.

It was Hermione.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" asked Ron.

Hermione ignored him and spoke directly to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -," Ron interrupted.

"Bet you could."

She ignored him again. "-and you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night think of the points you'll lose for Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you,"

I nodded.

"Hermione Is right Harry you can't do this, you've already broken one school rule today and you were lucky not to be sent home. Do you want to push your luck?"

"And it's really none of your business, neither of you," said Harry.

I was astounded.

"Goodbye," said Ron waving at Hermione.

"Don't be a fool Harry, I was only trying to help but if you don't want it fine, just don't cry to me when I come home after summer to find you as the Dursleys personal slave," I stood up from the table catching attention as I threw down a book 'Defensive and Offensive spells for the basic training' and walked out of the hall.

I sat in my dorm with Hermione and Rune on my bed.

"I can't believe he is going to do it," I said under my voice.

"Truth be told you can't blame him Malfoy does get under ones skin," added Rune

"We can stop him though," said Hermione

We made a plan to stop Harry from attending the Wizards Duel.

I watched from the couch as Harry and Ron walk over to the portrait hole.

"I can't believe you are going to do this Harry," said Hermione from the chair as she turned on a lamp revealing the three of us.

"_You_," Growled Ron. "Go back to bed,"

I got up from the couch and walked over to Harry.

"Please don't do this Harry,"  
"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped at Ron. "Percy - He's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Come on Ron," Harry said as he pushed open the portrait.

"There are other ways to get back at Malfoy Harry," said Rune following them with me in toe and Hermione behind me.

"Well I want to do it this way,"

I heard the portrait close behind us and I turned to face it, the fat lady was gone.

"Oh no,"

"Don't you care about Gryffindor? Do you only care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup and you'll lose those points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about switching spells."

"Go away,"

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're n the train home tomorrow, you're so -"

But Hermione couldn't finish what she was saying because I was pointing at the empty place where the fat lady usually lived.

"Now how are we going to get inside?" she asked.

"That's each of your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go; we're going to be late,"

Harry and Ron went to walk off but I ran after them.

"I've got to keep an eye on him sorry Ron but you're stuck with me and Rune,"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and shrugged.

"I'm coming with you, too."

"You are not," replied Ron.

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all of us I'll tell him the truth that Rune, Riley and I were trying to stop you and the girls can back me up,"

"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly.

"Shs," I said

"Shut up both of you," Harry looked at me, straining his ears just as I was doing there was some sound, something close by.

"I heard something. It was a sort of snuffling," said Harry

"Mrs. Norris," Said Ron panicking

"No, it's Neville," said Rune

"He must have forgotten the password again and slept out here,"

"Should we wake him?"

"No definitely not he is the last thing we need on this expedition. Leave him we will wake him up on the way back,"

"Ok,"

It did make sense as nice a person as Neville was he was clumsy and he could jeopardize the whole thing.

We crept past the snoring Neville and took the quickest root to the trophy room.

"Ok Rune, Hermione and I will stay here, you go do what you have to do and then lets leave,"

Harry nodded at me.

I waited to hear voices but none reached my ears.

"They're late," said Rune

"I don't think they are coming," I added

"What if it's a trap?" asked Hermione.

"Oh shit," I crept round the corner.

"Harry, Ron,"

The two boys turned back.

"They aren't coming it's a trap," I whispered but it was too late another voice was already making its way from the room over.

"Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner,"

It was Filch.

Harry beckoned for me to get the others and then follow him through a door away from Filch I did as I was told and soon the five of us were scurry away from the care-takers voice.

"They're in here somewhere," said Filch growing nearer "Probably hiding,"

"Run," mouthed Harry and we did.

We swung around the corner not caring about the sound of our shoes on the floor; Harry was leading and I prayed he had some idea of where we were heading.

We took a secret passage behind a tapestry and came out next to the charms room.

"We should be right this is far away from the trophy room," I panted.

"I – told – you," Said Hermione breathing heavily. "Malfoy tricked you he was never planning on meeting you he must of tipped Filch off,"

I coughed and tried to stop the conflict before it occurred.

"Let's fight later and just get back to bed,"

"No that simple icky firsties," Peeves had come shooting out of one of the classrooms.

"No please Peeves don't,"

I didn't hear anything that any of my friends were saying I just heard what peeves bellowed.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"Come on lets go," I pulled at Rons sleeve as he was the only one behind me still pleading with Peeves.

"Quick lets hide through that door," said Harry as we all ran towards it.

He pushed at the door in front of them.

"It's locked!"

"We're done for! This is the end,"

The footsteps got louder and Rune slapped Ron.

"Stop thinking such terrible things.

"Move over," said Hermione whipping out her wand and pointing it at the lock. "Alohomora," the door opened at Hermione ran in holding the door open for the rest of us.

"Get in,"

Ron closed the door.

"Alohomora?" he asked.

"Standard book of spells," said Hermione

"Yeah in chapter seven," I added resting my head on the door.

"Filch is gone."

"He thinks this door's locked."

"It was locked,"

"Sometimes I think Ron is a brick wall that information bounces off," I said to Rune.

"And for good reason," I turned to Harry and noticed what he had been staring at.

In front of me was a three headed dog it was sleeping at first but woke when Rune decided to say very loudly.

"Isn't it gorgeous?"

The thing woke up.

I screamed although then again so did the rest of them. Harry ran for the door and opened it getting through first, Ron went through second then myself and finally Rune and Hermione.

The creature tried to get at us through the door but thankfully with the force of the five of us we managed to close the door.

On the way back to the common room the dog was the only thing on our topic of conversation.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

"I thought it was cute." said Rune

"Ron you are an idiot it is there for a purpose and we were warned not to go there on penalty of a terribly painful death,"

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

We had just come back to the corridor that lead to the dorm I kicked Neville on the way passed and he woke up following us to the door.

"Pig snout,"

The conversation continued inside.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads or maybe you didn't notice there were three of them!"

Rune laughed slightly.

"I would love to have a dog like that," I stared at her.

"It was standing on a trap door. This means that it wasn't there by accident just as Riley said before. It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" asked Harry, it was the first thing he had said since we left the chamber.

"That's right. Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled," I watched as she climbed the stairs to the girls sleeping quarters and then turned back to the others.

"She needs to sort out her priorities," said Ron

I laughed.

"She has a high opinion of her education,"

Rune laughed

"Careful Riley you're starting to sound like her,"

Harry and Ron laughed.

"Though she is right I wouldn't like to repeat tonights' fun. Night guys,"

"Night Riley, Rune," they chorused.

I headed off to bed stroking Rogue gently.


	8. Year 1 Ch Seven: Oh I love Halloween!

I spent Sunday morning finishing homework that I needed for my classes

recovering from the last nights adventure and talking with Hermione and Rune they were both awfully interested in what that dog was guarding just like myself.

Harry was out with Oliver Wood having the game of Quidditch explain to him.

"I just don't understand what could be under there?"

"It has to be something of high value or maybe even dangerous,"

"I guess,"

I curled Rogues tail around my finger while in deep thought.

"But the package was tiny it would barely fit anything dangerous,"

We all went off into thought.

"Hey lets leave this grim topic for a little while and let's talk about Dreamless Aficionado. Figured out who he is yet?" Hermione listened closely

"Dreamless Aficionado?" she asked.

"Yeah he sent Riley some chocolates and other sweets along with the hairclip she has in her hair I haven't seen her without it actually,"

I felt my face flush.

"I just want him to know that I got it,"

Hermione smiled.

"Hey lets go for a walk maybe some guy will react to the hairclip or something," said Rune putting away her books.

Hermione looked up at her, Rune was her complete opposite.

"Yeah alright it sounds like fun,"

So we all put away our books and got changed out of our sleepwear.

I threw on a red singlet and a black long-sleeve top over top of it though I had cut a circle out of the back out of the top so you could see the red through that. I then put on a black skirt with red tartan patches with a pair of black pants underneath.

I walked out of the bathroom to meet the others Hermione was wearing a black skirt with black stockings and a red sweater I couldn't see what was underneath although the collar of it was folded over the edges of the sweater. Rune was wearing blue jeans and a brown top that said Love the Attitude on it; she put a small short-sleeve jacket over the top but left it undone.

"Okay I think we're all ready,"

We spent the day trying to pick up anything from the guys.

Michael Tennor asked me out twice but other than that there wasn't anything other than the stares and comments.

I went to sleep no closer to the mystery of Dreamless Aficionado then I woke.

When the morning came I was delighted to get down to breakfast and see Harry and Ron due to the quest yesterday that failed miserably I hadn't seen my brother or friend.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down and took off my glasses cleaning them before putting them back on.

"How are you?" I asked.

"A lot better now that Ms Know-it-all isn't here,"

"Hermione isn't talking to you?"

"No she refuses to,"

"Ah ok,"

"So you have any luck with Quidditch,"

"Yeah it sounds pretty awesome I should have my first training session soon,"

The conversation was interrupted by the morning post and as owls flooded the great hall I noticed a large thin package being carried by one of the owls.

"Wonder what that could be?"

I was amazed when the owl swooped down low and dropped that parcel in front of Harry and I.

"Were you expecting something Harry?" I asked as I read the name tag.

"No,"

A letter landed on top of the parcel and I watched intently as Harry opened it.

He read the letter quietly so that no one would hear.

"DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everyone knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor M McGonagall,"

I felt my eyes widen and I looked at the parcel with a sudden interest.

"Let's get it out of here,"

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and together we lifted the parcel off the table though Harry carried it out.

A little way into the hall I noticed that the stairway was obstructed by two very large objects, well people actual; Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco stormed over from behind us and snatched the parcel from Harry's hand.

"Draco give it back!"

I watched as his hands traced the package.

"That's a broomstick," Draco spat throwing the broom back to Harry. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them,"

I laughed, I really couldn't help it.

"Tell someone then Draco,"

"It's not just any old broomstick," said Ron eager to get in his information. "It's a nimbus two thousand. What did you say you've got at home Malfoy, a comet two sixty?" The joy on Ron's face was evident. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford the half the handle," Draco retorted "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig,"

Just as I was about to step in Professor Flitwick appeared.

"Not arguing I hope, boys and Riley?"

"No sir just an average everyday mouthful from Hogwarts's biggest talker,"

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Draco quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick and I watched Dracos smirk falter. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry and I tried hopelessly not to laugh at Dracos face.

"Yes and it is actually thanks to Draco here that he has it at all," I added on.

I followed Harry and Ron upstairs holding in my laughter but as I entered the common room I couldn't help let it all out.

"That was hilarious," I said full of laughter as we hurried up the stairs.

"Oh and when Riley told Malfoy that it was his fault he had it," Ron said.

"Well, it's true," Harry laughed "If he hadn't of stolen Nevilles Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team..."

Hermione cut him off and I turned to stare at her even though she was great company she was incredibly annoying when she wanted to be.

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking the rules?"

"I thought you weren't speaking to us," said Harry

"Yes, don't stop now," added Ron "It was doing us so much good,"

During class I noticed that Harry was slipping off into his own mind, not paying attention to any of the classes actually to be completely honest he didn't pay attention when eating either; I watched as he shoveled down his food, while I did the same so that the two of us and Ron could run up the stairs to examine his new broom.

"Wow," said Ron in utter awe, I was much the same though I knew next to nothing about brooms this broom was so slink and shiny with its long tail of neat twigs not one out of place.

"That looks like one nice broom Harry,"

Ron looked at me and shook his head.

"There is nothing nice about it, it's bloody amazing,"

I sat around with my brother and Ron talking about the broom and how powerful it was, what speeds it could reach until the time neared seven o'clock.

"You better head off Harry; don't want to be late to the first training session,"

I watched out of the window as Harry hurried off towards the big oval that reminded me much of a football oval.

"Im going down to talk with Hermione and Rune did you want to come Ron?"

"Nah im right, Dean and Seamus said we could play cards tonight,"

"Ok,"

So I started off out the door and down the boys staircase.

"Hey girls,"

"Hey Riley," I heard two times.

Hermione put down her text book and looked at me motioning Rune and myself to lean in closer.

"You know I was thinking, you don't think Malfoy could be giving you these gifts do you?"

"What? That's a ridiculous theory," said Rune almost instantaneously her voice tainted with disbelief.

"What makes you say that 'mione?"

Hermione leant in closer still and im sure from an outsiders perspective it might've looked like we were in a three-way kiss.

"He has been staring at you during classes, meals really whenever he has the chance,"

"Look I won't discard the idea of Malfoy having the slightest crush on me but he is not romantic or intelligent enough to surprise me with little gifts like D.A,"

"Yeah Hermione I think Riley is right on this one, Malfoy isn't really the brightest of the bunch,"

Hermione sat back and nodded.

"Yeah you're right,"

We leant back into our chairs me taking one that was previously unoccupied.

"What the bloody hell is that owl doing in here, huh?" I heard one of the twins chime from beside the fireplace.

"Riley it says it's for you," I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned around my eyes centering on the package in Georges hands.

I scrambled out of my chair and grabbed the package and motioned for the owl to leave before returning to my seat.

"That looks nearly identical to the first package." Said Rune.

"You don't think it's from?" added Hermione.

"One way to find out." I placed the package on the small table that our chairs encircled and took of the first layer of wrapping. I had a sudden sense of déjà vu as another letter with green ink fell out. I fumbled with the wax seal and read the letter out-loud.

"Riley, Im glad that you have found use for my first gift, though im not sure if you or Rune ate more of the sweets. Another token of my affection that I hope you will accept.

Yours Always

Dreamless Aficionado."

"Wow that's really sweet," said Hermione "Was the first one the same?"

"Yeah basically," I put the letter back in its envelope and stuffed it in my notebook where the other letter was kept safe.

"You are going to open it, yes?"

I laughed a little feeling my cheeks redden before unwrapping the next layer more sweets covered the table and Rune jumped up and laughed.

"YES!!!"

But I was not focusing on the sweets but a beautiful sketch book with my name written across the front up the top in silver calligraphy, the rest of the page was a beautiful scene of snow falling on Hogwarts; I assumed the sketch book to be magical due to the fact the snow was actually falling, trees moving, people were moving in the town below and lights would flicker on and off.

"Now that's nice, anything inside?"

I shrugged and flipped open the cover still too overwhelmed to speak and what lay on the first page didn't help much.

There was a stunning sketched portrait of a girl with glasses, shoulder length hair that was curled, two sections curled back with gold string wound around to give the effect of a tiara. The shimmering gold was the only color other then black and white, she looked extremely elegant.

"That's you, the first time you got a letter from him, he must have been in one of your classes or near you at lunch, there is so much detail in this,"

I ran my hand over the drawing and smiled.

"There is writing down the bottom you know," Hermione didn't seem quiet as distracted as Rune or I.

"The owl will not leave until I receive a letter in return," I titled my head to the side pondering this, hadn't the owl already left.

"Coo," I was startled by the fact that the owl was actually sitting on the back of my chair.

"Oh, um what should I write?" I asked though it was directed at the owl.

"Maybe you should ask him who he is," said Rune

"Don't forget to thank him for the gifts," added Hermione.

"Guys people are starting to stare so im going to go upstairs you going to join me?"

"Yeah," I grabbed my bag and waited for Hermione and Rune to collect theirs before we all retired to our dorm.

I grabbed a piece of my special paper; I had not used one piece of it yet. I set it out on my side table and sighed.

"How should I decorate the page?"

"It's up to you; maybe if you write while you are thinking the page will just decorate itself,"

I nodded and took our my mood ink, I was in a particular girly mood, all warmed up because of this latest gift and so my ink was a pinkish silver color.

I wrote:

_Dear Dreamless Aficionado,_

_Thank you for the gifts, both of them are absolutely stunning and I appreciate them greatly as for the drawing of me it is breath-taking I hope to receive more of your art as it brings a smile to my face. I was wondering why you send me tokens of your affection with letters instead of telling me to my face, you are clearly someone I know, maybe I talk to but I would like the chance to get to know you better. Maybe you are shy but if not I would definitely like to know who you are._

_Im glad to know that you have this opinion of me and I hope I hear from you soon._

_Sincerely _

_Riley._

I gave the letter to Hermione to read over and she corrected a few things before handing it back.

"It's good,"

"Yeah now you just need to decide on color for the paper,"

I touched my palm to the center of the page and willed my decorations onto it.

"Woah I though the decoration paper was a cheap trick or a hoax," said Hermione as she studied my now black page adorned with love hearts, candies and sparkles.

"Clearly not," I placed the carefully folded letter in an envelope before sealing it and handing it to the owl.

"Could you take this back to the boy who sent my letter please,"

The owl nodded before taking off out of the open window.

"Im going to get some sleep," Said Hermione

"That's the smartest thing you've said all night," replied Rune and I watched as they both pulled their curtains around their beds, I looked over at Lavenders empty bed she was probably talking to Parvati Patil down stairs so I would be safe looking at the sketch book for now.

I don't know how long I stared at it for all I know is that I woke at 5.00 holding the sketch pad to my chest open on my portrait.

I heard soft cooing and hooting and I looked to my window.

"Oh hello," I said softly opening the window so that the owl from last night may enter. I took the letter from the owl and it flew away.

"Ah I see your master did not wish a letter in return today,"

I closed the window and grabbed my clothes before heading to the bathroom, I would have to be quick so that I did not have Lavender pounding on the door and shrieking at me; the letter could wait till after I had finished.

The flow of water stopped and I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and dressing quickly. Rune was awake and already dressed when I got back into the dorm, she had a shower last night and therefore didn't need one this morning.

"I saw the letter, read it yet?"

"No,"

"Well go on,"

"Not yet I will open it later during class,"

I was succeeding in mostly all of my classes and surprisingly potions as well although Professor Snape did enjoy tormenting me I was still partnered with Malfoy and it was beginning to bug me the little creep was so egotistic and with only twelve years behind him. Hermione and Rune bugged me enough that I read the letter over dinner that night.

"It just says that he prefers to keep his identity a secret for now and if I want to know him more he'll answer questions in his letters,"

"It's a shame but I mean if the mystery was solved too early where'd the fun be?"

"True,"

"I still say it could be Malfoy,"

"Hey he has that dreadful Pansy girl hanging off him he doesn't need anymore,"

Pansy Parkinson was the girl I had met on the train and she did have her run of the boys, in Slytherin she and her group of girls were top shit and wouldn't let anyone tell them or think otherwise. She made it obvious with her open acts of affection with Draco. One morning I walked past the table and Draco went to say something being cut off by Pansy pulling him in for a good morning kiss, which he gladly accepted other times she would shove me or start talking really loud about how nice and caring Draco would be to her. It was like we were in some type of competition that I didn't know about.

The year was flying past me, the classes were fun and before I realized it, it was Halloween.

In charms we were learning a levitation spell and the heavier the object the harder it was to levitate of course so we started with feathers. Our charms teacher was Professor Flitwick, a short statured elderly man with a long white curled beard and mustache that probably would've gone better on his bald head, he stood on a stack of books to keep control of the class.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers? We are going to separate into pairs," I was placed with Rune, Harry was with Seamus and Ron much to his dismay was with Hermione.

"Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick, everyone remember swish and flick. Together now," Me and Rune both picked up our wands and recited. "Swish and Flick."

"Good. Oh and enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

I picked up my wand but didn't point it at the feather yet practicing in mid air and saying the words in my head.

I looked around Rune hadn't started yet, Harry and Seamus had with no success Seamus blew up his feather.

"Um, professor I think we need another feather over here," said Harry wiping the soot from his glasses.

"No, stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out." I turned to look at Ron and Hermione "Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar and make your gar nice and long,"

I pointed at the two nudging Rune and she smiled.

"You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on."

"Wingardium Leviosa,"

Me and Rune followed.

"Wingardium Leviosa,"

The three feathers took off into the air and I looked over at Hermione and shared a smile with her and with Rune. I keep flicking my wand slowly bringing it up and over towards Hermiones the three feathers were now next to each other and caught Professor Flitwicks attention. People had stopped reciting now and stared at us we were the only three to have perfected it during the first session.

"Oh, well done. See here, everyone. Miss Granger, Jackson and Potter have done it. Splendid." I nodded to myself in a self-satisfactory way and dropped my feather back down to the table.

As I left the class I moved over to Harry and Ron.

"Did you manage to get the hang of it?"

"Nah, I couldn't not with her whining in my ear,"

Rune laughed but I thought it was a terrible thing to say.

"Ron she was just trying to help,"

"Trying to be more superior you mean,"

We got out into the courtyard.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar," Ron put on a high pitch voice, "She's a nightmare, honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends, no one can stand her,"

"You're horrible Ron and as a matter of fact I'm her friend,"

"About the only one,"

Seamus and Dean were laughing but Rune hadn't found it funny.

Someone knocked into Harry and I watched as Hermione rushed past in tears.

"Oh, no,"

"I think she heard you,"

"You're a right bloody git you know that? Hermione," I ran after her and Rune after me but she locked herself in a cubicle in the girls toilet and wouldn't come out.

"Hermione he is just being petty don't take it to heart please? Come to the Halloween feast it will make you feel better,"

"Please just go away,"

"Mione?"

"You'll get into trouble,"

"I'll see you after dinner then,"

I entered the hall with Lavender, Rune and Pavarti we all were whispering about Hermione and each gave Ron a nice glare as we passed.

"He is absolutely unbelievable you know that,"

"Yeah, telling her something like that. I mean she is a bit of a know-it-all but to put it like its downright gutless," Lavender and Pavarti had been talking like this since we sat down but I was too busy staring at the fogged ceiling with floating pumpkins to notice, each had its own light and moved of its own will adding to the eerie atmosphere. Live bats flew around the hall startling some of the first year girls. The food was marvelous appearing on golden plates just like at the start of the year banquet but this time there was a range of scarier foods each dish had a theme some looked like brains others tongue but once you tasted them they were merely rice dishes and fish. Some potatoes had been baked and hollowed out filled with an assortment of meat to look like the inside of a skull. I was rather enjoying myself helping myself to the food but secretly eyeing the sweets I had acquired a sweet tooth since I had tasted those lollies on the train. Even though I wished Hermione could've been here to witness it im glad I didn't stay in the toilet with her. I heard Harry asked where she was and Neville tell him what Pavarti was saying but I got distracted when the doors to the hall were thrown open.

Professor Quirrell came running in he looked a mess and absolutely horrified he started screaming. "Troll – in the dungeons. Troll in the dungeons!" He got to the middle of the hall and stopped Dumbledore stood up, everyone was looking at either him or Quirrell. "Thought you ought to know," It was the last thing he said before falling to the ground.

A troll here in Hogwarts?

I looked over to Rune the rest of the hall went into utter chaos.

"Woah props just keep getting better and better don't they?"

Rune nodded but then said.

"You know trolls are quiet serious maybe we should start worrying?"

"Really? Yeah ok," we then proceeded to scream. People started evacuating the hall running this way and that I looked over at the different tables and got up myself.

"SILENCE!" Everyone stopped as if immobilized by the words and turned to look at the Headmaster. "Everyone will please not panic. Now Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories and teachers will follow me to the dungeons," Percy took charge. I followed the crowd out of the hall sticking with Rune and grabbing hold of Ron and Harry.

"I don't care if im supposed to be angry with you right now but I want to make sure we stick together,"

We marched through the entrance parlor and up the stairs turning into corridor after corridor.

"Gryffindors, keep up, please and stay alert,"

Harry and Ron started talking.

"How could a troll get in?"

"Don't ask me, although not on its own. Trolls are supposed to be really stupid. Probably people or Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke,"

"Wait," I grabbed Harrys arm and he then grabbed Ron. Rune continued walking onwards.

"Hermione,"

Harrys eyes widened.

"Ron, "

"What?"

"Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll,' I was already watching as Percy led the others including Rune away and then took off running into the toilets I had left Hermione in. We found ourselves running down a deserted corridor but froze when we heard footsteps; hurried footsteps. I was pulled behind a stone statue and watched the figure becoming clearer it was Snape. I looked back at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know,"

I watched as Snape headed down to the third floor before I had to squint my eyes and cover my nose.

"Eugh," The smell was putrid like a toilet no one had cleaned for years or maybe even Joeys (a muggle friend of mine) gym socks. The troll was shuffling along at the end of the corridor.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon,"

I pulled Harry towards the wall and watched. The troll stood nearly twelve foot and its skull didn't shine it was dull and grey. Its body was huge especially in comparison with its small beady head; the legs were short and horned meaning his height composed mainly of his bodice. It dragged a wooden club along the floor behind him.

"Look there is a key in that door we could lock him in there," said Harry pointed at the gate.

"That's not a good idea," we all edged forward and I peered around the corner just as I thought the Troll had wandered into the girls lavatories.

"That's where Hermione is," We all exchanged glances and entered the bathroom. I watched the troll; Hermione had moved into one of the cubicles and was flat on the floor covered in debris from the smashed walls.

"Hermione move!" The troll didn't seem to have noticed us and Hermione tried to crawl away only stopping when the club descended again smashing more wood.

"Help! Please help!" I picked up a bit of wood and threw it at the troll, nice shot right in the back of the head but it didn't stop him. Ron and Harry caught on and started throwing wood too. Distracted by the wood the troll turned allowing Hermione a brief moment to crawl away and under the sink, but the moment wasn't long enough and he smashed the sink that Hermione had just moved away from barely missing her.

"HELP!"

"We're wizards, let's use our wands," Harry took out his wand and ran at the troll, grabbing hold of his club and the lifted onto his shoulders. The troll tried to shake him off and in the process Harrys wand got jammed up the trolls nose.

"That is not what I meant Harry,"

"Eugh,"

"Ron, keep the troll occupied im going to get Hermione,"

I kept an eye on the troll and rushed forward to Hermione, when I reached her she covered her mouth with her hands and I turned to see what scared her.

Harry was now in the trolls hand, with his club ready to swing and take off his head. "Do something," shouted Harry.

"Hey you big ugly git let go of my brother," I pulled out my wand but was knocked aside by his club.

Ouch.

I tried to get up but another swing of the club sent a heap of wood flying at me, my leg was jammed and my wand lay inches out of reach. It was up to Ron.

"Ron," I shouted.

"What?"

"Do anything!" I watched fearing for Harrys safety.

"Wingardium Leviosa," The club stayed in mid air slipping out of the trolls grasp, he looked at his hand strangely and then up into the air where the club stayed.

"Huh?" The club flew down; Ron had released the spell and hit the troll on the head.

"Cool,"

He dropped Harry and started to fall, he scrambled to safety just in time to watch as the troll fell to the floor unconscious.

Hermione crawled out from the sink she was crouched under and stood up running over to me and moving the wood off my legs.

"Thanks 'mione,"

"You're welcome, can you stand,"

"No, I think my legs broken,"

Ron moved over to us and lifted me onto his shoulder.

"Is it dead?"

"No, I don't think so. Just knocked out."

Harry lent down and picked up his wand, sliding it out of the nostril first.

The troll groaned.

"Ew, troll bogies,"

He wiped it on his robe and I limped over to him with the help off Ron. I looked up at the footsteps followed by the teachers entering the room Professor McGonagall was first and she sounded terrified.

"Oh, my goodness!"

"Explain yourselves, you three,"

I shifted my weight she hadn't seen Hermione yet.

"Well," Harry was going to think of something but was cut off.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." The three professors -Snape who had been previous studying my injury, McGonagall and Quirrell looked to the small girl.

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it but I was wrong. If Harry, Riley and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would of expected more rational behavior on your part and I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale, especially with only a broken leg to show." She gestured to my leg.

"Five points will be awarded to each of you for sheer dumb luck. Lets get Madam Pomfrey to look at you Riley dear," She walked over, took me from Ron and supported me.

"You are very lucky Miss Potter,"

"I know,"

"However your talent for trouble is nothing compared to your magically capability and so you will not be punished,"

"Thank you Professor,"

"I knew your mother you know,"

I looked up at the lady weathered by age but still had so much strength left in her.

"She was quiet good at charms herself; you look very similar I think I could find a picture for you."

"Really?"

"Yes when I find it I'll be sure to give it to you,"

"Thank you Professor, for helping me," She smiled and handed me over to madam Pomfrey my leg wouldn't take long to heal at the maximum fifteen minutes it turns out it had been broken in three places. I got some of the feast brought in to me and it was as delicious as I had anticipated with the exception of the dessert that tasted better.

Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep me in over-night for two reasons, she didn't want me wandering the halls at night and the other being they hadn't figured out who let in the troll meaning it might still be dangerous out there. I woke at five as usual and changed back into my robes out of the horrible hospital gown. There was a note and some sweets on the table next to me and I asked Madam Pomfrey who they were from.

"An owl dropped them off this morning,"

I read the letter it was from Dreamless again wishing me well, hoping my leg wasn't in too much pain.

Students whispered different rumors about the fight with the troll. Apparently my leg had been broken when I was flung out of the bathroom window and plummeted to the ground around a hundred and forty meters below or it had been broken when running from the troll and I slipped on a sharp piece of the sink, impaling myself, though my personal favorite was that the troll found my beauty so captivating that he could no longer bear it and crushed me in a hug. Where ever I went there was some new piece of information to add.

Slowly the rumors faded, the gossip and questions became less and October gave way into November. It became freezing and I wore my winter cloak more often as well as gloves and a scarf. It was the 5th of November and Runes birthday, I hadn't gotten her anything but I did save some sweets and made her a plush wolf for her collection of stuffed animals, the Gryffindors wanted to celebrate and so we asked if we could have a party in the common room. I talked to a few of the older girls and they agreed to help me with a surprise we wouldn't mention her birthday all day acting as if we forgot it and then bring a cake into the great hall at dinner time. I asked Wolfe to be in on this too, he was a really down to earth guy.

"Sure why not,"

I smiled at him.

The day was perfect me and Wolfe kept Rune busy taking her round the grounds no less than four times.

"Yeah and so Rune here managed to set the Christmas tree on fire," I laughed and Rune turned red.

"Come on lets go in it's nearly dinner time,"

The three of us headed into the hall and sat down, everyone else had already taken a seat and was looking up expectantly at Professor Dumbledore who was standing.

"Now I have an announcement to make and its all thanks to Miss Potter. We all need to sing and wish to Rune Jackson a splendid Happy Birthday," Most of the hall bar the Slytherins started singing and the older girls from Gryffindor who I found out were part of the Quidditch cheerleading team brought in the cake setting it down in front of Rune.

"Happy Birthday Dear Runie. Happy Birthday to you!"

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you. But really the whole hall?"

"Well It was the least I could do,"

"No the least you could do would be nothing,"

I smiled after dinner and the delicious cake dessert we all headed up to the common room where Fred and George had charmed up some music and Rune could open her presents. Professor McGonagall allowed Wolfe and a few of his close mates to enter the Gryffindor common to share the night with his little sister.

"This is from Harry and me," I winked at Harry knowing he had forgotten about getting a present.

She opened it and her eyes shone.

"Ohh Lollies," I coughed at her "Oh and a pretty little wolfie see Wolfe it looks just like you,"

Wolfe shook his head, he got her a camera and she wanted to desperately test it out.

She ushered me into the centre of the group which consisted of Ron, Harry, Hermione Wolfe, me and herself. The two of us were in the middle with Hermione closer and the others around the outside. The picture was taken and developed instantly.

The photo was really funny the miniature versions of ourselves were pulling faces and laughing at each other, Ron and Harry were chasing each other round the picture.

"Can I get a copy of this?" I asked

"Yeah anyone else want one,"

Hermione and Ron did too, so three extra copies developed. The music was starting to get to me there was a mixture or magical music as well as muggle music and so I started dancing, I was never really a confident dancer, Aunt Petunia put me into ballet lessons but I also took hip-hop to sedate my wild side. Me and Rune were on top on one of the tables now and were moving to the music.

"Woah," I heard lots of people cheering and laughing a couple of times Wolfe took a picture and then the music stopped. Applause was all I could hear.

"Hey Riley I wanted to know," It was Jenny the captain of the cheerleading squad. "Did you want to join the squad?" I was shocked.

"Why?"

"Well Sarah is finishing this year and doesn't want the hassle of training so we need someone to replace her and you have some really good moves,"

"Really?"

"Yeah so what do you say?"

There were six other girls now mainly from fourth and fifth year but Jenny was in sixth.

"Sure,"

Wolfe made copies of the other two photos he had taken of me and Rune dancing and handed them to me.

"Here,"

I looked at him sheepishly.

"I haven't got anywhere to keep them,"

Rune looked over at me.

"We'll find something. But for now let's keep them in your trunk if we kept them on your bedside table Rouge might attack them,"


	9. Year 1 Ch Eight: Unexpected Dangers

There wasn't long before the first Quidditch match and I was nervous I had to be in control of my movements; I had two training sessions to learn the whole routine. It wasn't hard it was mainly like a dance except with chants and cheers and sharp movements. We turned and leaped, I showed them my gymnastic abilities which they loved and choreographed into the routine.

The morning of the Quidditch match arrived.

"Morning Riley,"

"Morning Rune,"

I rubbed my eyes before sitting upright quickly.

"Oh my god,"

"I was waiting for that,"

"I'm cheerleading today,"

I skipped down to breakfast.

"Take a bit of toast, mate. Go on," I watched Harry playing with his food he was more nervous then me and he had a right to be. I only had to dance, support and look good; he on the other hand had to play. It made me nauseous to think about him up there on that broom; oh right I have a tremendous fear of heights.

"Rons right Harry. You'll need your strength today."

"Yeah but he may lose his lunch if he eats now,"

Rune and Hermione looked at me.

"I have a fear of heights,"

"Ah,"

"I'm not hungry."

I watched Professor Snape limping up behind Harry.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again now that you've proven yourself against a troll. A little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you even if it is against Slytherin," He stared at me then back to Harry a few times before leaving.

"That explains the blood,"

"Blood?"

I looked at Harry questioningly.

"Listen, at Halloween I have a feeling that Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that three headed dog,"

"No – He wouldn't, I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe,"

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," Snapped Ron "I'm with Harry and Riley. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But I mean what's he after?"

'Remember that parcel from the vault?" I said adding my own voice to the forming idea.

"Hagrid took it, he said it was Hogwarts business, very secret,"

"So we're back to Rileys' idea?" chirped Rune.

"Yes, the dog is guarding that parcel and Snape wants it,"

I heard the hooting of morning post and the hundreds of owls swooped in. I looked around the room, if D.A was planning on sending me something to wish me well during cheerleading of course he'd be interested in my reaction. If any of the guys around the room were staring intently I knew it'd be him. My green eyes locked again with that ice cold blue but I shook the idea free.

Of course it wasn't Draco, I mean just because he was the only one staring I thought to myself, my belief was backed up by the fact that nothing came for me this morning.

I took a sip out of my goblet the pumpkin juice didn't taste very nice.

"Ugh, I think this is a little bit off is anyone else's?"

"No,"

"Gah I guess it's just my nerves,"

"Yeah it could be,"

Harry and I headed down to the Gryffindor changing rooms, just some small shed-like rooms that had been converted to hold shower and changing cubicles all adorned in gold and scarlet.

"Over here Riley," I looked to my brother as the cheer squad motioned me over.

"Good luck Harry," He looked like I felt, my own nerves chewing holes in my stomach.

"Hey girls," My practiced smile used mainly for convincing teachers I was fine after Aunt Petunia had said something particularly horrid to me came out to cover the nerves.

"Alright Riley, here's your uniform,"

I took the scarlet top and skirt each trimmed in shimmering gold in my hands, across the breast of the top was the magnificent golden lion crest and on the back Riley in the same golden embroidery.

"You wear these with it," My new captain handed me some leg warmers in matching scarlet that when pulled up should reach about my knees and some black shoes that held a lot of resemblance to some of my old jazz sneakers.

Not able to contain my excitement any longer I rushed into the nearest cubicle and dressed, pulled the top and skirt down and then admiring myself in the mirror. I had pulled back my hair into a side pony-tail so that it wouldn't get in the way.

"You definitely look the part. Feeling alright?"

I nodded.

"We have about ten minutes before we can go out to warm up the crowd. You know the routines right girls?"

We all murmured synchronized yes.

"That doesn't sound like our Gryffindor spirit,"

"YES!" I shouted.

"That's it, come on let's get out there and show some cheer,"

The squad ran out grabbing some red and gold pom-poms as we went, I followed suit going over the routines in my head and remembering that the pom-poms would only be used for one of them.

Out of the change-room and on the field I looked up into the stands that towered above me. The separation of houses was clearly marked by house colors but the only banners that were sported either read Gryffindor or Slytherin. Squinting behind my glasses I saw a giant lion above my group of friends that I'm pretty sure Hermione had bewitched into changing colors. Loud cheers greeted me as I span around taking in as much as I could.

"Alright formation," Jenny called.

I stood in the middle, with eyes shut tight as I felt the rhythm I'd learnt flow through me. I gazed about with new eyes and began the choreographed movements.

Our chant, that I must admit did seem a little cliché at first but I warmed up to it flowing smoothly from my lips.

_"We're Gryffindor, we're brave and true_

_We will wipe the floor with you_

_With our team whose ultra fast_

_Now we're here we'll kick your arse_

_We will win there is no test_

_Cause gold is awarded to only the best_

_Silver is given to second place_

_We're loud and proud and in your face_

_We won't stop fighting till the final score_

_Cause we are the valiant Gryffindor."_

My heavy breathing was loud to my ears but could not drain out the sounds of the cheering as our team walked onto the pitch, we squealed, we called out slogans of encouragement and we jumped as they all appeared on the sidelines before taking off into the sky.

I watched my brother mount his new broom and head out, circling the towers and posts.

Lee Jordan a Gryffindor second year and a friend of Rons' older brothers Fred and George was commentating the match.

"Hello and welcome to the first quidditch game of the season. Todays game is Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

"WOO COME ON HARRY!!!"

The two teams took sides, standing off against each other and no player showing signs of weakening.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field, to begin the game.

Madam Hooch was referring the match; she stood in the middle of the pitch a whistle in hand and a shaking box in front of her with her broom.

"Now I want a nice, clean game from all of you," Her gaze moved through the players and though it may have been bias on my part lingered on the players in green. She kicked the box and I was taking a back as two balls flew off into the air. Wait no that was three balls, one so tiny and golden that I nearly missed it.

"The bludgers are up followed by the golden snitch; remember the snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points. The seeker who catches the snitch ends the game."

Madam Hooch grasped the last ball, a larger red ball in her hands and threw it up into the air.

"The quaffle is released and the game begins,"

We all began cheering again, going through certain movements at certain times, I took cues from the other girls but found that I had the most part under wraps.

I wasn't paying much attention to Lees' commentary after that, trying to focus my cheering and the game took up too much time, though I did manage a small chuckle at some of his more inappropriate comments.

"Angelina Johnson scores, ten points for Gryffindor,"

That was our cue to start a certain dance that was reserved for when we scored. Moving back into place we began the high-school cheer squad movements.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor,"

It was a fair bit into the game, we had taken a few small breaks to relax and watch the game on a bench that had been positioned behind us, the Slytherin cheerers were doing their cheers in a rather more promiscuous version. I momentarily wondered if all the girls in Slytherin were just as open about their sexual sides. It was when the game became dirty that I had taken my first break, I saw the green captain Marcus Flint snatch one of the beaters bats and knock Wood unconscious, I booed along with the rest of Gryffindor the other girls on my team shouting incoherent insults amongst the uproar.

"So much for clean,"

Another of the girls, Georgia had sat next to me.

"Yeah with these guys it never stays clean long, they can't win in a fair game so they need to play it dirty."

I watched as one of the other female chasers was thrown into the stands.

"Well come on, we better get out butts moving, this team is going to need some major cheering up,"

I smiled and stood up, falling short of her a good foot.

"It's a good thing that's what we do best,"

I heard Georgia squeal.

"It might not be a loss just yet, you're brother seems to have seen the snitch,"

"Wooo go Harry,"

I was back into the side of the field when I began feeling ill. I was in the middle of a jump split when I felt a surge of nausea rush through me. However none of the team, not even anyone in the crowd was paying attention as I keeled over and pulsed with convulsions. Sturggling to look up I realized why, something was wrong with Harrys' broom. It was bucking him around like a the mechanical bull at Uncle Freskos' Western Hoe Down, one of the many restaurants I had the pleasure of looking in the window of. It was spinning him around, upside down. It seemed as if nothing that he did was working. I lost sight of Harry as another wave of convulsions over took me. I could hear the gasps of horror and fear clenched at me not knowing what was happening to my brother.

"Riley, Riley are you alright?"

Finally someone had taken notice.

"I don't know,"

And then sudden it stopped, I could stand again. Cheers brought my eyes skyward, Harry had gotten back control of his broom and was taking the Slytherin seeker on in a race to the snitch. As he dived towards the ground I held my breath, in those moments it seemed as if everything was in slow motion, I could see Georgia who had a hold of my right arm to make sure I didn't collapse again jumping up and down. The stands were standing to attention, each person straining to get a better view. Some were still looking worriedly down at me and something in my mind screamed at them to turn their attention to Harry instead.

As my brother came closer and closer to the ground I took in another ragged breath though my lungs could hold no more. It all came out of me as he pulled up just before the ground, standing on the tip of his broom. I gasped as he tumbled forward as he over-balanced.

It looked as if he was about to throw up and then I saw it, he spat out the snitch.

"Harry caught the snitch!"

I heard the echoed cheers around me.

"Gryffindor wins,"

"YES!!! WOO,"

"Gryffindor we're the best, we get the gold and top the rest!"

Though our chanting was lost to the crowds cheering and deep under my perfect smiling mask I was scared and wondering.

What had caused me to feel so vulnerable and sore?

And why had Harry lost control of his broom?

I ran over and hugged my brother has he held up the snitch and the rest of the team gathered around him in a ring. The Slytherins circling above moping.

"Are you alright? I saw what happened with your broom,"

"I could ask you the same thing, I saw you on the ground,"

I nodded grimly.

"Something isn't right. Come on let's get out of here and find Hermione, Rune and Ron. They'll have some ideas."


	10. Year 1 Ch Nine: Real Christmas

I was right as per usual. Hermione instantly launched into the story of how she has single handedly saved us by setting Professor Snapes robes on fire.

"Wow, Hermione, you do something bad against a teacher. I never thought I'd see the day," I smiled.

"But really I don't understand why he was hexing you in the first place,"

Harry was in thought.

"Maybe he knows we've figured it out?"

I nodded.

"I see where you're coming from. We have gotten too close, he got freaked that maybe we were going to tell and decided to you know off us,"

Hermione looked astounded, Ron was just plain freaked out and then I gazed over at Rune.

"You know what, that sounds like a good reason to do it." She paused as we all looked on with dropped jaws. "I wonder if Hagrid would mind us having tea?"

Before I could say anything else the man in question turned up.

"Sure o' course, come 'long you lot,"

We were all settled around Hagrids table sipping tea from cups nearly the size of our heads when Ron started the conversation again.

"It had to have been Snape, cursing your broomstick," He turned to me. "And you Riley,"

Hagrid nearly spilt his tea.

"Rubbish. Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

I looked around at the others, what did you say to a question like that.

Oh well Snape is trying to steal what you've taken from the vault 713 and hidden in the third floor corridor under a trap door guarded by the horrendous three headed dog that Runes' imagination turns into a puppy.

Harry decided on a less psychotic version but the truth none-the-less.

"I don't know maybe it has something to do with why he tried to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?"

Hagrid dropped his teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?"

"That's a perfect name for him," I turned and looked at Rune, she had a very warped perception of reality.

"So wait, that thing has a name?" asked Hermione.

"Of course he's got a name – he's mine – bought him off an Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"yes?"

"Shouldn't have said that. No more questions, don't ask me anymore. That's top secret that is,"

"But Hagrid whatever it is that thing,"

I broke in. "Fluffy,"

Harry sighed. "Yes alright, whatever it is that Fluffy is guarding, Snapes trying to steal it."

"Rubbish. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort,"

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. Snape just tried to kill Harry and Riley. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking,"

"Exactly,"

Hagrid motioned for all of us to get up, we walked to the door and I was rather upset with our shortened visit.

"Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all five of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that aren't ought to be meddled in and that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's strictly between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry repeated.

Hagrid looked horrified.

"I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that,"

He closed the door on us and Harry repeated.

"Who is Nicolas Flamel?"

"I don't know," I looked grimly at Hermione our resident know-it-all seemed to have no answer.

After that moment we all tried desperately to research Nicolas Flamel although most of us were finding it rather difficult and with another one of our Quidditch matches closing in quickly –this one against Hufflepuff- Harry and myself were spending more time training with our respective teams.

After that match it seemed that Christmas couldn't come fast enough. One early morning I had awoken to find that the outside of Hogwarts had been veiled by a good several feet of snow. The pure white blanket reminded me of a certain sketch book and secret admirer who had not contacted me in a few months.

"Well he can't always send you things can he?" Said Hermione one morning as I discussed the possibilities with Rune.

"I'm not expecting him to, but we can't very well narrow down the search with him not contacting me at all,"

"Well it's the festive season; he might go home to see his parents you never know," Rune butted in sneaking a bite from her licorice wand.

Because of the snow we were huddled up in the library where we had spent most of our free time lately, Hermione shelved a book and picked up her bag.

"Yeah that is a good point to consider Rune,"

I took lead as we walked out through the hall.

"GEORGE AND FRED WEASLEY!"

I had gotten quite accustomed to hearing these names being shouted out through the corridors that it didn't surprise me when Professor McGonagall appeared being followed by the two second years. I gave them a small smile.

"Whatcha do this time?"

"Have you seen Professor Quirrell lately?"

I shook my head.

"Ah that bewitched snow ball bouncing off his head must've been keeping him occupied.

Hermione grumbled something about respecting teachers and I laughed quietly.

"Hermione if I remember you are the one who set a teacher robes on fire,"

"It was to save your life," I saw her flush with embarrassment at being heard.

It was time for our next period to begin; I trudged into the potions class room, which being on the lowest floor was incredibly cold. I sat down next to Draco who was still my assigned potions partner.

"Afternoon Malfoy," I said in a manner that he probably didn't deserve though I did not wish to obtain a rude reputation.

"Ah good afternoon Riley. Sitting with me yet again I see, you really can't get enough can you?"

I ignored this comment.

During the class, in which we were making a confusion potion the blonde bombshell felt it necessary to dig wounds deeper then they had begun.

"I feel so sorry, for all those people who will have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home,"

I looked over to Harry, sure I wasn't wanted at the Dursleys but why did I need them when I had my brother to share the holidays with. Without them I would probably have the best Christmas of my life. It was good though that Ron and Rune would also be staying as Mr and Mrs Weasley would be off in Romania to visit his elder brother Charlie.

As we departed the dreary dungeon floor with yet another criticism on my initiative in making a perfect potion despite adding extra ingredients Harry pointed out the large black fir tree that blocked the way.

Ron was the first to step up to offer Hagrid some help.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?"

"Nah, I'm alright thanks, Ron,"

I was about to say something about the tree and decorations when the hairs and the base of my neck began to bristle. It was like a cat detecting danger, I turned around at met Malfoy and his goons.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?"

"Oh well we wouldn't want to disappoint Prince Trash Mouth now would we?" I motioned to Draco and smiled. He ignored me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts I suppose that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

"He didn't" Rune and I had taken a couple of steps forward but it was Ron who had lunged at the blonde. We pulled him back slightly as Snape wandered up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

The fabric of Malfoys robe slipped through his fingers as he let go.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," I thanked Hagrid in my head but against Snape it wouldn't do much.

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid." He turned from the fir tree and to our group."Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you,"

I growled under my breath. "I hate him, both of them. No doubt Draco will turn out as lonely as Snape is,"

However only Rune and Hermione heard my mumbles as Ron was mumbling his own choice words at the same time.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas. Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat,"

"I'd love to,"

I skipped after the slow moving tree, singing muggle Christmas carols under my breath.

As I entered the hall I glanced around, the hall was beautiful. I'd never been able to be apart of Christmas celebrations before but just standing in that hall made me feel like I could celebrate all my Christmases at once. There were multiple Christmas trees lining the walls, each decorated in glistening icicles and candles. Clusters of holly adorned the tables and some of the windows.

"How many days you five got left until yer holidays anyways,"

I smiled. "Just the one, oh I can't wait for it,"

Hermione cut in. "By the way that reminds me. We have half an hour before lunch, we need to go to the library,"  
"Yes,"

Hagrid looked at us strangely. "Bit passionate their ey Riley. Just before the holidays? Bit keen to keep working aren't yeh?" Hagrid followed our group out into the hallway.

I nudged Harry but he opened his mouth anyway. "Oh, we're not working. Ever since you mentioned Nicholas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is,"

I nearly giggled as Hagrids face fell. "You What? Listen here – I've told yeh to drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'"

Hermione intercepted Harrys next words.

"We just want to know who Nicholas Flamel is, that's all,"

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?"

"Well that's wishful thinking Harry,"

"It's worth it. We must have been through hundreds of books already and we can't find im anywhere. Just give us a hint please Hagrid. I know I've read his name somewhere already."  
"I'm sayin' nothin,"

Ron motioned for us to go. "Just have to find out for ourselves then,"

I nodded and we continued off in search for the strangely elusive Nicholas Flamel. In fact we'd nearly searched every book in the library. Madam Pince had grown tired of reminding us to put back books. Hermione and myself wondered separate from the rest of the group if maybe the information that we were looking for was situated in the restricted section. Unfortunately we would need a teachers signature to view any of the books locked away in there.

Our search was as futile as the ones before it. Hermione and I joined up with the others.

I shook my head at Harrys hopeful expression. "No luck,"  
We headed back to the Great Hall for lunch the final decorations, strings of golden bubbles had been put onto the last tree. We sat down. Rune and Hermione would both be leaving tomorrow.

"You'll keep looking while we're away won't you? And send me an owl if you find anything? Even about our little project," Hermione said as she took in a spoonful of soup.

"Of course Hermione. I Promise."

However once the holidays hit and I woke the next day, all thoughts of Nicholas Flamel fled from my mind. The school halls were mostly isolated, I spent my afternoons watching Harry and Ron play wizards chess, I was better than Harry but it seemed that Ron was obsessed with the game and I had only been able to beat him once. I spent time with the older Weasley twins enchanting the snow into snowmen or the suits of armor in the halls to sing Christmas carols with randomized lyrics. We froze the water in the toilets and turned on all the taps and froze them too. It turned the sink in the boys toilets into beautiful ice sculptures. One of my favorite things to do was make snowmen caricatures of teachers. I fell back into my bed after a practically vicious snowball fight with a heap of the second year boys and girls. Thoughts ran over through my mind. Tomorrow it would be Christmas day and although I wasn't expecting any presents besides what Harry would give me I was positive that it would be the best Christmas I had ever experienced. I changed in the bathroom, my room was empty as all the girls had gone home for the holidays. Rune had taught me how to play muggle music via magical methods and had lent me her device. I turned it on and played a soft melody as I got into bed. My eyes closed slowly before I heard the tapping at the window. I felt the pulse in my chest speed up and turned my head too quickly to the side. "Argh," I rubbed my hand against the crick in my neck and got up. There was that gorgeous owl again at my window. I let it in and grabbed a Christmas cookie from my side table. I had scooped a heap of them into my pocket during dinner so that I could snack on them later. I had also sent a handful off to Hermione and Rune with some small charm bracelets I found in the bottom of my trunk. The owl hooted at me, pleased by my offerings. I took the parcel that it had attached to its leg. I stroked the owls cheek while my right hand fumbled with the letter.

_Dear Riley,_

_ Hope you are having a happy Christmas. I know you like to read. You go to the library often so I thought you might like this. I don't expect anything in return. First years don't often get a chance to go out and buy things but I would like to hear from you._

_D.A_

I smiled at the letter and unwrapped the package three small red leather bound books fell out. Each only the size of my hand, they were a collection of poems and short stories from the wizarding world authors. I flipped through the pages reading the titles. Some stories were about werewolves, others trolls and mermaids. The poems ranged from Haikus to free verse.

I grabbed another sheet of my special paper, decorating it in a light green with gold and red trimming. My ink wrote in the same glittering gold.

_Dear D.A_

_Thank you for the books, from the looks of them they are bound to be fantastic. I do love to read. But you seem to know a lot about me and I know nothing about you. Are you possibly stalking me? Hope you are enjoying your Christmas, maybe with your family? Thank you again, I'll be sure to read them. You said that you would answer questions in your letters, so let's play twenty questions it's a muggle game. We both get to ask twenty questions and we both have to answer truthfully. I'll start and if you don't want to play then you can just say so. Name three of your interests._

_Riley_

I attached the letter to a bag full of cookies and then to the leg of the owl. I munched on one of the last three left and gave half to the owl.

I stayed watching the owl fly off.

A meow at my feet startled me.

"Hey you," I picked up Rogue before getting back under the covers to sleep, the excitement of tomorrow bubbling up inside me.

My eyes flickered open and I touched my head. I looked over at my clock. 6am. I couldn't figure out why I had woken up so early until that oh-so familiar hooting sounded.  
"Oh, hello," I opened the window again. "I'm afraid I don't have any treats for you this morning, I haven't been to breakfast yet,"

The owl ruffled its feathers, clearly upset by my lack of haste.

"Alright, alright,"

I detached the letter and watched Rogue preparing to pounce on the bird.

"No," I pushed her away playfull and opened the letter.

"I won't be writing straight away, I'll send a school owl go on," I didn't check to see if the owl had gone I just placed the letter on top of the books and headed downstairs into the common room. The common room had been fitted with a dazzling silver Christmas tree in the corner where a set of chairs used to be. Underneath that were piles of presents. Only a handful of Gryffindor students had remained over the holidays, maybe twenty or so. The piles were spaced out with little markers display which years they belonged to. The smallest pile was marked first years; out of the first years only me, Ron and Harry had remained behind. Surely not all of those could have been for Ron. My curiosity overcame me and I squatted down near the pile that was marked first years. I blinked back a squeal and some tears as I noticed that some of the presents were labeled. Riley Potter.

"Oh my, I HAVE PRESENTS!" It was only at that point that I remembered that the others were still asleep.

"Shut up!" an older male voice called from down the stairs.

A groggy looking Ron stumbled down the stairs.

"Sorry Ron," He smiled at me through half closed lids.

"S'okay,"

"I've never gotten presents before. Oh Happy Christmas,"

"Happy Christmas,"

I stared at the presents a little longer and Ron sat down next to me.

"Are you just going to stare at them?"

"Oh, I can open them can't I?" I clapped my hands together loudly.

"SHUT UP!" that same male voice.

I looked at Ron and mouthed, "opps?"

He smiled and grabbed the presents marked with his name; he pulled them into a pile in front of him and began tearing off the wrappings. I watched him blissfully before slowly collecting the presents with my name on them and sitting them in front of me. There were five in total. I moved my head back and forth trying to figure out which one I should open first. That's when Harry came down.

"Happy Christmas Riley. Happy Christmas Ron,"

"Happy Christmas Harry," We chimed in unison.

"Harry look, we have presents,"  
"I've got presents," I smiled at him as he rushed down. He looked at the pile that sat below the first years sign. He sat next to me and grabbed his presents.

"Let's open them?" He nodded.

My first present was from Hagrid, it was wrapped in scruffy brown paper. He'd carved me a small wooden figure of a unicorn. I'd shown an interest during passing conversation.

"Oh, how adorable," I watched as the unicorn that was no bigger than the palm of my hand galloped across the room. The card that was attached read, not supposed to have charmed that, but I 'oped you like it. Hagrid.

I laughed slightly and looked over at the brown flute Harry had gotten. He made a hooting sound with it.

"Cool,"

I picked up the slip of card next, of course it would be from the Dursleys. For Harry they had enclosed fifty pence, I managed to get set of cooking cards, that appeared to have been cut out of magazines. The card told me that these would be the things that I would be cooking when I got back. I grimaced slightly.

Harry had read the note over my shoulder.

"They must really miss your cooking,"

I laughed, Ron had begun gulping down chocolate frogs which he had received and I noticed his new attire.

"What are you wearing Ron?"

"Oh, me mum made it. Every year she makes a jumper and every year mine's maroon." He pointed out two identical presents in mine and Harry's pile. Both wrapped in a snowy scene paper. "Look's like she's made ones for you too. I told her you wouldn't be expecting presents,"

I smiled and opened the wrapper. My jumper spilled out across my lap, it was in a rich emerald just like Harrys'. His was signed with a golden H, mine with an R. "They are wonderful Ron," I smiled and put it on, pulling it over my satin pajamas.

"You wont think they're wonderful when you get thousands of them,"

Inside the jumper package was also a pack of home-made fudge. I opened the container up and took a bite.  
"Oh, this is yummy,"

The two smaller parcels were from Rune and Hermione. Both contained a marvelous collection of sweets and Rune had included my own magical music player and some muggle cds for me to transfer.

The last present sat in front of me for a while before I touched it. Harry was opening his last present and I looked over. A silvery cloak slid to the floor and he picked it up.

"It's a cloak,"

I looked at him.

"Really looked like a shoe to me,"  
Harry's eyes widened.

"Do you think it's an object that makes people see it differently,"

"It looks like a cloak to me," said Ron inspecting it.

I laughed and sighed. "Ever heard of sarcasm?"

Harry flushed red.

"Well let's see then put it on," Ron was chewing on some every-flavor beans this time.

I blinked in shock.

"Harry," I pointed.

"Woah,"

"My bodies gone,"

"I've heard of those, it's really rare and really valuable. It's an invisibility cloak that is,"

Harry pulled the cloak over his head and it vanished. "I'm invisible?"

"Oh now that is cool,"

"I wonder who gave it to you?"

I picked up a piece of card. "There's a note Harry," I handed it to him and he read it allowed.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well and a Very happy Christmas to you,"

I stared at him. "It was dads?"

He nodded. "Your last present is wrapped the same, maybe it's from the same person,"

I turned back to the parcel and started carefully unfolding the sides, nothing fell out of it. I lifted the note off the top of the thick black book carefully and read aloud.

"There are many times I wished you could have met your parents before they died. There are few things that are more important than family. You may have many questions and I only hope that these can answer some of them. Have a Very Happy Christmas,"

I tilted my head slightly.

"What do you supposed that means?"

I looked to Harry.

"I don't know it's in the same hand writing. It's from the same person. No name."

"Well what is it?"

"A book," I removed the big black book first, underneath it was a thinner one. I sat the big book to the side and began with the smaller one. As I turned the pages I recognized names.

"It's like an old Hogwarts year book,"

I stopped at the page that listed Lillian Evans and stared and the waving picture of my mother. Tears were forming in my eyes. Just below was a James Potter and he pulled faces at the camera. They both had Gryffindor crests on their chests and as I skimmed the other pages I caught glimpses of my father racing through the crowds during his own Quidditch matches and my mother cheering on the cheerleading team.

Harry was leaning over me now, watching the images with deep fascination like me.

I closed the book and it was hard. But I did it. I picked up the bigger book and opened that too. This was organized more like a personal photo album, it had photos of my mother and her friends, dad and even some muggle family portraits and other photos. I turned the page again and had to close the book. On the last page was a photo of two little babies crawling across the floor to a large Christmas tree. While a very much alive Lily and James watched them unwrapping their presents.

I placed the books underneath the other presents I had gotten, I would go through all the photos later in the evening when I could not be pried for information. The three of us sat in an awkward silence before Fred and George came bounding into the common room. Both were wearing blue jumpers with their first letter stitched on in gold.

"Merry Christmas,"

"Hey look, Harry and Riley have Weasley jumpers too,"  
They looked at our jumpers. "She seems to put more effort in for outside family members,"

"I don't know why she insists on putting these blasted letters on them. I mean it's not like we'll forget our names. I mean I'm Gred and he's Forge."

"Why all the noise," Percy the eldest of the brothers who were still in school popped his head around the corner. I recognized is voice as the one who had told us to shut up earlier.

He had a jumper slung across his arm as well, his was in a bright orange. Fred grabbed it.

"P for prefect, or perfect little Percy! Get it on come on come one. We're all wearing ours, look even Harry and Riley have theirs on,"

George helped force the jumper over Percys head and I giggled.

He was helpless between the two as they dragged him back up the stairs shouting different things about Christmas and family time.

"We should head down for breakfast,"

"Oh wait," I jumped up taking my presents with me. I went into my room and grabbed the letter from my bed side table. I also grabbed a square package from my chest. I rushed back down and handed it to Harry.

"You got me a present?"

I nodded.

"Go on open it,"

He opened the wrapping and was ecstatic when he saw his new chess set.

The day was spent having snowball fights, playing chess in which Harry lost to both me and Ron and sitting around in front of the fire in the common room to dry our clothes, wet from the snowball fight.

I opened the letter that I received this morning and read through it.

_I would be happy to play this twenty questions with you Riley and I am glad that you liked the gifts. No I am not stalking you but you seem to catch my eye. Three of my interests are, Quidditch, potions and sketching. But I'd never admit the last one. So if I understand the game that means that it is my turn to ask you a question. How are you enjoying your time in the wizard world? I'll await your answer by nightfall. _

I wrote a quick reply. Telling him about my day, the gifts and how my time in the wizarding world had been. I discussed the horrible antics of one Malfoy and Professor Snape. I figured that if I talked about my loathing of Draco it could rule out the possibility that D.A was him. I commented on his choice of interests and my love of healing and potions. My next question was about his eyes. I wanted to know whether he had blue, green or brown. It might seem silly but it would be narrowing down my options. I sent it off with a few more sweets and headed down to dinner.

Christmas dinner was delicious, turkey and ham, roast pumpkin and baked and roasted potatoes with all sorts of Christmas puddings and cakes. My eyes nearly popped out of my head at the sight. I pulled a Christmas cracker with Harry and laughed at the real life pop that resonated through the hall, the usual paper crowns were instead comical hats including bonnets, halos, santa hats and snow men. Each animated with a little bit of magic. We giggled at the jokes and played with the magical toys that came inside them. I left the hall with Harry and Ron feeling full, content and complete.  
"That is what a real family Christmas should be like,"


	11. Year 1 Ch Ten: The Dream Mirror

Authors Note: PEN NAME CHANGE: Yes it's still me, but i figured i needed to put my real name in my pen name so i am now and forever known as Ashiie Imperfect.

Thank you for your continued reading of this story.

Excuse the lenght of update, never really been one for schedules. Life happens as we all know. My novel is being published Dec 2010, moved house, uni the usual.

Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter and i will have the next chapter up in a few hours.

Again Many Apologies.

Ashiie Imperfect

* * *

I slept soundly that night after looking at the photos in the yearbook and the photo album for nearly three hours. Rogue curled up on my lap and I decided that I would read one of the short stories from the books I'd gotten from my secret admirer. But could you really call him a secret admirer at eleven? I mean I giggled at the idea of kissing a boy. The title was Blood in Between Love and was a story about the original founders of Hogwarts. There was a treacherous relationship between two of the houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor. There were no written rules about whether or not they could date but there was an unwritten rule. The founders had separated the two and refused to let them see each other and in the end they were forced to kill themselves after eloping. I fell asleep shortly after and only awoke when Harry was yelling up the stairs at me.

I jumped out of bed, startled by the sound of Harrys voice. I threw on an over robe and ran down the stairs.

I met him and Ron.

"Harry, what are you doing? What's going on?" I looked around for the source of his distress.

"There is something I have to show you. Come on," He threw the cloak over me, Ron and himself and dragged us along corridors beside the library.

We entered an empty room; it was white and in the middle stood an old antique mirror. I looked at the inscriptions on the edges

"Riley come, stand here," I stood with Harry in the center of the mirror, both of us reflected in its shiny surface. The mirror rippled slightly and I focused onto the two figures whom I recognized from the photo albums I had gotten at Christmas.

"Mum, Dad,"

I stared at them and touched a hand to the mirror, my mum smiled back at me and slid a hand onto my shoulder. I could almost feel the touch.  
"Can I see them?"

I nodded and let Ron step in at the side.

"Do you see them Ron?"

"No I only see us,"

I looked to Harry. "Maybe he has to be in the center of it?"

We moved over so that Ron could stand in the middle.

"Do you see them now," I pointed to the mirror, "there is my mum and there is my,'

"Woah. It's me. Only I'm older and I'm head boy. I've seen Bill's badge and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup. Oh I'm Quidditch captain too. Do you think this mirror tells the future?"

I watched him staring at the mirror in awe and felt the confusion cloud my mind.

"How can it, our parents are dead,"

I stepped forward. "Could I look again please?"

"No, you can have it later,"  
"Let her look she wasn't here earlier,"

"Don't push me,"

He stopped because at that moment there was sound outside. I'd only assumed that the sound of our voices was loud because of the large room but the sound of soft padding footsteps alerted them to a concern.

"Quick under the cloak," Harry held it up as we clambered underneath it. We settled ourselves making sure that every last inch was covered and that was when Mrs. Norris came round the edge of the door. I usually liked cats but Mrs. Norris was something different, I silently wondered if the cloak hid them from the luminated eyes of the cat. She waited at the door, as if expecting us to give ourselves up and after what seemed like forever she left.

"It isn't safe to be here, she may have gone to alert Filch,"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah she probably heard us. Come on,"

I left the room with Ron dragging Harry and at the doorway I stopped to look back at the mirror. If only that mirror could change reality.

My mind remained focused on Harry's discovery and it became obvious that his mind was never far from the mirror either.

"Do either of you want to play chess?"

"No, I'm right,"

"Riley do you want to go and make snow angels?"

"Not right now Rune,"

"How about we pay Hagrid a visit?"

"Maybe later,"

My two friends were insistent on getting my brothers and my own minds off the image of our dead parents.

Rune took me away from the boys and sat me down.

"Ron told me what you and Harry saw last night. I'm surprised you didn't tell me," she fake pouted and I shrugged.

"Look Riley it might not be such a good idea to go back. I mean look what this one visit has done to you, imagine if you spend every night there. You won't want to do anything ever again. You're fixated on these images that will never come to be real. It's not healthy,"

"Wow fixated that's a rather big word for you isn't it Rune?"

I laughed as I said it, maybe she was right but I had to go again, just one last time to say goodbye.

"I know I think I fried like two brain cells saying it. Does this mean you won't go?"

"Yeah I guess you're right, it's not like I can just visualize them into existence,"

Rune hugged me.

"You still have me,"

I laughed hard.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better,"

"Hey,"

On the outside I was happy and charming but on the inside I was as determined as ever to find my way back to the mirror.

I left after lights out, managing to miss the teachers prowling the night corridor. I hadn't seen Harry in his bedroom so he had already left for the night.

"Bloody git, making me walk all this way without the cloak I could get caught,"

As I entered the room i glanced at Harry sitting in the middle of the mirror. I sat down next to him.

"Move over, I want to see too,"

I looked up as more of my family appeared behind my parents.

"Who do you think that is?" I whispered pointing to a tall elderly man behind my mother.

"One of our grandparents probably,"

I snuggled in next to Harry ready to spend the night watching my family.

"Back again you two?"

I jumped up and spun around to meet the Headmaster. Dumbledore was positioned on a desk just behind them a row to the left. How did she miss him on her way in?

"I didn't see you there Sir," Harry said his voice trembling slightly.

"Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you. Though you Riley, you really should have seen me,"

I put my head down but not because he was being disciplinary, he had a smile on his face. I put my head down because I felt ashamed that my one track mind had allowed me to miss him in such a manner.

"So, it seems you like hundreds before you have discovered the wonders of the mirror of Erised,"

"We did not know it's name sir,"

"But I expect by now you've realized what it does?"

"It – well – it shows me my family-" Harry responded.

"And it showed your friend Ron as head boy,"

I widened my eyes in surprise.

"How did you know-?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," Dumbledore walked towards us slowly.

"Now can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all,?"

Harry shook his head while I thought it over. Well didn't Ron want to be Quidditch captain and head boy? I wanted to have my family with me.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, this is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

"It shows us what we want, whatever we want," Harry looked back into the mirror. But I thought there may be more to it than that because the happiest man could still be capable of wanting more.

"Is it possible that it shows us what is in our hearts? I mean not selfish desires but things pure of heart,"

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. Both of you, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible,"

I looked back at the mirror. For once Rune had been right.

"The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow. Harry, Riley I will ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it again you shall be well prepared. It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now why don't you two put that beautiful cloak back on and get off to bed?"

I stood up and nodded at the professor.

Harry waited behind me.

"Sir, Professor Dumbledore. What do you see when you look in the mirror,"

I turned back around. Harry was about to ask a very serious question.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks. One can never have enough socks,"

If he was lying I could understand but if he was telling the truth once again he'd surprised and amused me.

"Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist of giving me books,"

On the way back I chuckled at his answer. A thought struck me as I lay in bed. Another of my deepest wishes was to meet dreamless aficionado or at least know who he was. But because his image didn't appear in the mirror maybe I liked a bit of mystery.


	12. Year 1 Ch Eleven: Truth of the Stone

I have a heap of these chapters back-written. I only post once i have a few chapters ahead completed, but since i took so long to upload chapter ten i decided that i should probably upload chapter eleven too. I know how hard it is to wait patiently and imagine the next chapter in your own heads.

I have a heap of these chapters back-written. I only post once i have a few chapters ahead completed, but since i took so long to upload chapter ten, i have given you chapter eleven as well. I know how hard it is to wait patiently, clicking the page every day or so to see the new chapter. Playing out what's going to happen in your own heads.  
So here it is; Chapter Eleven, the truth of the stone.

Enjoy

xx

Ashiie Imperfect

* * *

The holidays had come to their end and Hermione was disappointed that we had not been able to find anything about Nicholas Flamel and appalled that we had snuck out. The images I had seen in the mirror or Erised didn't haunt me as they did Harry. He'd begun talking to me of nightmares in which our mother and father would be snatched away in a streak of green light. I received a letter from D.A telling me his eyes were blue, he had spent the holidays with his family and that he knew how horrible Draco Malfoy was capable of being. That piece of information brought a smile to my lips. See Hermione was wrong for once; the real Draco would have gotten all pride and ego on me and complained about how I was talking about him. The next question that I had to answer was about my favorite class this year.

_Dear D.A_

_It has been quite a full year so far I rather enjoy all my classes but my favorite would have to be Transfiguration. I might have said potions as I told you about my love for the art but Professor Snape has been rather cruel to me and thus made the usually entertaining creativity that comes with the subject horribly constricted. I hope you had a nice holiday I guess I shall be seeing you around. Weird that I'm seeing you and yet not seeing you. As for my next question Do have any siblings?_

_Sincerely _

_Riley_

Second day back at classes and Hermione and me were still puzzling over the mystery of Nicholas Flamel. On top of the piles of homework that they were receiving and Harrys Quidditch practice we had hardly any time to search. It was back to checking books during the breaks during the day. Part way into the term was where things began to get interesting again. I watched on as Hermione and Ron played a game of wizards chess, Rune was finishing a rather rushed version of her charms assignment which was due the following day, Harry was at Quidditch practice and so I sat reading through another of the short stories that I've received for Christmas.

With still no leads on who Nicholas Flamel was or in what way he was related to the package under Fluffy I was beginning to lose hope.

Harry trudged in from outside looking snow drenched and exhausted.

"Hard training Harry?" I questioned marking the book with a small shred of parchment.

He shook his head.

"Unbelievable he muttered,"

"What's unbelievable?"

I watched as Ron who was complaining about concentrating on his match turned to Harry.

"You alright mate, you look terrible,"

"Snape is refereeing the next Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff,"

Hermione was the first to overcome the shock.

"That's easy don't play,"

"Say you're ill or pretend you've broken your leg," This from Ron.

"Or really break your leg?" Rune.

"He needs to play, be careful Harry," I said.

"Riley is right, there isn't a reserve seeker if I back out then Gryffindor can't play,"

I turned to the door at the sound of the clashing and banging. Neville had hopped into the common room and fallen due to the step on the way in. The room fell into hysterics each figuring that because of the Leg-locker curse that Neville would've had to have hopped the whole way. Hermione rushed to his aid performing the counter-curse.

"It was Malfoy, he saw me outside the library. Said he'd been looking for someone to try that out on all week," He answered the unasked question.

"You have to tell McGonagall, report him," Hermione's logic seemed fool proof but in primary school I had learnt that reporting bullies just made them target you more.

"I'm not sure that is the best idea, you know to aggravate him,"

"Riley is right I don't want to cause any more trouble,"

Ron stood up then. "You have to stand up to him Neville! He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier,"

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be a Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that,"

I watched as Harry took a chocolate frog out of his robes pocket. He walked over and handed it to Neville.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy. The sorting hat chose you for Gryffindor and where's Malfoy in stinking Slytherin,"

Neville smiled weakly.

"Don't worry Neville, I think I might have a talk with our precious pampered pompous prince,"

"Thanks Riley, Harry….i think I'll go to bed now…D'you want the card, you collect them don't you?"

Neville handed over the card to Harry and then walked up to his dorm.

"Poor Neville, I'm going to give that stupid prat Malfoy a piece of my mind,"

I watched Harry as he let out a sigh.

"Dumbledore again. He was the first one I ever," But Harry stopped mid-sentence.

"Harry?"

"I've found him! I've found Nicholas Flamel! I told you I read the name somewhere before. I read it on the train on the way here," Harry pointed at the card.

"Listen to this – Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel!"

I jumped in surprise as Hermione leapt to her feet her face alight with exicitment as she rushed from the room with a hurried "stay there," I exchanged glances with Rune who simply shrugged before going back to reading her magazine. Again I was startled as she dashed back into the room carrying a massive book in her arms. A book I recognized.

"I never even though to look in here," I was at her side in an instant.

"Well it's obvious now,"

Harry and Ron exchanged a confused glance.

"What's obvious Riley?"

Hermione took over for me.

"I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading,"

"Light?" Ron asked  
"Shs Ron," I watched as Hermione flicked frantically through the book.

"There," I put my hand in between the pages that she had just flicked over and pushed them back.

"I knew it, I knew it,"

"Can I speak yet?" I nudge Ron slightly a warning shot to show that his tone was uncalled for.

"Nicholas Flamel," She said quietly. "Is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone,"

I placed my hand over my face.

"If that were to get into the wrong hands…"

Harry backed me up.

"Wait, the what?" Harry, Ron and Rune had identical blank looks.

"Honestly don't you three read? Look – read that, there,"

She pushed the book towards the other three.

"See. The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying!" Said Harry "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it,"

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty five is he?"

"Well now we know what's under the trap door, the real question is how do we stop Snape from getting it. The last thing I want is an immortal Snape,"

The others murmured agreements.

"It's too late to make any plans tonight," Said Rune, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"I have something I need to do anyway, night Harry, night Ron,"

The girls followed me up the stairs both still gossiping about finally figuring out the big mystery. When I sat myself down in my bed I felt a rush of dread flow over me. I began to feel as though, although we had discovered what lay under the trap door we hadn't yet realized Snape's true intentions.

Hermione retired with Rune to the bathroom to do their nightly rituals. Tapping at the window woke me from my thoughts. I smiled at the oh-so familiar owl that sat perched on the sil.

"Hello my beautiful friend,"

Once the window was unlatched the owl hopped down onto my bed. I stroked its feathers and I watched it as its eyes closed.

"What does you master have to say this time," I smiled and untied the letter.

_Dear Riley_

_ No it's just me, only me in the family. I don't understand how you can be so excited to get back to school; the only good part is probably potions and maybe seeing you. Keep an eye out, you might be surprised as to who I am. By the way, what is your favorite animal?_

_D.A_

I wrote out another letter, discussing my love of Hogwarts mainly because of the home I'd come from, not that he wasn't already aware of those circumstances. My favorite animal happened to be a wolf but if we were discussing animals that wouldn't eat you it would be a horse. My dream was to ride a horse one day.

I also told him of my fear of heights and how scary our flying lessons are. My question to him, which made four, was about one of his darkest fears.

I sent away the letter and curled under the bed sheets.

"Was that an owl I saw?"

I smiled at Rune.

"No it was a rat,"

"Is your anonymous stalker sending you more love notes?"

Rune had spoken at the wrong time and Hermione instantly joined out conversation.

"D.A he's sent you more. Did he get you something for Christmas?"

"What did I just hear; does Riley have a secret admirer?" I could've cursed my luck at that moment as Lavender had entered the room.

"Oh my god, who is he?" And the barrage of questions began only ending when she realized that Pavarti and the other girls were oblivious to her new discovery and rushed off to tell them.

"I'm going to kill you Rune,"

Hermione laughed.

"But really, what did he get you for Christmas,"

Well I might want to kill them but these girls were my friends and we spent the entire night gossiping, just as we had before the holidays about who he could be. I got out the older letters and we studied them. For a short time we had more than just our group in the room and then the hype gave way to sleep and I feel into a blissful dream of horse riding through a forest.

The next morning during Defence Against the Dark Arts, our theory work gave way to talk of the stone. Hermione and myself were attempting to figure out how Snape was going to attempt to get the stone while Rune, Ron and my brother were talking about the many uses they would have for such a stone. This conversation soon led to the impending idea of Snape refereeing the upcoming Quidditch match.

"I'm going to play. If I don't all the Slytherins will think im just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them…it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win,"

I smiled.

"Well I was always going to cheer; the only way he got to me last time was my drink,"

Hermione put her hand on my back.

"Just as long as we're not wiping you two off the pitch,"

"Thanks mione, that was really optimistic and uplifting,"

As the day of that Quidditch match grew nearer I could feel the tension radiating from Harry and the other team members. Us cheerleaders weren't as uneasy but some concern was noted about whether the bias referee would prevent us from taking the championship cup away from his house.

During our last practice before the game the girls were all chatting about the chances of us winning, we watched as the team flew high above our heads but my attention was caught by three figures in the stands. From this far down it was difficult to make out their faces or hair color or even what house they were from. All three were seated on the highest row in the stands directly across from us.

"Do you see them?" I asked one of the other girls, pointing towards the stands.

"Hey yeah, don't worry about it Riley lots of boys come down to watch us dance, it's creepy but you get used to it after a while,"

I nodded and we got back into formation.

"Alright one, two, three,"

After lunch and of course practice my potions lesson still found me paired to the blue eyed platinum prat, victim to a horrible professor and sitting over a boiling cauldron. Despite the fact that Professor Snape never gave me full marks for my work I continued to improvise in the potions. Malfoy never complained considering he got the full credit for none of the work and just sat there either watching me or talking loudly with his friends.

As he stared at me unblinking like a snake I turned on him.

"Is there something that you wish to say to me Malfoy?"

"No, who'd want to talk to you. I was just watching you mess up Professor Snape's instructions and wondering why do it?"

"I do it because it completes the potion and I get it done to a level of perfection, no matter how he grades me,"

I briskly chopped the lily leaf before scraping it off the board and into the pot.

"Anything else?"

Draco remained silent for a little while.

"No, nothing,"

With my luck it has seemed that Snape had been appearing more and more often around our little group. As if he was stalking us. Every now and then I'd get a brief thought that he knew about our plans but it would be gone in the next moment when he left our sight. Neville who was the newest tag-along in our group insisted that when he was with me Malfoy wouldn't hurt him and he claimed that I was the first years protector. This came about after I decided that Malfoy deserved to be scolded for the leg-locker curse he used.

As the day of the match arrived I hugged Harry tightly wishing him good luck, I turned away with Hermione, Rune and Ron.

"He'll be ok, won't he?" I asked them quietly.

"Of course he will," I smiled a thanks and headed off to my change room. As I pulled on the skirt, legwarmers and top my thoughts drifted to the three in the stands who had been practicing curses just in case Snape decided to try and kill us again. I flittered onto the pitch following the rest of the girls and chanting. A quick glance at the stands told me that not only was every member of the school there watching but it seemed all of the teachers were as well, including Dumbledore. My heart leapt at the sight, Snape couldn't get away with anything if Dumbledore was here. The worry eased away and I began the routine. I booed and groaned as Hufflepuff was awarded multiple penalties and given free shots. As they pulled into the lead I watched the Hufflepuff cheerleaders bouncing on the balls of their feet.

"Come on Harry. Let's go Gryffindor!" I shouted not sure if my brother, who was hovering maybe ten meters from the ground, could hear me. He lifted back up off the ground and then fell again in a spectacular dive. I cheered with the others, my voice drowned out amongst the ruckus from the crowd as Harry came out of the dive, in his hand the golden snitch.

"YES GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

I ran up to Rune and Hermione talking with such relief. Ron followed Harry over to the broomshed.

"Brilliant, he was brilliant,"

I smiled. "So what happened to Ron? He looks a little bloody?"

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head so Rune answered.

"Simple really, Ron and Malfoy got into it in the stands,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it pains me to say," She said dramatically. "But our dear Ronald got the worst injuries of the two,"

I started laughing along with the other two.

"What Rune is forgetting to mention is that Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle, he did alright but he is still out cold. Madam Pomfrey says that he should be right soon enough,"

"Oh Neville,"

And that sent us off into another burst of giggles.

Harry and Ron hadn't come back in a little while, the pitch was beginning to clear, From our spot I searched the pitch, hoping that I could seen Harry and Ron running towards us. Finally I spotted him.

"Hey Harry, you did it, you did it!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Congrats,"

Rune chose that moment to remember that Fred and George were planning a party.

"Oh, everyone's waiting for you in the common-room, we're having a party. Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens for us to eat. Oh I hope they got lollies,"

Harry broke our excitement, his voice rang serious.

"Never mind that now. Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this,"

I exchanged a look with Ron who looked just as serious as Harry.

"Alright,"

We made our way through the corridors, Gryffindors patting Harry on the back as we walked.

"This way," I opened the door to one of the classrooms and peered inside for Peeves.

"Clear,"

I shut the door and settled myself down on a desk.

"So what's this all about?"

"Well me and Ron saw Snape heading into the forest so we got on my broom and followed him."

This piqued my interest.

"He met Quirrell there, they were talking about the stone and Fluffy and then Snape was all 'You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell.' So we were right, it is the Philospher's Stone and Snape is trying to force Quirrell to help him to get it. He also said something about Quirrell's hocus pocus. There are probably other things guarding the stone, enchantments and Quirrell probably did some anti-dark arts spells which Snape needs to break through,"

Hermione and Rune looked at Harry with horrified eyes.

"You mean, the Stone is only safe so long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?"

"Oh god we're doomed," I said.

Ron agreed. "It'll be gone by next Tuesday,"


	13. Year 1 Ch Twelve: Dragon, New Fave Pet

Wow, three years. Alright I deserve to be shot and hung :) But it was for a really good reason. I got a novel published :D

Anyway now that is finished i SWEAR that i will have weekly updates for you.

Ashiie Imperfect

Chapter Twelve: Dragon, My New Favourite Pet.

However despite how we as the students viewed Quirrell he must have had some sort of courage in him. There was no news of the stones theft and everytime we were on the third floor corridor Fluffy would still be growling. Thankfully Snape had started to lessen the time he spent around us, his bad temper just grazing us in passing.

I was beginning to think that the stone was the least of the problems I would be facing towards the end of the year. Hoping to exceed in the wizarding exams, Hermione, Rune and Myself had begun revision, charts, study times, cue cards. Harry and Ron weren't taking any of it but I came to the conclusion that it was his chance he was wasting not mine.

I smiled and past Hermione her essay back.

"It's the right answer, the essay is structured properly, good evidence but isn't that troll called Gwendell, not Gwond?"

"Oh my gosh, you are right. Thank you Riley I can't imagine what I'd do if I did that during an exam,"

Rune was cuddle up with my history book on the pillows next to us.

"And tell me again why you have to use Rileys book for study?"

"Cause unlike me Riley actually uses her book, I mean look she has notes, key words and everything,"

I laughed slightly and went back to my own piece of work.

"All set for the History of Magic, I think that about does it," I handed over my piece on the goblin revolution and pulled out Defense Against the Dark Arts work.

Rune yawned.

"Enough with the study please, we should go out for a walk around the lake,"

I tapped my leg realizing it had fallen asleep.

"Agreed, Hermione?"

She sighed and put her book down.

"Alright,"

I grabbed Runes hand and yanked her off the floor.

We headed out of the common room and down the halls. The moving paintings still managed to amaze me.

As we neared the entrance hall I began to hear voices.

One of the voices I'd come to know quite well although apart from our potions class we rarely spoke, excepting the rude and obnoxious comments made towards our group in passing in the hall. As we descended the stairs our vision was clouded by an eyeful of green. Draco Malfoy was at the front of the pack his gel reflecting the sun off at odd angles. On his arm was Pansy Parkinson, I had come to the conclusion that these two were destined to become the new Pureblood model wife and husband. As always his was backed by his two thugs Crabbe and Goyle but in addition there was a darker skinned boy with them, my memory recalled his name to be Blaise. For the female team Hayley Montigue and Alexis Wraught flanked Pansy.

"This is going to be more trouble than it's worth," I murmured as we approached the group who were blocking the doors outside.

"Oh look who it is, the hand-me down farm girl, the wanna-be muggle and the flaming wonder,"

I took in a breath and looked at Hayley; her brown hair was streaked with blonde, her cheek bones were covered in a dark brown powder giving her a slight clown look.

"Would you mind moving your clown out of the doorway Malfoy?" I said. My bored tone must have registered in Hayleys mind.

"I am no one's property! Least of all a clown,"

"Yeah get your facts straight Potter, I'm Draco's girl and that aint never gonna change,"

"That isn't ever going to change,"

"That's what I just said,"

"No you used incorrect English, it made you come across as tacky and unintelligent, then again you don't need to prove that with words your appearance says it all,"

Pansy stepped forward defensively, Hayley and Alexis on either side.

"What's that supposed to mean,"

Hermione laughed from behind me.

"Exactly. Come on I want to be at the lake for sunset," I pushed past the girls and the boys moved together, forming an impenetrable wall.

"Not so fast Potter, you can't insult her like that,"

"Oh wow, Malfoy to the defence of the poor damsel in distress how noble. Move aside,"

"No," I turned back around to Pansy.

"Put a leash on your mutt Pansy or I'll have to do it for you,"

She scoffed and advanced on me.

"Like you could ever do anything with my Drakie, you pathetic excuse for a witch,"

I laughed.

"Even if Draco did want me to do something with him, my imaginary friend would suddenly fall ill and that takes priority,"

I rammed into the group of male Slytherins and stepped out into the dimming light.

"Much better,"

"You have an imaginary friend?"

I turned to look at Rune.

"Of course her names Tin," I rolled my eyes as Hermione laughed and we headed down to the lake.

"We'll be getting loads more work from now on," Hermione said as we sat underneath one of the trees on the bank.

"Yeah, can't wait for the Easter Holidays, work, work and more work,"

"It's ok Rune, we'll manage,"

Rune was right, the Easter holidays were nothing but work, we spent most of the time in the library reading up on our lessons or practicing wand movements in our spare time.

"I don't think I can take anymore of this Riley," Said Harry as he laid his head down in the book.

"Well then you can say goodbye to second year, we need to pass these you know,"

"Yes I know, neither you nor Hermione will shut up about it,"

I gave him a look and he sighed.

"I'll never remember this,"

I scowled slightly as Ron's quill bounced onto my page splattering it with ink.

"Ronald,"

He looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry,"

I went back to scribbling down notes that I'd read from one of the books, I'd created new sets of acronyms to remember stages of potions and other things.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

I looked up and turned around in my seat, I wasn't the only one Rune who was sitting next to me turned around as well.

It appeared that Hagrid was holding something behind his back under his moleskin cloak.

"Jus' lookin' an' what're you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin' fer Nicholas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," Said Ron, I chucked a small bit of parchment at him but he didn't seem to notice. "And we know what that dog's"

"Fluffy," Rune interrupted.

"Yeh alright, what Fluffy's guarding, it's the Philosopher's ston-"

"Shhh!" Hagrid spun around as if looking for eavesdroppers. "What's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a couple of questions we'd like to ask you," I took his hint and decided not to mention anything specific. Harry was not as wary.

"Like about what else is guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy,"

Again he was cut off by Hagrid.

"Sh! Listen come an' see me later. I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don't go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh,"

"Alright, see you later," I said.

"We will see you later Hagrid,"

Hermione leant over to the main group.

"What was he hiding behind his back?"

Rune. "Maybe it has something to do with the Stone?"

Me. "Didn't he tell us not to speak about it in here?"

Rune. "Sorry,"

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Said Ron, that had been the smartest thing he'd said all day.

He came back with an armful of books which he plopped onto the table.

"Dragons!" He whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about Dragons!"

I grabbed the top book.

"Look at some of these titles; Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keepers Guide,"

"He always wanted a Dragon, told us so the first time we ever met him," Harry said.

"A dragon would make an awesome pet," That was Rune, how could it be anyone else, she had a rather deluded vision of the word pet.

"But it's against our laws. Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows 's hard to stop Muggles noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden. Besides you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania,"

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?"

"Of course there are Harry," I said putting the book back on the pile.

"Yeah, the common Welsh Green and Herbridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our lot has to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?"

"I don't know but we'll find out tonight," I packed up my books and headed off towards the great hall for dinner.

"Are you coming?"

As we entered the great hall I couldn't help but admire it's structure again. Unfortunately the blonde bombshell sitting at his table blinded my sight for a moment.

"You think he could tone down his hair, I mean the light reflecting off that gel is dangerous," Rune chuckled.

"Oh and here comes the night to his day," she said

I watched as Pansy Parkinson pranced over and sat on his lap.

"Ew what is she thinking?"

"I don't know but it's not what I'm thinking,"

"Yeah I'm thinking I want to actually eat my dinner,"

I smiled at Rune and followed the guys over to our table.

The hooting of an owl swooping through the hall stopped me eating. As usual the brown school owl perched itself in front of me.

I looked up at the teachers table, a few were eyeing the bird but most were peacefully oblivious. My table was a different story; Lavender had learnt enough to know that the only letters I seemed to get were from my secret admirer. So her and the girls were moving up the table to get a better look at the letter. I untied the parchment from the owls leg and gave it a bite of my dinner before it took off again, probably realizing that dinner was not the most appropriate time for me to write my reply.

Rune gave me a sly smile from across the table as she scooped up a spoonful of her ice cream desert.

"Don't say a word,"

"Open it Riley,"

"Please open it,"

I put the letter into the small opening in the top of my bag and went back to eating.

"Now is not the time,"

The girls all made disappointed noises before going back to their meals.

"So?"

I turned to Hermione who was eying my bag eagerly.

"You want me to open it too?"

"No I was going to tell you to tell D.A off for sending an owl during dinner, it's most inappropriate,"

After that she began laughing.

"It's my letter and I shall open it when I feel like it,"

"Fine," Rune pouted.

As we all finished our food and the hall began to clear we headed down towards Hagrids hut.

From a fair bit away I noticed that the curtains were all shut and that not even a speck of light could be seen inside.

"Are you sure he's home?"

"Of course he is,"

I knocked three times against the hard wood of the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's us,"

The door opened and I was taken aback by the heat pouring out of it.

"Come on, in, in,"

I stepped inside and took a seat at the table,"

Rune and Hermione began fanning themselves with their hands but it did nothing as the air around us was as equally hot.

"Tea?"

"Yes please,"

Hagrid began bustling around making tea.

"Would you like some sandwiches?"

"No we've just had dinner,"

Hagrid sighed and sat down.

"Alright, so – you wanted to ask me somethin'?"

Harry began.

"Yes, we were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy,"

"O' course I can't. Number one, I don't know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here for good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me ow yeh even know abou' Fluffy,"

"Oh come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," I watched Hermione and smiled, of course flattery that gets you everywhere, well if you're a girl.

"Hermione is right and I mean we only wondered who'd done the guarding really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted well enough to help him, apart from you."

Hermione and I shared a proud smile as Hagrid smiled under his beard.

"Well, I don' s'pose it couldn't hurt ter tell yeh that…Let's see…he borrowed Fluffy from me.. then some o' the teachers did enchantments, Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall – Professor Quirrell – an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape,"

"Snape?"

"Yeah – Yer not still on abou' that are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it,"

But in my mind if Snape had helped to protect the Stone it wouldn't be hard for him to figure out what else was guarding it. And that meant he probably already knew how to get passed most of them, just Fluffy and Quirrell left.

Harry and I shared the same thought.

"You are the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you Hagrid,"

Harry continued. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, not even one of the teachers? Would you?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore,"

"Well that's something," Harry said to us.

Hermione wiped sweat from her forhead.

"Hagrid can we have a window open? I'm boiling,"

"Can't, Hermione, Sorry," I noticed that Hagrid glimpsed quickly over to the fire place.

"Oh Hagrid," I recognized a big black egg sitting in amongst the fire under the kettle.

"Hagrid what is that?"

"Ah that's a"

"I know what that is," Said Ron bending over the fire. "Where did you get it, Hagrid? It must've cost you a fortune,"

"Won it, las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest,"

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione said, also trying to get a better look at the egg.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," He pulled out a large book from under his pillow.

"Got this outta the library – Dragon Breeding For Pleasure and Profit – It's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here – how ter recognized diff'rent eggs – what I got there;s a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare them."

"Do you have a picture, I bet they're pretty," Rune skipped round to behind Hagrid.

"Ohh, beautiful,"

"Aint she?"

"But Hagrid you live in a wooden house," Hermione said attempting to stop Rune and Hagrid from anymore dragon talk.

"This is going to end badly,"

We headed back to the dorms. I kept thinking about what would happen if the school found out that Hagrid had an illegal dragon.

When I got back in, I opened the letter that D.A had sent me. His answer was that he didn't know what his darkest fear was, he didn't particularly like many things but there was nothing he feared, except perhaps Professor McGonagall. He asked me what I feared most. It was a peculiar question but I had an answer. I feared losing everyone I cared about. I told him I wouldn't be able to write much as our exams were coming up fast but I would try to reply every so often. I then asked him what year he was in.

"Well the only thing we can do is to try and get Hagrid to give the dragon up," I said, the next morning at breakfast.

"That'd be just as easy as hugging Malfoy,"

I laughed at Ron.

"That isn't hard,"

I smiled mischievously and got up.

"Riley where are you going?"

"You'll see,"

Malfoy just happened to be sitting by himself at the Slytherin table, I figured I'd prove Ron wrong and show him just how easy hugging him would be.

Rune and Hermione were the first to figure it out and I heard their laughter as I rounded the Ravenclaw table.

Draco only looked up when I came up beside him.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Nothing much, just this," I lunged forward and tackled him, causing both of us to fall onto the ground, me sitting on top.

"There that wasn't so hard," The whole of the Slytherin table was in shock but those of the other houses who were looking just burst into laughter.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"See Ron, it's not that hard to hug a Slytherin,"

I smiled down and shrugged at Malfoy who was still lying on the floor. Even some of the teachers had begun laughing others were acting as if it hadn't happened.

I made my way back to the table and said in a rather loud voice.

"I declare this day to be, hug a Slytherin day,"

Rune hi-fived me as I sat back down.

"Well you just made getting rid of that dragon seem bloody impossible,"

We didn't have much spare time to consider how we could convince Hagrid to give up the dragon. Actually because of our new work-load we didn't have much time together at all, when you accounted for cheer-leading and Quidditch practice.

Three days later we still hadn't been able to come up with a proper plan.

"I give up," Hermione uttered as she plopped herself down onto the seat at breakfast.

I stopped mid-forkful and watched as Hedwig perched herself in front of Harry.

"It's a letter from Hagrid," Harry showed me the parchment.

Hagrid had scribbled two words.

_It's Hatching._

Our first lesson of the day was Herbology, I was happy to wait until after dark to see the dragon but Ron and Rune had different ideas.

"We can just skip, I want to be their when the dragon hatches,"

"Yeah Hermione listen to Rune I mean how many times in our lives are we going to see a Dragon hatching,"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing –"

"Shut up!" I turned to look at my brother, he was staring at Malfoy who was paused mid-step and listening in to what we were saying.

"How much did he hear?"

"I don't know,"

When the bell sounded to finish classes for the day we raced off towards the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted us at the door as the sun began fading behind the forest tree tops.

"It's nearly out, come in, come in,"

The egg was lying on the table. Deep cracks had appeared in the shell, the egg rocked back and forth across the table.

I drew a chair up close to the table although Rune was the closest. Her head was directly above the egg and I had to pull her backwards.

"Not so close,"

My head was rested against Runes shoulder; we'd been sitting here watching the egg rock back and forth on the table for quite a while, it was way past curfew and if caught we'd all get in trouble. Suddenly the clicking noise turned into a cracking and the egg split open, sending the baby dragon tumbling out onto the table in front of me.

"Cute,"

I had to agree, for something that would grow up to be a creature that could kill me, it was indeed cute.

The black body was tiny in comparison to its wings but I figured he or she would grow into them. It had a long snout with wide nostrils, small horns, looked like they had begun but not quite finished growing on its head. The eyes which glanced at me and then around at the table were bright orange.

Hagrid reached out a couple of fingers and stroked the dragons cheek, well that is assuming that the side of their face is classed as their cheek.

Obviously Hagrid recognized some trait that enabled him to tell them gender cause he referred to it as a male.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

"Hagrid, just how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

"Not sure ta be honest but I'll deal with it as it comes,"

With a sneeze a few sparks shot out setting Hagrids beard on fire.

He patted it down.

"Of course I'll need ta train him,"

As I watched the Dragon Hagrids eyes grew large in his head.

"What's that?"

I turned around to face the window, sure enough a face could be seen in the gap.

"It's a kid, he's runnin' back up to the school,"

I shared a look with Harry.

"Malfoy,"

"Oh dear," I watched Hagrid sadly.

"Maybe we can stop him?"

The gang headed back up the hill to the school, if Malfoy told anyone we would be in serious trouble. Especially Hagrid.

"I don't understand, Malfoy saw us is that bad?"

"It's bad alright," I followed the others eyesight and saw Draco standing in the hallway.

"Well, what do we have here, the Potter fan club wandering around so late at night,"  
"Draco, you don't want to do this," I walked forward a little, holding my hands out.

"Why not? I mean what's in it for me if I don't?"

Of course, he wanted to bribe us.

"What do you want?"

"Well from now on you can all address me as Lord Malfoy,"

I sighed heavily.

"Oh and Riley I think you and I can spend some time doing my homework,"

"We just have to agree to that and you won't tell?"

He nodded.

"Shake on it?"

I moved forward and shook his hand, the grasp felt cool but somehow warm.

"Well then Lord Malfoy I'll be heading off to bed,"

I watched the sparkle in his eye and moved past him; behind me the other muttered his new title and followed me.

"We need to get rid of that dragon and soon,"

The weeks went past; I continued to 'help' Draco complete his homework while he sat with Pansy cuddled in one of the couches. The others spent their evenings down at Hagrids hut trying to figure out how to get him to give up the dragon. I came back before lights out tired from doing Dracos work and then have to sit up until dawn finishing my own. It was taking a lot out of me.

However it did mean that I was awake when DA's next letter arrived. I was sitting in the common room with Harry and Hermione; they had just told me about the brilliant idea of sending Norbert away with Ron's brother Charlie. Hermione was writing out a letter in which we would ask Charlie to take the dragon away. The owl arrived as usual and i removed the letter. Harry eyed it suspiciously.

"Who's that from?"

"Just a friend," I smiled at him.

Dreamless was in first year, like me. He told me that he didn't want to give too much away so he wouldn't tell me what house he was in. Fair enough I guess.

He also told me about what he had been doing lately, not that we could do much around school. He said that it would get better because during third year we could visit Hogsmead. He asked me what my favorite season was. That one was simple, Spring. I also told him that due to some unfortunate circumstances I had to help one very egotistical Malfoy with his homework, and by help I mean do which was putting me behind in my revision and keeping me up all hours of the night.

I completed the letter and tied it to the owl at the same time as Hermione. Harry and Ron had already zonked out on the couch.

"You get him and i'll grab Harry," I said to Hermione and we went to the strenuous task of awaking the boys.

"Do you think Charlie will come and take Norbert away?"

Hermione was pulling her cotton pjs over her head.

"Oh i hope so, that would mean that you wouldn't have to put up with doing Malfoys homework anymore,"

I nodded and climbed into bed.

That did sound like a fabulous idea.

At breakfast the next morning i could hardly keep my eyes open. The nights of working on two lots of homework had really taken it out of me. Hermione and Rune kept nudging me in the sides.

Jenny and the other cheerleaders were sneaking worried glances at me; we had practice tonight. But i managed to find the strength to make it through both classes and practice. A quick stop off at Hagrids before back to the great hall for dinner.

"Potter, that essay you wrote last night wasn't long enough. You need to add at least two more paragraphs to it," I turned and went to verbally attack the blonde pipsqueak but he held his finger up.

"Uh uh uh," He waggled it back and forth. It made me want to rip it from his hand. "Wouldn't want anyone to find out about our little secret would we?"

I swallowed the words and turned on heel, childishly stamping my foot as i moved to sit down.

"I swear the sooner that dragon is gone the better,"

Harry patted me on the back.

"We should have an answer tonight,"

"I don't think it's fair, why can't Hagrid just keep Norbert. He's so adorable,"

Hermione looked stunned.  
"Adorable? Norbert nearly bit off my finger at the feeding last night,"

"Finger? He nearly took off my hand the night before," I said scooping out a bit of soup.

"He's a blasted menace he is," Ron sat down across the table next to Rune and she slapped him.

"He's just a baby, don't be mean all of you,"

She looked genuinely hurt and so i mumbled an apology.

"I still say he'll be better off with Charlie," Hermione added a smile. "He'll be happier don't worry about him Rune,"

I headed back to the common room to finish off my own essay.

We'd been taking turns helping Hagrid feed Norbert during the evenings; one of us would hide under the invisibility cloak and head down, coming back late or should i say early and more than often singed and smelling of raw meat. My homework was nearly complete. Harry and Rune were drapped over two of the arm chairs, whilst Hermione was sitting more like me, folded over her own work. Ron was doing the feeding tonight and we were waiting for him to get back before we would all head to our comfortable and heavenly beds.

The portrait swung open and Ron pulled the cloak off his head.

"It bit me," I studied his bloody hand; Hagrid had obviously had an attempt at binding it.

"Come here Ron, i'll fix the bandage for you,"

He came over and sat down, i gently removed the handkerchief that had be haphazardly tied around his wrist and fingers.

"I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal i've ever met."

"He just doesn't like you because you're mean to him,"

Ron gaped at Rune who had stuck a piece of parchment into her book as a make-shift bookmark.

"Mean? By the way Hagrid and you go on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me, he told me off for frightening it. And when I left he was singing it a lullaby,"

Rune chuckled slightly under her breath. I was sure Ron went to say something but I touched his hand in the wrong place.

"Ouch,"

"Sorry, it won't get better if we don't bind it properly,"

A tap on the window broke the silence.

"It's Hedwig," harry said rushing to the window to let her in. "She'll have Charlies answer!"

I finished bandaging Ron's hand tying the ends tightly.

We all clambered onto the sofa and floor to read the letter. Each of us attempting to get a clear view.

Hermione decided it'd be sensible to read it out loud.

"Dear Ron. How are you? Thanks for the letter – I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing would be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible. Love Charlie." She took a breath. "I can't believe it, we're going to get rid of him at last,"

I was happy, but one look at Runes disappointed face was enough to tell me that Hagrid was not going to enjoy sending Norbert away, in fact it would probably be one of the hardest things he would have to do.

"So are we going to be able to get him up there?"

Harry pondered for a moment. "We have got the invisibility cloak. It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the cloak's big enough to cover two of us and Norbert,"

It was a dangerous plan but none of us wanted Malfoy on our backs any longer, not to mention we didn't want Hagrid getting into trouble. We agreed and sent a letter back to Charlie.

Unfortunately by the morning Ron's hand had swollen in size, nearly doubling its mass. My binding hadn't done anything and i was beginning to think that Ridgebacks fangs were poisonous. Ron was debating about whether or not he was able to go to Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't think she'll recognise it, you could just tell her that something else bit you?"

"It's turning a nice green colour, don't you think?"

"Rune you really have the worst timing for comments,"

"Thank you Riley,"

I sighed.

By second period the cut was a brighter shade of Green and telling the professor that Ron was feeling ill we rushed him up to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey promptly shooed us out muttering about too many visitors and other such rambles. We decided to put him to the back of our minds and headed up at the end of the day.

Ron looked terrible. As i approached the bed and pulled up a chair he sighed.

"It's not just my hand, although that feels like its about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really but me – I've told her it was a dog but i don't think she believes me – I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

I touched a sympathetic hand to his shoulder.

"He'd have done this anyway, it's the type of person he is. There isn't one nice bone in his body,"

"Agreed, if i had one wish i would want him to be humiliated the way he humiliates others,"

I shared a nod with Rune.

Hermione took over. "Look it'll all be over at midnight on Saturday,"

Ron sat upright. "Midnight on Saturday!" I grabbed him as her started to freak out.

"Oh no – oh no,"

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"I've just remembered, Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert,"

I opened my mouth. Standing there like a gaping fish.

"Ronald needs his sleep. It's time for you to leave,"

"Just a minute,"

"No, not a minute. OUT, all of you out!"

"But, but," I couldn't get another word out as Madam Pomfrey sent us rushing from the room.

As we were heading back to the dormitory we discuss the newest hiccup in our plan.

"We could always just postpone the pick-up i would sure love to have Norbert for a little longer,"

"I know you would Rune, but what if Malfoy tries to get back at us when he finds out we didn't give Norbert away,"

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry said stopping in his tracks. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl and this could be our only change to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it And we _have _got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

I nodded.

"Alright so who's going to tell Hagrid then?"

"We'll all do it,"

We headed downstairs, i nearly tripped descending the marble stairs that led into the entrance hall but Hermione caught me.

"Thanks,"

The pathway down to Hagrids hut was cold, the wind whipped at my arms and i pulled my cloak around me tighter. Fang was waiting for us on the doorstep.

"Hello Fang," Rune bent down to pat the giant boarhound. I noticed his poor tail was bandaged and momentarily wondered whether he'd been bitten or burnt.

Harry raised a fisted hand to the door and banged heavily.

Hagrid opened a window.

"Oh 'ello. I won't let you in. Norbert's at a tricky stage –nothin' i can't handle,"

"We just wanted to tell you, we got a reply from Charlie. He thinks Norbert will be very happy in Romania, his friends are going to be here on Saturday night to pick him up. I know how attached you are to him Hagrid but it'll be better this way. He will be able to learn to be a real Dragon, he can get as nice and big as he wants and he'll have company.

"But he has company her..Aargh!" Hagrids eyes teared up. "It's alright, he only just got my boot –jus playin' – he's only a baby after all,"

Rune nodded agreeing with him.

"It'll be ok Hagrid,"

As we were leaving we heard the bang on Norberts tail hitting the window, it made the entire shack rattle. I shouted back.

"We'll see you Saturday,"

I climbed into bed happy, knowing that in a few days time this little mess would all be over with.

Saturday came just quick enough. And as dusk fell we were arguing about who should be under the cloak taking Norbert up to the astronomy tower.

"But I want to go," Rune whined, she'd been insisting that Norbert liked her the best.

Harry had already claimed one spot since it was his invisibility cloak. Hermione wanted to go but decided that the time could be better spent finishing homework. I'd convinced her that she really didn't want to risk getting caught and having a detention on her name. She agreed.

So now me and Rune were hitting arguments back and forth at eachother. Hermione had left upstairs with a headache five minutes earlier.

"Alright you know what? You take him. I don't want to get in trouble anyway," I grabbed my books and headed upstairs to the sound of Rune cheering downstairs.

Harry and Rune left dinner early so that they were able to make up time to grab Norbert. Hermione had her nose in her newest book and i was staring unfocused at my plate. Even from two tables away i could hear Draco Malfoy.

Listening to his self-righteous and prideful babbling I needed a break. I stood up and excused myself heading out into the entrance chamber.

"Riley,"

I hoped i was hallucinating otherwise the reason for my leaving the great hall had followed me out.

"I know what's happening tonight. What your brother's doing. Shouldn't you be with him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy, my evening consists of finishing homework and reading a nice book by the fire,"

He looked doubtful for a moment.

"Good, don't go out tonight Riley. Just a warning,"

He turned and headed back into the hall.

I ran up the stairs three at a time, i had to get the warning to Harry. Malfoy was planning something, and it wasn't good. Or maybe he'd just given me that warning to scare me. I shook my head. Either way i just knew that if Harry went up to the astronomy tower someone most likely a teacher would be waiting for him.

I reached the dormitories quickly, trying to leave just as fast unfortunately the Cheerleading squad wanted me to sit and talk with them about a new routine and by the time they headed to bed the common room was filled. It would make sneaking out rather difficult. I impatiently waited until most of the dorm was empty, unfortunately i was too late to get out before curfew and had to sneak around. I headed up to the tower, missing Mrs. Norris and Peeves I reached the astronomy tower before Harry and Rune. What if they'd already been caught? What if something had gone wrong? Had Hagrid not wanted to give up the dragon? I sat down and calmed myself, there was no point in jumping to conclusions. My calm temperament paid off as i heard the sounds of Harry and Rune ascending the stairs.

They through off the invisibility cloak and i could've lit a candle with the smile that was on her face.

"Oh Riley? I'm so happy i could sing. Draco got a detention. Professor McGonagall caught him in the corridor,"

"That's what i was coming up here to warn you about,"

"Well we don't need to be warned now, come on let's get this over and done with,"

I pulled my cloak around me, the night sky looked gorgeous, stars twinkling. It was very romantic. Norbert thrashed around in his crate and Rune tapped on it slightly to calm him down. In the distance i could see moving lights.

"I think they're coming, is that them?"

Four broomsticks swept down onto the floor in front of us. Charlie had a funny bunch of friends, they were all cheerful and made it a point of telling me all about how the harness worked. They seemed almost too happy to be illegally transporting a dragon about. Harry helped them place the crate into the rigging so that he would aimlessly swing beneath them. Rune said her goodbyes nearly with tears brimming her eyes. We shook hands and I thanked them one last time before they were soaring upwards.

Tiny pinpricks in the sky. And then nothing at all.

I wanted to cheer, i felt a warm bubble travelling up my throat from my stomach, it made me giddy with happiness. We headed back down the stairs, i could've skipped. But the bubble burst as i hit the last stair.

"Well, well, well. We _are_ in trouble,"

I sighed. This couldn't have ruined the night more at least Harry and Rune wouldn't be caught. And then it hit me, Rune and Harry were right next to me. I could see them. They'd forgotten the cloak in our excitement. Now we would all be joining Malfoy in detention.


End file.
